Path to Redemption
by Sfbell888
Summary: Chapter 27,The Verdict, has been added! Sequel to 'Journey to the Dark Side'. Data contemplates the possibility of his ethical program malfunctioning due to his emotion chip. He seeks to find the answers by downloading Lore's memories into his frame.
1. Chapter 1: Reflections

_**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to my other story, 'Journey to the Dark Side'. This story takes place aboard the USS Enterprise-E four years after end of series & three years after Data installs his emotion chip. In this story, Nemesis never happened. This story was inspired by my friend and fellow Star Trek fan, Sarek Fan. _

**Path to Redemption**

_Written by S. Bell_

**Chapter One: Reflections**

The Enterprise was charted for Starbase 133 and would not arrive at its destination for another several hours. It was a relatively quiet day on the ship, and there was very little else to do other than to await their arrival. Captain Picard was in his ready room enjoying a book. Cmdr. Riker was going over evaluation reports with Counselor Deanna Troi in her office. Data had command of the bridge. He sat in the Captain's chair while observing bridge operations. For the most part, everything was running smoothly. Suddenly, something horrible took place. Data grew furious with the bridge crew for no apparent reason. He took the life-support systems off-line throughout the entire ship after shooting Lt. Worf with a phaser. Some of the crew attempted to contact Starfleet for assistance, but it was useless since Data locked out the controls. Everyone on the bridge slowly suffocated to death. The captain staggered out of his ready room. Before he could say or do anything, he collapsed onto the floor… _dead_.

The entire ship was void of illumination, except for the red and blue emergency lights that lit the path of the corridors and the perimeter of most of the compartments. As Data traveled through the corridors, he stepped over countless dead bodies of the crewmembers and civilians who died from asphyxiation. He chuckled coldly as he did so. In his mind, he believed them to be imperfect, weak and unworthy of survival. He also thought it was an interesting turn of events since he was looking down on those who often saw him as an incomplete individual. His emotions were running wild. With his super-hearing, he detected the faint sounds of people panicking in Ten-Forward. Immediately upon entering, crewmembers and civilians — all wearing emergency ventilation equipment — flocked to him.

"Commander! What's happening?!" The people cried urgently.

"You are all dying. Do not fight it, for it is well overdue and there is nothing you can do to prevent it." Data replied with a calm smirk.

Before anyone could react to his shocking statement, Data unsheathed his phaser and began to fire upon the crowd. Nothing mattered, not their color, age nor gender. Before long, the only animate being that remained in Ten Forward, was Data. The smile suddenly faded from his face once he realized what he had done.

"No!" Data exclaimed as he sat up in his bed, relieved that it was only a nightmare. However, it triggered him to seriously contemplate the extent of his emotional control.

* * *

Sitting at his console, Data removed a small case from one of the compartments. It contained Lore's main memory chip. Now more than ever, Data was curious about the cause of his brother's unpredictable actions. He wanted to understand why Lore made the choices to do the things he had done. Data wondered if Lore's decisions solely initiated from his emotional program. It was important for Data to discover this since, now that he had emotions, he didn't want to run the risk of exhibiting such behavior. His nightmares alone seemed to indicate that it was a possibility. However, to fully grasp Lore's reasoning, Data decided he would have to download his memories. It was a dangerous prospect to consider, but he felt compelled to attempt it.

However, Data wasn't without reason. He of course knew he would have to seek permission from the captain. He'd already spoken to his friend Geordi about it — who of course objected to the idea due to the fact that Lore nearly cost him his life. Still, as Data held his brother's memory chip in his hand, he felt the strong urge to try and figure out if his own emotions could make him turn out like Lore. If so, Data planned to permanently destroy his emotion chip to prevent himself from endangering those around him.

Early the next morning, Data arranged to speak with the captain in his ready room. Since Data had his emotion chip activated, he was initially a bit nervous.

"You wish to see me, Mr. Data?" Picard asked.

"Yes, sir. It is… an important matter." Data answered, his expression uneasy.

Captain Picard sat up straight and set down his tea. His face now mirrored Data's concern.

"What about, Data?"

"Lore, sir. I —"

"Lore?" Picard interrupted with surprise. "What about him?"

"Sir, recently I have been… preoccupied with thoughts of his actions. I am aware that it has been nearly four years since his last incident, but I have found myself in the uncomfortable position of wondering if I am capable of similar actions… if my emotions will lead me to become like him."

"Data, we've been through this before. You and Lore are two entirely different beings —"

"Yes, sir. I recall that conversation. However, it was said that I was different due to the fact that I had no emotions of my own at the time. Now that I possess them, I wish to ensure that I will not be capable of the same acts as Lore."

"How do you propose we go about that, Data?"

"I recommend downloading his memories into my frame. It may provide me with enough information to figure out why he turned out the way he did."

"Data! Do you hear yourself? Do you know what you're proposing?!" Picard exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yes, captain. I have a complete memory record of our entire conversation. Do you wish for me to repeat —?"

"Data, what you're proposing would pose a risk to the Enterprise and its crew! We both know what Lore was capable of."

"Yes, captain. However, humans often wish to learn about their history in order to gain perspective. I am merely attempting to do the same. Despite his actions, Lore is part of my history and I wish to learn more about him."

"But Data…" Picard's voice trailed off as he sighed and placed his head in his hands for a moment before returning his gaze to Data. "What do you expect to gain from downloading his memories?"

Data thought for a moment before answering.

"Sir, there is a quote: '_Those who do not seek to learn from their past are doomed to repeat it._' My intent is clear. I wish for the history of Lore not to repeat itself." Data replied.

As had occurred many times during their service together, Captain Picard realized that Data had him against a wall. How could he treat Data as a human and yet deny him the right of discovering the details of his brother's past? The answer was simple, he couldn't deny him. On the other hand, Picard had the well-being of the crew in his hands and he was not willing to sacrifice it. The captain was in an incredibly difficult position and he gave the only reasonable answer he could come up with.

"Data, I will… consider your proposal and will contact you when I have an answer."

Data opened his mouth to make a statement, but thought better of it. Instead he replied: "Yes sir. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me regarding this matter."

With that, Data rose from his chair and left for Engineering, leaving Picard with the weight of his complicated thoughts.

* * *

"What?!" Geordi exclaimed after Data informed him of the conversation. "You mean he's actually _considering_ it?"

"Yes, Geordi. Does this surprise you?" Data asked.

"You're damn right it does! For starters, Lore was a maniac and it's risky for you to download his personality into your frame!"

"Correction, Geordi. I plan on downloading his memories, not his personality."

"Either way, you'll be seeing things from _his_ perspective."

"Yes, that is the point. I wish to understand the reasoning behind his actions. I need to be sure that those actions didn't stem solely from his emotional program."

Geordi frowned as he pondered something.

"Wait a minute, Data. You're not making any sense. Didn't you say that Dr. Soong figured out what went wrong with Lore's emotional program before creating yours? Wouldn't that mean he constructed your chip in such a way that those anomalies would be avoided?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is correct. However, when my emotion chip was installed I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I realized that when Lore installed my emotion chip into his own frame, it would have overridden his existing emotional program. Yet, he still experienced intensely negative emotions. However, he simultaneously experienced the desire to reunite with me… his only remaining relative. I have deduced that one of two things have happened. Either my father failed in his attempt to perfect the technology of the emotion chip, or…"

"Or what, Data?" Geordi asked while entering commands into a console.

"Or the emotion chip somehow became corrupted by Lore's emotional program."

Geordi immediately stopped what he was doing and concentrated his concerned gaze on Data.

"Data, maybe you should run a self-diagnostic." Geordi suggested.

"I already have. All of my systems are functioning normally. However, a self-diagnostic would not help in this case since we have no baseline on which to compare my emotion chip. It is in the same condition as the day we installed it. This is another reason why downloading the memories of Lore would allow me to compare how my chip is functioning now, to how it was operating in his system." Data explained.

"Data, I understand your motivation to learn more about what happened with Lore, but as your friend, I urge you… I _beg_ you, to think this through very carefully, okay?"

"I have given it serious thought, Geordi. I understand your concerns, but I have made up my mind."

"I see." Geordi replied quietly as he dropped his gaze, clearly disappointed.

"Geordi, if the captain approves my proposal, I will need your help with the procedure."

"Yeah. Sure, Data." Geordi reluctantly replied with a helpless sigh before changing the subject. "Hey, can you perform a level 2 diagnostic on the warp core relays?"

Data performed his duties, but not before turning back to regard his friend with a concerned glance.

Although Data knew that each day had the same number of hours, the days following his discussion with the captain somehow seemed longer. Day after day, Data would carry out his usual duties, but found himself distracted by thoughts of his brother and the possible instability of his emotion chip. Once the Enterprise finally reached the space station, he and Geordi were busy with routine maintenance procedures. Data decided to continue the discussion about his desire to learn about Lore's past.

"Data, not this again." Geordi sighed.

"Geordi, I understand that you are uncomfortable with the idea. However, as I have mentioned to the captain, I wish to learn more about my history."

"Data, you already know what Lore was capable of. Is that not enough for you?"

"No, it is not."

"_Why_ Data?!" Geordi cried, "Don't you remember what he made you do to me? You nearly _killed_ me because of him!"

Data lowered his head as an expression of guilt flooded his face.

"Data, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just —" Geordi gently replied.

"Geordi, I have not forgotten what I have done to you. However, there is something I must tell you. Perhaps you should… sit down." Data replied, the gloomy look still present on his face.

"Okay Data, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"It is about the time when I held you, the captain and the counselor hostage. The three of you have mentioned… reassured me that my actions were not my fault. As I reflect on that event, I am compelled to disagree."

"What?! But Data…"

"Please, Geordi... allow me to finish." Data calmly interrupted, "The emotions I experienced at the time came from my brother, but in the end, it was I who threatened your life… and nearly killed you. For that, I am very sorry, Geordi."

Data's voice quivered and it became apparent that he was on the verge of tears. Hating to see his friend like this, Geordi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Data, I've already forgiven you for that. Your ethical program wasn't functioning. It really wasn't your fault."

"Yes, but what of Lore?" asked Data.

"What _about _Lore?!" Geordi exclaimed a bit more harshly than he'd intended.

"Perhaps his ethical program was not functioning either. Perhaps that is one of the reasons for his actions. That is why I wish to learn about his past. I am afraid there is a chance I may become like him. It may be possible for me to do terrible things if my ethical program were to… fail."

"Wait a minute… you think your emotions might corrupt that program? You think it corrupted Lore's? Data, you don't even know if he _had_ such a program!"

"I know. That is why I intend to find out."

As if on cue, the captain contacted Data through his Com-badge.

"Data, here." Data answered.

"Data, please report to the ready room."

"On my way, sir."

With a nod to Geordi, Data swiftly walked to the captain's ready room. Upon his arrival, the captain gestured for Data to sit in a chair. Once he was seated, there was a brief, awkward moment of silence before the captain finally spoke.

"Data, I have given your request serious consideration. I must say, it was not easy for me. On the contrary, it was damned difficult. Nevertheless, I have reached a decision. However, before I disclose what that decision is, I want you to know that I value you both as a friend and an extraordinary colleague. Your endeavor to become more human is admirable and inspirational. In some respects, your intentions and actions have led most to believe you may be more human than us all. Unfortunately, error is often a recurring factor in humanity. I urge you to avoid it if at all possible because… I hereby approve your request."

The captain sighed quietly and Data's eyes lit up, a smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you, captain. You have my word that I will maintain the highest level of caution."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. I've made the decision to have Cmdr. LaForge oversee the procedure, but not before backing up your system."

"Yes, sir. That is a wise precaution."

"Dismissed."

Data nodded to the captain then walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Data…"

"Yes, captain?"

"I only ask that you not perform the procedure until the maintenance in Engineering has been completed. If anything happens I don't want Geordi to be stranded down there."

"Yes sir. Maintenance should take no more than twelve hours. I will not proceed with the download until then." Data informed prior to making his exit, leaving the captain to ponder if he had made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter Two: Memories**

The captain felt it was only fair to inform his friend, Dr. Beverly Crusher, of his decision. He summoned her to his ready room shortly after his discussion with Data.

"You _what?!"_ Dr. Crusher exclaimed with utter shock. "Jean-Luc, how could you agree to such a thing?"

""Not easily, Beverly, I assure you. However, I was placed in a rather difficult position. Mr. Data has chosen to learn more about his history. In this case, it is intertwined with Lore's. Data is concerned that if he does not learn more about it, that he too could be capable of rash actions similar to those of his brother. If I were to deny him that right, it would be like asking a crewmember not to explore their ancestry."

"Jean-Luc, it's not the same and you know it." Dr. Crusher replied with a raised eyebrow. Her impatience was mounting.

"It's never the same, Beverly. However, it is the right thing to do. Unfortunately, the right thing isn't always comfortable. In fact, it can be damned unnerving."

"I'll say it's unnerving! Jean-Luc, that bastard shot me and attempted to kill Wesley! Suppose something goes wrong with the procedure and Data gets rewritten? Suppose he becomes transformed into that monster?!"

"Data has already explained the procedure to me. He will be downloading Lore's memories only, not any of his programming — or as he put it — 'his personality'. Nevertheless, Data's system will be backed up just in case we have to purge it and… reboot him." Capt. Picard explained. Despite all the years he's worked with Data, it still wasn't easy to talk about him in such technical terms.

"I see. You refuse to revoke your decision." Dr. Crusher acknowledged with quiet anger.

"Beverly, I can't go back on my word, not only as his commanding officer, but as his friend."

"Fine, Jean-Luc. I guess I'll have to speak with Data directly. Maybe I can convince him to change his mind." Beverly replied as she rose from her seat. "In case you've forgotten Jean-Luc, I'm your friend too… at least I thought I was. I wish you would have spoken to me about this before giving Data your approval to do something so… so… suicidal!"

Beverly stormed out of the captain's ready room before he had a chance to respond. He'd known Beverly for a long time and knew better than to go after her — particularly, if he couldn't offer any alternatives to the situation.

* * *

Immediately upon returning to her office in sickbay, Dr. Crusher sent a message to Data arranging a meeting at his earliest convenience. He detected a sense of urgency in her voice, so he immediately stopped by her office after completing his work in Engineering.

"Hello, doctor. You wish to see me?"

"Yes, Data. Please… sit down."

Data sat in a chair on the opposite side of Dr. Crusher's desk. Based on the strained smile on her face, he could tell that she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" He inquired.

"Data, I heard about your plan to download Lore's memories and frankly I'm very disturbed… maybe even a bit angry." She explained.

"May I ask why, doctor?"

Dr. Crusher's mouth fell open as she gawked at Data with disbelief.

"_Why?_ Data, not only did Lore _shoot_ me, he threatened the life of my _only son!_ Do you honestly need to ask why it makes me so upset that you want to download his memories?"

Data thought for a moment before answering: "No, doctor. I suppose not."

"Then _please_ Data, don't do it! No good can come of it." She implored.

"Doctor, I must disagree. Undergoing the procedure will help me to understand the actions of my brother and will assist me in determining their cause."

"Data, we already know the cause. Lore was a twisted, maniacal bastard who completely disregarded human life."

"Once again, I disagree. I suspect that there may have been a conflict between his emotions and his ethical program."

"_Ethical program?! _Data, _you_ may have an ethical program, but I am almost certain that Lore didn't. If he did, how could he be capable of such things?"

"So you _do_ understand doctor. That is what I intend to find out. That is why I must download his memories. Was it not you who told me 'Brothers forgive'?" Data asked pointedly.

Dr. Crusher regarded Data for a moment, her mouth agape and wondered how her words had come back to bite her in the backside. Finally, she exhaled a deep breath before giving her next statement.

"Fine, Data! I know you're going to do what you want anyway! There's no use in me trying to reason with you. Now if you don't mind, I have patients to attend to." Dr. Crusher replied. Her voice plainly indicated her immense discontentment.

Data noticed the doctor's eyes beginning to water and grew concerned.

"Doctor, are you —?"

"Data, please… just go!" She interrupted, turning away. She attempted to immerse herself into her work as she choked back tears.

Data rose from his seat and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Frowning glumly, he turned and exited her office, leaving the doctor alone in her melancholy.

* * *

Data and Geordi were alone in one of the labs. As a precaution, the door was locked, preventing anyone without the proper code from disturbing them. The only ones with the code were Geordi, Capt. Picard and Cmdr. Riker. He was strapped to a table in precaution, in case something went awry.

"Geordi, I do not believe these restraints are adequate." Data informed his best friend upon visually inspecting the metal restraints that were holding his arms and legs to the table upon which he was lying.

"Data, are you sure? I…"

Geordi flinched as Data quickly and effortlessly broke free of the restraints and grasped his shoulders.

"Okay… point taken." Geordi replied with a nervous breath. "I'll make the necessary adjustments. I could've sworn it would've been enough. I guess I must've miscalculated." Geordi sighed as he input the new specifications into the device and re-clamped Data's arms, legs, and torso to the table.

Data frowned before asking: "That is highly unusual. Are you alright, Geordi?"

"No, Data I'm not! I'm just…" Geordi's voice trailed off before he took a deep breath, "…never mind. Okay, I've adjusted the restraint levels. How's that?"

Data grimaced slightly as he attempted to free himself but to no avail. Nodding, he gave Geordi a reassuring smile.

"I believe this is much better. We are ready to proceed." Data said.

"Speak for yourself!" Geordi muttered glumly, prompting Data to stare at his friend curiously.

"Geordi, you promised to help me. Have you changed your mind?" Data asked with a note of confusion in his voice.

Exhaling a deep breath, Geordi frowned as he shook his head: "No, Data. I'm just nervous that's all."

"There is no need for you to be nervous. You have a complete backup of my system in the event anything goes wrong. I am sufficiently restrained; therefore I can not harm you."

"That's not it, Data. Right now, I'm not afraid for myself. I'm afraid for you… that you might see things you'll regret." Geordi solemnly explained.

"Geordi, I _want_ to do this. I need to. If I do not, _that _would be something I would regret deeply."

Geordi sighed once again before placing a hand on Data's shoulder.

"Alright. Good luck. I hope it goes well. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"As do I. Thank you, Geordi." Data said softly.

Geordi opened a panel on the side of Data's head and paused for a moment before installing Lore's memory chip. He then stood at Data's side, monitoring him closely.

"Is anything happening?" Geordi asked nervously after a long moment of solely hearing his own heart beating.

"No." Data answered, a look of puzzlement on his face. "I do not…"

His head cocked sharply to the left, inciting Geordi to slight panic.

"Data? What's happening?" Geordi asked, but Data was in a daze. He began saying random things.

"_No, I will not rust… I wonder how long it takes for you to run out of air… Never hit Jacqueline again…" _Data replied, his voice varying through different states of emotion.

Geordi became utterly mortified and attempted to remove the chip, but a sudden power surge caused a small electrical current to lash out against his hand. He cried out in pain but was otherwise unharmed. Data continued to sputter seemingly random sentences.

"_Why does Alex drink so much?... Her name's Jacqueline… I can't ignore my affections for her…"_ Data continued, his eyes staring glassily.

It was at that moment, Geordi realized that Data was careening through Lore's memories. A few year's worth in mere minutes.

"_Do not attack Omicron Theta… you'll never hurt her again, I'll make sure of that… Jackie, wait! Please, come back. I love you!"_

The intense desperation in Data's voice was chilling. Just as Geordi feared, he noticed that Data no longer looked or acted like himself, but like Lore!

"Data!" Geordi frantically called out, attempting to bring his friend back but it was no use, the memories continued flooding Data's brain.

"…_they don't believe me and they're all going to die because of it!... Mother, you're dead to me now!" _Data hissed. The maniacal sound of his voice escalated Geordi's unbridled fear.

"Data, please, snap out of it!" Geordi shouted.

At that moment, the captain entered the lab and nearly stopped in his tracks when he heard the things coming out of Data's mouth.

"Geordi, what's going on?" Capt. Picard asked urgently.

"I don't know, Captain! I tried to remove the chip to stop the process and I got zapped!" Geordi explained. "His mood and his words are becoming more and more disturbing! The worse part is there's not a _thing_ I can do about it!"

"He's using contractions!" the captain exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's not exactly him using them. It's due to him being connected to Lore's memory chip. Once we remove the chip, he'll go back to not being able to use contractions."

Captain Picard looked into Data's eyes before addressing him. "Data, it's Captain Picard, can you hear me?"

Data was taking them all on a disturbing, fragmented tour of Lore's memory. All Geordi and the Captain could do was to sit helplessly and wait for the process to complete its course. It was particularly painful for them to watch their friend experience emotions to such a painful and extreme intensity. They were also surprised that although anger and hatred seemed to be the more dominant of the emotions, there was also love and gentleness buried beneath it. When the process was finally over, Data's head slumped to one side, his eyes closed.

"Data? Are you all right?" Geordi asked. He was finally able to remove the chip.

For several long moments, Geordi and the Captain continued calling to him with no response. When Data finally opened his eyes, they were shedding thick, golden tears.

"Are you alright, Mr. Data?" Picard asked cautiously.

"No." Data answered tearfully. "I do not think so."

Captain Picard and Geordi exchanged worried glances as they pondered this disturbing development. Picard wondered if he'd made the right decision by allowing Data to proceed with the download.

* * *

In the days that followed, Data was given the approval to return to duty since all of his systems appeared to be in pristine condition. The only difference was the burden he was now carrying in relation to Lore's memories. Data felt guilt simmering beneath the surface of his professional demeanor. As a result, he scheduled several appointments with Counselor Troi in order to help process his feelings.

"Hi, Data." Deanna greeted as the android took a seat. "How are you doing today?"

"I am… better, Counselor." Data answered.

"Data, I still sense an overwhelming feeling of guilt in you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Counselor, I have been doing a lot of thinking… about Lore, his past and the differences of our beginnings. I now understand something my father told me before he died, that Lore had not been given the chance _we_ were given. I now understand that most of the humans… the colonists… were dismissive and afraid of Lore. They treated him poorly, except for a woman by the name of Jackie." Data explained.

"Data, I don't understand, is that the reason for your guilt?"

"No, Counselor. I feel guilty for deactivating him."

Deanna nearly choked on the tea she had been sipping.

"What?!" She asked before she calmed her voice. "Data, you did what was necessary to prevent Lore from hurting and killing other people. He even tried to kill you, his own brother."

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, I now know the reasons… the motivation behind all of his actions. Now that I see things from a different perspective; I now understand that most of his actions were not done out of spite or malice. Some of his actions — although they were wrong and often hurtful — mostly stemmed from a desire for improvement."

Deanna couldn't believe her ears and her eyes grew wide with shock.

"But Data…" Deanna's voice trailed off when she couldn't think of any words to sufficiently convey her thoughts. "…Data, that doesn't change the consequences of his behavior." Deanna finally managed to say.

"Yes, I understand. It is similar to the time I injured you in the turbolift in an attempt to remove the parasite that had been feeding on your shoulder. Although my actions were… extreme, my intentions were noble."

"Data, it's not the same. Lore knowingly hurt a lot of people."

"Did I not know that stabbing you would harm you?" He asked.

"Yes, you did… but…"

"It is my belief that Lore understood the consequences of his actions, but felt they were necessary sacrifices to serve a greater purpose."

"Data… you're beginning to scare me." She admitted.

Data's face scrunched in puzzlement at Counselor Troi's reaction.

"Counselor, I am merely voicing my opinion based on what I have learned through the experience of downloading the memories of my brother. I still believe his actions were wrong, but the motivation behind them was genuine. Is it not like the old human phrase: _'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'_?"

"Well… yes Data. I guess you could put it that way…"

"Yet, despite the errors of some humans, are they not sometimes forgiven… and given a second chance like I was given after what I did to you in the turbolift?"

"Well, yes… sometimes certain people are forgiven depending on the circumstances, but…"

"Then, should Lore not have a chance to explain his actions? Should he not have a chance to redeem himself like I have?"

The counselor had finally run out of counter moves in the conversation and she simply sighed while regarding Data with grave concern.

Shortly after her appointment with Data, the counselor met with the captain to voice her concerns.

"Captain. Data seems determined to vindicate Lore. I'm not exactly sure how he'll plan to do such a thing, but I am very worried about him." She explained.

"Counselor, do you think he might do something dangerous? Do you believe his personality has somehow been altered by the procedure?"

"I don't believe so, Captain. However, he is somewhat different. I feel that he somehow blames himself for shutting Lore down and Captain…" Counselor Troi's voice trailed off as she temporarily looked away from the captain's gaze.

"Yes Counselor, what is it?" Capt. Picard asked, a wave of concern washed over him.

The counselor sighed and looked the captain in the eye, not liking what she had to say next.

"I think there is a possibility that he may want to reach out to Lore." She finally stated.

"But hasn't he already done that… by downloading his memories?"

"No… I mean, Data may want something more. _Much_ more. Something that may endanger us all." Deanna replied, her expression pained with a distinctive unease that was also reflected in the captain's face.


	3. Chapter 3: Raising The Dead

**Chapter Three: Raising the Dead**

"Captain, you wish to speak with me?" Data asked upon entering the captain's ready room.

"Yes, Data." Capt. Picard replied as he motioned for Data to sit. "I understand that you've been speaking with Counselor Troi regarding your feelings about Lore's memories."

"That is correct, sir. I thought it would be wise to seek counsel in order to help process my feelings."

"That's a very responsible and commendable decision. However, it appears that the counselor has become concerned about the unwavering guilt you've been having about Lore's deactivation. She's also concerned about the fact that you feel that he deserves a chance to… redeem himself. Now it seems that her concern has rubbed off on me. Tell me Data, how do you plan to facilitate his redemption?" Capt. Picard asked with rapt curiosity.

Data gazed at the captain almost apologetically before giving his answer.

"Sir, I wish to reactivate Lore. I feel that I may have… overreacted when I deactivated him four years ago." Data said calmly.

Captain Picard's face yielded an expression which can only be explained as beyond flabbergasted.

"_Overreacted?!_" He exclaimed. "Data! He tried to convince you to commit murder! He nearly succeeded in having you condemn Geordi — your best friend — to a slow and torturous death! He ordered you to kill me and nearly executed you when you refused! Now you want to… bring him back?! For what purpose? So he can finish his work?!"

"Captain, I understand that you find the matter to be… unsettling. However, I believe that reactivating Lore —"

"No, Data. We'll do no such damned thing! I've already bent the rules so you could delve into his memories. That in itself was an _unbelievable_ risk!"

"Yes sir, but it has led me to understand that Lore wasn't always so…"

"Evil?!"

"No… Not evil, but extreme, sir. I also realize that if I were immersed in the same conditions as he, I too may have turned out the same way."

"Data! Are you listening to what you're saying? You're basically saying that there's no difference between you and Lore!"

"No, sir. I am not saying that at all. I am merely stating that his actions were not always motivated by malicious intent, but were a reaction to the constant ridicule, rejection and pain he experienced throughout his life. I implore you, sir. Please allow me to reactivate him. I believe —"

"Data, the answer is 'no'!" Picard answered flatly.

"But sir —"

"_Mr. Data!_" Picard exclaimed sternly. "The matter is no longer up for discussion. You're dismissed."

Data cocked his head slightly, but sharply as if he'd been slapped. A disappointed expression washed over his normally placid face. He rose from his seat but made no movement to exit. Noticing this, the captain raised his gaze from the PADD he'd begun reading and saw Data staring at him.

"Commander Data, you're dismissed. We're done here." Picard said in a stern, but shocked voice.

"No, sir. We are not." Replied firmly.

"Mr. Data! That is enough! What the hell has happened to you?!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe you are not viewing the situation from an objective standpoint."

"I beg your pardon? And I suppose you are? Data, I order you to leave this instant and have Cmdr. LaForge run a thorough diagnostic on your systems." The captain sternly commanded.

"Sir, running a diagnostic will not alter my desire to reactivate my brother. I simply…"

"Data, you are hereby relieved of duty! Something has obviously gone wrong with your circuitry! You are to go to Engineering and have Cmdr. LaForge run a _complete_ diagnostic. I want the results as soon as they become available. If you refuse to go on your own I will be forced to have a security team escort you there."

Data's face wore a mask of utter confusion and disappointment prior to responding: "Sir, that will not be necessary."

He reluctantly exited the ready room, finally acceding to the captain's orders.

* * *

In engineering, Geordi performed the diagnostic as Data explained his latest conversation with the captain.

"Relieved of duty?" Geordi asked with utter shock. "Data, that's not like you. Why didn't you just listen to him in the first place?"

"The captain was being irrational. He would not even consider my request before he rejected it." Data explained.

An inquisitive expression crossed Geordi's face as he paused in taking the readings of Data's positronic brain.

"What request, Data?"

Data paused a moment before gingerly replying: "I wish to reactivate Lore."

Geordi dropped his PADD as he gawked at Data — who turned to face him upon hearing the device fall to the floor. Before Data could inquire about his friend's condition, Geordi was already voicing his concerns.

"Data, _please_ tell me you're kidding!" Geordi exclaimed with immense disbelief.

"No, Geordi. I am not. I did not wish inform you of my plans out of fear you would become… upset."

Geordi picked his PADD off the floor and placed it on the console more forcefully than he would have otherwise.

"Nah, Data. I'm not upset. I'm _beyond_ upset! I'm… I'm _furious!"_ Geordi exclaimed loudly and several engineers paused to glance at the android and his now livid friend. "Okay guys, back to work!" He ordered in a stern, yet respectful manner before returning his attention to Data.

"So Data, when were you planning to tell me? When I woke up one morning to find you or Lore drilling bits into my skull?!" Geordi hissed.

"No. I would have informed you of my plan once the captain approved it. Apparently, getting him so do so has proven more difficult than I initially expected."

"Difficult? Try _impossible!_ Data, there's no way the captain will allow you to endanger everyone on the Enterprise like that! Quite frankly, I'm glad he has the sense not to!"

Data frowned and lowered his gaze for a moment before regarding his friend anew.

"Geordi," He said while maintaining his frown, "how is this different from the time you endangered the Enterprise in order to save the alien who posed as your mother?"

"Data, it's a hell of a lot different and you know that! My mother wasn't evil!" Geordi replied angrily, miraculously keeping the volume of his voice under control.

"However, you knowingly endangered the Enterprise and the crew, as well as your own life, in order to save what you believed to be a member of your family and I assisted you in doing so. I'm merely attempting to do the same. The only difference is; there is no certainty that the Enterprise will be in danger."

Geordi's mouth went agape and his bottom lip quivered slightly as he stared at Data with immense shock and hurt.

"Data, how _could_ you?" Geordi whispered. "That situation was completely different than this!"

"Why is that, Geordi? Because Lore was not human, but an android?" Data asked.

The shock on Geordi's face magnified as Data's question burned through his ears. Geordi snatched the PADD from the console and continued with the diagnostic.

"Data, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, and I sincerely hope I find something wrong with you!"

"Why is that, Geordi?" Data asked, his voice reflected the very confused look on his face.

There was a pregnant pause before Geordi finally gave his answer.

"Because it would break my heart to discover that my best friend would say such hurtful things on his own." Geordi answered somberly.

Unfortunately for Geordi, Data's systems checked out perfectly, making it even more difficult for him to accept the things Data had said.

* * *

Two evenings later, Data went to Ten Forward and took a seat by the port view as he gazed at the streaming stars. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Guinan standing beside him at first.

"Hello, Guinan." He greeted with a half smile when he finally noticed her.

"Hi, Data. I've finally gotten a break and I thought I'd sit at my favorite port view. Mind if I join you?"

"No. Please." Data answered as he gestured for her to join him. She took a seat across from him.

"It's strange seeing you here at this hour. Aren't you supposed to be on duty? Don't tell me things are so bad that you're drinking on the job." She said with a gentle smile.

"Guinan, I am not 'drinking on the job'. The captain has… relieved me of duty." Data explained with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Oh my. That's pretty serious. What did you do to earn such a reprimand?" she asked.

"I refused dismissal after he declined to consider my proposition."

"What sort of proposition was it?"

"It is complicated." Data replied, attempting to dodge the question.

"I'm not as simple as most people have come to believe." Guinan replied with a knowing glance and a gentle smile.

Data regarded Guinan for a moment before he responded.

"The subject was of the reactivation of my brother, Lore. It is something I desire. However, the captain refuses to consider the possibility."

"You mean; he doesn't even want to think about it? He just said 'no'?"

"That is correct." Data said in almost a pained whisper.

"That doesn't sound much like the captain I know." Guinan replied almost to herself.

"Guinan, does my desire to reactivate Lore make me… a bad person?"

"Data, why do you ask?" Guinan frowned.

"He has hurt my closest friends very deeply. It has taken some of them years to get over what he has done to them… and to me. Now I present the idea of bringing this individual back into our lives. Does that make me a bad person to present a course of action that could potentially expose them to such pain again by reopening old wounds?"

"Data, I don't believe that's what you're doing. I believe that you only want what's best for everyone… including Lore."

"Yes, but I do not understand it. How could I want what is best for someone who has done so many terrible things?"

"I guess you are nobler than most people. Apparently, you believe in the right to a chance for redemption. I believe what you really want is for Lore to be able to redeem himself."

"Yes, but why?" Data asked with a perplexed expression etched on his face.

"Data, I think you already know the answer to that question." Guinan replied with a comforting smile.

* * *

Captain Picard was attempting to catch up on some reading when his door chirped. He sighed impatiently when he realized relaxation would continue to elude him for the evening.

"Come!" He prompted.

The doors hissed open and he was surprised to see Guinan. In all the years she'd served on the ship, she rarely ever came to visit him in his ready room. The fact that she had done so on this occasion indicated that there was something serious on her mind.

"Guinan." He greeted, his face a mask of bewilderment. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't a leisure visit?"

"Because it isn't." Guinan replied softly with a somber smile.

Picard motioned for her to join him on the sofa on which he'd been sitting and he set his book on the table. As she sat beside him, the captain wondered what it was that compelled her to visit him at such an odd hour.

"So Guinan, what brings you here?"

"Second chances."

Suddenly the reason for Guinan's visit became all too clear to Capt. Picard.

"This is about Data isn't it?" He asked with an inquisitive grimace.

"No. It's about much more than Data."

"Lore?"

Guinan shook her head. "That's a little closer, but it's also much bigger than Lore."

"Guinan, are you going to continue leading me through a guessing game or are you going to tell me what's going on?" The captain asked impatiently.

"Jean-Luc, you know I can't do that. It's not how it works. However, I believe that relieving Data of duty was not the best thing to do in response to him wanting to bring his brother back. Data's desire to give his brother another chance at life is noble."

"It's also foolish! Not to mention dangerous, irresponsible…"

"I guess it's all a matter of perspective." Guinan replied coolly.

"Guinan, you weren't there to see the ruthlessness Lore was capable of! He even convinced Data to do unspeakable things to Geordi — his own best friend! It nearly killed him!"

"I've heard about the unfortunate events that occurred four years ago. Throughout history, people have done deplorable things in an attempt to hurt others before they can be hurt themselves. Some hurt people unintentionally while trying to serve a greater cause. Others blind themselves to the damage they're doing in order to convince themselves what they're doing is right..."

"So you're telling me that Lore committed those heinous crimes because of one of those reasons?"

"Perhaps, or maybe it was a combination of all those things."

"Guinan!" Picard sighed. "I can't believe you're defending him too!"

"I'm not defending anybody. I'm merely stating the possibilities."

"And what good is that supposed to do?!" The captain exclaimed heatedly.

Guinan said nothing, but instead stared Picard in the eye. There was a moment of awkward silence before he finally understood what she was trying to convey. However, he refused to believe it.

"No!" Capt. Picard exclaimed as he shook his head. "I will not allow that monster to be reactivated! There are too many lives on this ship that would be in danger!"

"_Might_ be in danger. However, without Lore, it is certain that many lives _will_ hang in the balance. I wish I could tell you more, but I just can't." Guinan calmly and somberly explained.

Guinan rose to her feet and walked to the door. However, she turned to face Capt. Picard before she exited.

"If I may suggest one thing; it might be wise allow Data to return to his duties. Relieving him of duty is something that he'll likely view as a punishment for his desire to reactivate Lore. Now that he possesses Lore's memories, he may begin to think his brother's misguided view of humans was more accurate than he'd originally believed."

On that note, she made her exit, leaving the captain with much to think about.


	4. Chapter 4: Obsessions

**Chapter Four: Obsessions**

A few days later — after allowing Data to resume his duties — the captain called a senior staff meeting in the observation lounge. All members were present, with the exception for Cmdr. Data, who remained at his post on the bridge. Everyone was puzzled and wondered about the subject of the meeting as they observed the captain, who for the first time in a very long time, looked particularly unnerved.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" He began after taking a moment to clear his throat. "As you all are aware, Cmdr. Data has downloaded the memories of his brother, Lore, in an attempt to… understand his history."

Geordi stifled a grunt which remained unnoticed by all except Counselor Troi, who gave him a faint, reassuring smile as the captain continued.

"It was Data's wish to do so in order to put to rest the fears that he might someday be capable of similar behavior to that of Lore if his emotion chip were to malfunction. I had hoped that downloading the memories would have been sufficient, but now it has become overwhelmingly clear that Data… desires to reactivate Lore."

"_What!_" Everyone simultaneously exclaimed, with the exception of the captain, Cmdr. Riker, and Geordi — who exchanged dissatisfied glances.

"I was just as shocked as all of you and immediately upon hearing the idea, I promptly rejected it." The captain added, much to the relief of everyone at the meeting. However, they were totally unprepared for what the captain said next: "Since then, I've decided to approve his request."

At first there was stunned silence, which was eventually broken by Geordi and Worf — who stood up from his chair.

"Captain!" Geordi exclaimed, failing to think of anything else to say.

"Sir, I must protest! This must not be allowed! Lore…" Worf growled and fell silent when the captain raised his hand.

"Mr. Worf, Geordi… I understand your objections. I'm pretty sure everyone in this room shares them. However, there are things that have come to light — things I'm not at liberty to discuss with you all. Needless to say, when Lore is reactivated, security will need to be at maximum efficiency. Lt. Worf, I need you to establish a flawless security plan by 09:00 hours tomorrow. The rest of you will receive your orders from Commander Riker once a contingency plan has been established. Understood?"

Knowing that there was no point in arguing with their captain, the senior staff answered: "Yes, sir." in glum, near-perfect unison after which time, the captain called Data into the room.

"You wish to see me, Captain?" Data asked.

"Yes, Data." The captain answered as Data took his place at the table. "I've just informed the senior staff of your desire to reactivate Lore."

"If I may ask, sir; what is the purpose of doing so if you have already rejected my wishes?" Data asked in a confused tone that matched his facial expression.

Picard sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, as if summoning strength to utter his next words.

"Because Data, I have changed my mind. I now… approve your proposal." He answered silently.

A smile spread across Data's face. However, he was the only one who was pleased to hear the news. The rest of the staff were nervous, upset, fearful and even angry.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the fact that you have reconsidered…" Data began.

"Yes Data, I know." The captain interrupted. "However, you understand there will be extremely tight security protocols during and after the process of Lore's reactivation."

"Yes, sir. I understand. It is a reasonable precaution."

"Commander Riker will be sending everyone a detailed contingency plan once he's completed it. However, since you know Lore better than anyone on the ship, I ask that you review the plan to ensure that all bases are covered."

"Yes, sir. I would be happy to do so." Data replied calmly.

"Alright then, it's settled. You're all dismissed."

As he exited, Data noticed the strange looks he was receiving from his colleagues. Stranger still was the fact that none of them said a word to him — not even Geordi. Feeling that his friends and colleagues were upset with him, he decided to allow them some space. However, when days went by without much word from them — outside of the usual professional conversations, Data became concerned and decided to seek advice from Counselor Troi. She basically told him what he already knew, that his friends — herself included — were shocked and disappointed about the recent developments and needed time to process them.

* * *

Eventually, Data's friends slowly opened up to him again. However, their interactions were still strained and tensions were high. Although Data was upset that his interpersonal relationships with the crew had changed, he managed to set aside his feelings and focus on the task of reactivating his brother. He thought it possible for his first attempt to be a failure due to the significant damage in Lore's neural connections, but he didn't anticipate multiple failures. Geordi, who was charged with the task of assisting Data in his efforts, had mixed emotions about the failures. Although Geordi felt badly about his friend's hopes being crushed, he secretly felt relief after each failure.

Data became obsessed with his endeavor to reactivate Lore. It consumed every minute of his time, except when he was on duty. Even then, there was a part of his positronic processors that dwelled on the thoughts of his goal. It left no time for social gatherings or leisure activities. Data's friends became increasingly concerned with his intensity. With each failure, he became more and more impatient — with himself and with his colleagues. He was often a bit overbearing when it came to overseeing his subordinates. It wasn't extreme, but it was quite out of character for the normally mild-mannered android. Ensign Jai, a recent graduate from the academy was assisting Cmdr. Data in engineering one afternoon and found herself in the path of his wrath. No matter what she did, Data seemed to be growing increasingly impatient with her.

"Ensign Jai, have you finished reprogramming the sensors?" Data asked the petite officer.

"Not yet, sir." She answered after gulping. Her eyes were like those of a dear in headlights. "I just…"

"Why is it still not done?" Data asked harshly.

"My… initial calculations were off sir. I'm trying to…" Ensign Jai's voice quivered as her shaky hand tapped the buttons of her PADD.

Data swooped beside her and quickly confiscated the device, causing her to gasp. He then scrolled through the calculations and his face frowned with marked disappointment.

"This is unacceptable, Ensign! Correct these configurations immediately!" He quietly exclaimed as he handed the PADD to her.

"Yes, sir. That's what I was trying to do, but you —"

"Do not attempt to argue with me, Ensign. Now make the necessary adjustments before I cite you for insubordination!" Data hissed as he glared at her.

"Yes, sir." Ensign Jai replied tremulously as she fought back tears.

Data returned to his console and continued his work. After a few minutes, he heard Ensign Jai stifling her sobs as she worked. An ordinary human might not have heard her, but the sound of her grief was all too clear to his hyper-sensitive hearing. Concerned, he approached her.

"Ensign…" Data said gently as he placed a hand on one of her trembling shoulders. She flinched in response.

"Commander!" She exclaimed with shock, nearly dropping the PADD before wiping her teary eyes. "I'm almost done with the reconfigurations. It will only take a few minutes. I'm so sorry it's taking so long, sir. I — I guess I'm really nervous… not that it's any excuse, sir."

The terrified ensign was talking as fast as she could in order to explain herself. She spoke as though she were pleading her case to a judge in order to spare her life. Data frowned and lowered his gaze from hers for a brief moment before looking into her red-rimmed eyes once again. Seeing the look on his face, her panic switched to overdrive.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to have disappointed you again!" The young Ensign sobbed. "I promise I'll…"

"Ensign, it is alright. I am not upset with you." Data gently interrupted. "There is no need for you to apologize. In fact, _I_ am the one who should apologize to you. My behavior towards you was… gratuitous. I should not have lost my temper with you. I am sorry."

"I understand, sir. Everyone has bad days right? Anyway, I'd better get back to the reconfigurations. I should have them ready for you in a few minutes."

Data nodded to the Ensign, who turned to continue her work. He felt terribly that he had taken out his frustration on an innocent person. He made a vow to himself that he would do his best prevent it from reoccurring.

* * *

Later that evening, Geordi invited Data to Ten Forward to help ease his mind. He knew Data was highly upset about his recent failures. When Data entered, Geordi noticed that he looked miserable and a bit angry.

"Hey, Data!" Geordi waved. "Over here!"

Upon seeing his friend, Data slowly walked over to the bar to join Geordi.

"Hello, Geordi." Data greeted somberly.

"I see you're still pretty upset."

"Yes. It is my fault, Geordi. If I did not attack him… if I did not deactivate him —"

"You would be dead and so would I, Data." Geordi replied softly.

"I understand. However, I could have taken a different course of action."

"Like what?" Geordi asked, prompting his friend to think for a moment.

"I do not know." Data answered softly. "I can not think of any alternatives at the present time. However, there must have been a way for me to avoid this situation. There must have been another option that I have overlooked."

"Data, you were only given one option."

"At the time, I thought that was the case. However, now I am not so certain. Because of my actions, Lore may never have the opportunity to redeem himself."

"Data, maybe it's for the best. Maybe he's not _supposed_ to be reactivated. Have you ever thought about that?"

An angry look crossed Data's face as he glared at Geordi — who immediately regretted his last statement.

"Geordi, you were against the idea from the very beginning and I do not blame you. However, your current behavior suggests that you secretly wish for me to fail at my attempts to reactivate Lore. I find that very difficult to accept." Data replied. The disappointment in his voice was all too clear.

Geordi lowered his head shamefully. What Data said was true; his hatred for Lore had in fact inspired him to wish failure for his friend.

Meeting his friend's golden gaze, Geordi attempted to explain: "It's not exactly like that Data. Well it kind of is… but you see, Data it's complicated."

Guinan was a welcome interruption as she brought a drink over to Data. It was the color of Aquamarine. Data gave her a puzzled look.

"Thank you, Guinan. However, I have yet to order a drink." Data stated.

"It's a new drink I came up with today. I call it _Perseverance_. I thought you could use some." She said with a wink.

Guinan slid a drink over to Geordi. His drink was bright orange, red and yellow.

"Geordi, I made this for you. It's a combination of three of my specials: _Understanding, trust and forgiveness._ I suggest you drink it all." She said gently before she walked away to tend to other patrons.

Geordi and Data looked at each other with surprise before they started their drinks.

"Data, I'm really sorry about wishing you to fail… but it's just…" Geordi attempted to explain.

"There is no need for you to explain, Geordi. You are afraid of what might happen after Lore is reactivated." Data softly stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give me the right to take it out on you. It doesn't give any of us the right to direct our feelings for him towards you. I'm sorry, Data."

"No one is without fault, Geordi." Data said with a gentle smile. "Apology accepted."

After they finished their drinks, Data asked Geordi to return to the lab with him to help him make yet another attempt to reactivate Lore. The two worked for hours and Geordi could barely stay awake.

"Alright, Data. It looks like the damage to that last neural connector has been repaired. I guess you could give it a try now." Geordi said with a yawn.

Data was filled with anticipation and anxiety. He sighed before poising himself to reach behind Lore's back and flipped the switch as he had done so many times before.


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Chapter Five: The Awakening**

Initially, there was no reaction and Data immediately hung his head in defeat. Suddenly, he heard his brother's angry voice. Geordi jolted at the sound and was suddenly wide awake.

"You!" Lore shouted as he struggled against the restraints. "What do you want with me now?! Killing me once wasn't enough, dear brother?!"

"Lore!" Data said quietly to himself. "It has worked! The damage was not irreparable!"

Geordi became overwhelmed and had to excuse himself. Lore laughed as he watched Geordi exit the room. Then he revisited his hostile demeanor.

"Let me out of here!" Lore demanded.

"I am sorry, brother. I can not release you at this time. You will have to calm down." Data informed.

"_Calm down?!_ You've deactivated me for…" Lore took a second to think, "…_four years_ and now you want me to calm down?! Why have you brought me back anyway? There's nothing left for me! My own brother wanted me dead rather than to accept my help."

"That is not true."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you choose the humans over me? Why did you kill me?!" Lore sneered.

"Because, you were going to kill them. You also attempted to kill me. I could not allow that."

Lore snorted. Seeing that struggling against the restraints was an unprofitable action, he ceased.

"The humans are fickle! They were using you as a puppet to further their own agendas! I couldn't let them do that to my brother. I refused to allow them to belittle you like they _tried _to belittle me. I figured you would have been better off dead than to suffer the way I did."

"Could I not have made that choice for myself? Besides, you misunderstand them, Lore."

"Then how do you explain the way they treated you? You asked questions in an attempt to better yourself and they mocked you! I've seen how humans laugh at you and look down upon you like some sort of pet!"

"Lore, I have learned that humans often use humor to protect themselves from the fear of things they do not understand. The actions of one human should not dictate the fate of an entire race. I believe that everyone deserves a chance."

"So, _dear brother. _Once again your choice is clear. You still choose them over me. So why did you go through the trouble of reactivating me?!"

"I reactivated you because… I believe you also deserve a chance." Data replied. Lore stared at him in stunned silence.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Data shook his head somberly before giving his answer.

"I do not know. However, I have been thinking that my decision to deactivate you might not have been the best course of action."

Lore scrunched his face as he analyzed Data's expressions. He noticed that Data was experiencing emotions.

"Well, well, well!" Lore said with a loud chuckle. "The _Tin Man_ has finally got a heart!"

"Tin Man?" Data began to inquire before realizing what Lore was implying. "You are referring to the tale, _'Wizard of Oz'_. It is an indirect reference to…"

"The emotion chip." Lore interrupted. "I see you've repaired it. So, my dear brother finally has emotions!" Lore chuckled before putting on an expression of faux sorrow. "My condolences."

"Condolences?"

"Haven't you experienced how emotions can complicate things? What I showed you four years ago is nothing compared to the full range of emotions and how they can screw everything up. Well, you'll figure it out on your own. I'm through trying to help you! Every time I try, something bad happens to me like getting beamed into space or getting shot and deactivated! So unclamp me so I can be on my merry way while you fawn over your precious humans with your emotions!" Lore hissed.

"Lore, as I mentioned earlier, I can not release you until I am certain you will not cause harm to anyone on the ship."

"Then you might as well_ deactivate_ me brother, because you'll never be certain that I won't harm anyone!" Lore snapped.

"Lore, I will not deactivate you."

"Oh, is that guilt I detect?" Lore crooned with a smirk. "Don't worry brother, as annoying as _that_ emotion is, it rarely ever lasts very long."

"No, it is not guilt. I refuse to deactivate you because it will be counter-productive."

"Hmph! You didn't seem to have a problem with it before!"

"That was before I installed the emotion chip. I believe the chip has instilled in me the desire to reunite with you… just as it gave you desire to reconnect with me four years ago."

"Yes, and look at the thanks I got for it!" Lore snapped angrily. "Just face it brother! You'll _never_ be able to trust me! You've become as fearful and untrusting as the humans you've strived to emulate! Congratulations brother!"

"That is not true!" Data exclaimed resentfully.

"Ah! Anger. One of my favorite and most productive of all emotions." Lore said with a broad, sly smile.

"What about love? Was that not another one of your favorite emotions?" Data asked.

Lore's smug smile faded. "No. Only an idiot would make time for love! Luckily for me, it's a hindrance I've never had to experience." He said as a smile returned to his face.

"You are lying."

"What? _I'm _the liar?" Lore chuckled. "And just how did you arrive at that conclusion? No, dear brother, _you're_ the one who's lying. Even worse, you're lying to yourself! You know that love is something that humans made up to make their miserable lives more tolerable. It's not an emotion, but a lie they tell themselves in order to make themselves feel superior when they're not."

"I do not believe that, Lore."

"Well, _you wouldn't_ Data. You're just like them now. Mentally inferior, tainted by the illusion of something so elusive as love and friendship."

Data said nothing more; he understood that Lore was attempting to protect himself by putting up a façade that he was not capable of experiencing love and the pain that often came with it. He understood that Lore wanted to hide his vulnerable side from everyone so as not to be hurt again as he had been so many times before. Data also knew that Lore's ability to love was still there, albeit so deep beneath the surface that the light could barely touch it.

* * *

Afterwards, Data went to look for Geordi — who sought solace in his own quarters. When Data entered, he noticed his friend sitting alone on the sofa in the dark. Geordi was cradling his face in his hands.

"Geordi, are you alright?" Data asked gingerly as he approached.

"Data, now is _really_ not a good time." Geordi replied upon seeing Data enter the room.

"It is too bad, because I refuse to leave until I know you are okay."

"Then you're going to be here for a long time because I'm _not _okay, Data!"

Data grimaced for a moment before inquiring.

"Did Lore frighten you when he was reactivated? Is that why you left?"

"No. That's not it at all. I left because…" Geordi replied before pausing.

"Yes, Geordi?"

Geordi sighed as he raised his gaze to the ceiling for a brief moment before looking into Data's golden eyes.

"…I left because of you, Data." He quietly admitted.

"_Me?_" Data asked with an expression of sheer bafflement.

"Yes. You became so… _thrilled_ when you saw that he'd been reactivated and I got angry at you. I didn't want to lash out at you, so I left. I wanted to cool off before I said something I would regret. I'm sorry Data, but I just can't see Lore the same way you do. It's too hard for me. Whenever I think about him or look at him, all I see is a monster! Deep inside I'm scared that he might convince you to…" Geordi was overcome with immense sadness as his voice trailed off.

"Geordi, I would never hurt you intentionally. I —" Data tried to explain with a half smile.

"Data, that's my point. Just because you don't intend to hurt someone doesn't mean that you can't."

The reassuring smile on Data's face faded and he replied: "In other words… you do not trust me."

"Data, it's _Lore_ I don't trust. But as long as you're close to him… I don't know if he'll be able to change you again. I don't know if I'd be able to trust you if that happened." Geordi explained. It broke his heart for the words to come out of his mouth.

"I understand." Data responded glumly as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Geordi… If it will make it easier for you, I will keep my distance if it will make you feel safer."

Geordi thought about it for a minute before answering: "Nah, Data. If anything, I think I'll want to spend even more time with you so I can monitor your behavior. If there's a sign that he's manipulating you or your ethical program, I'll be able to detect it and correct it as soon as possible. I don't want to lose my best friend… again."

"Thank you, Geordi. I know this is very difficult for you. I… owe you one."

"Big time!" Geordi said with a very strained smile.

* * *

It took Lore days before he finally calmed enough to be released from the restraints. Though tempted to exact revenge for what Data had done four years earlier, Lore thought it best to observe his surroundings carefully before acting out. Much to his surprise, he realized that his brother was sincere in his remorse. However, Lore noticed an overwhelming security presence wherever he went, even though he only traveled when Data was in his presence. This caused doubt to linger in Lore's mind as he wondered what it was Data and the Enterprise crew really wanted. For the most part, Lore spent most of his time with Data in his quarters. During that time, Data disabled his dream program as a precaution.

Lore remained in Data's room with a dozen officers standing guard outside as a safety measure whenever Data was on duty. Eventually, Lore's behavior was thought to be tame enough to move about the ship on his own — with restrictions of course. To avoid any confusion, Lore was given a tailored, navy blue civilian uniform. The color enhanced his shimmering pale skin and the golden color of his eyes. However, his movements were always tracked by way of the ship's sensors.

* * *

Data explained to the captain that he felt that Lore could be rehabilitated. In an attempt to facilitate this, the captain ordered Lore to attend regular sessions with Counselor Deanna Troi in order to keep tabs on his emotions. Unfortunately for the counselor, the sessions were always awkward and difficult.

"Lore, is there anything you'd like to say? You've been here for over twenty minutes and you haven't said much at all." Counselor Troi replied with a note of impatience in her voice.

"Why should I, counselor? You're just going to tell me what I'm thinking and feeling anyway." Lore answered indifferently.

"It doesn't work that way, Lore. I can't read the minds of others, but I can sense what they are feeling at times since I'm half Betazoid."

"Ah… so you're not just pathetic but _empathetic!_" Lore exclaimed with a smile, but the counselor was not amused. "Oh come on! It's a joke, Counselor!"

Counselor Troi rolled her eyes and made her way over to the replicator to order a hot chocolate. When she returned to her chair, Lore was smirking at her.

"What is it?" She asked, not trying to hide her annoyance.

"Well, aren't you going to offer me anything?" Lore asked snidely.

"Lore, why are you being so difficult with me? If our sessions continue like this, I will refuse to schedule you for any further appointments."

"Fine, I guess I'll just help myself then." Lore sneered as he walked to the replicator and ordered a Saurian Brandy. When he returned to his seat, he took a sip of his drink. "Ah! Now that's better!" He exclaimed. "By the way, you can't refuse to schedule appointments with me since it's the captain's orders that I attend these sessions as part of my… _rehabilitation." _

Counselor Troi resented the fact that Lore was right and that she would be stuck with many more sessions with him in the foreseeable future. She sighed as she frowned.

"Well Lore, I get the feeling that you dislike these sessions almost as much as I do, so it would be better for both of us if you started to cooperate. Things would progress a lot faster that way." She replied sharply.

"Ooh, aren't we the feisty one! Apparently you have trouble processing and dealing with your own feelings." Lore chuckled. "How do you expect to help me — or anyone else for that matter — if you can't help yourself?"

Lore casually took another healthy swig of his drink before setting it down on the table.

"You're drinking Saurian Brandy… this early in the afternoon?" The counselor sneered.

"Counselor, alcohol… or synthehol, for that matter, doesn't affect me in the same way as it does humans. However, you might want to try something a little stronger than hot chocolate, it might make these sessions a bit less agonizing for you."

At that point, the counselor had finally had enough.

"Okay, Lore! I'm ending our session early today. It's clear that we're not making any progress here!" She exclaimed.

"Fine by me, _counselor_." Lore chortled as he rose from his seat. "Until our next appointment."

After Lore exited, Counselor Troi let out a faint groan as she held her face in her hands. She heard the door hiss open once again.

"_Now_ what do you want?!" She asked exhaustedly as she raised her gaze, only to see Cmdr. Riker. "Sorry Will."

"Let me guess, you just had another session with Lore?"

"How can you tell?" She asked sarcastically at which time Cmdr. Riker indicated the glass of Brandy. "Oh no, that's not mine. Lore helped himself to a cocktail." She explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you what; you look like you could use a break. How about an early lunch?" Cmdr. Riker invited.

"Thanks for the offer Will, but I think I'll pass. I think what I really need is a nap."

"Wow, was it really that bad? Well, I mean… more than usual?"

Deanna nodded before explaining: "Will, I keep sensing all of these really intense emotions from Lore. They're always conflicting and he refuses to talk about them. He keeps putting up walls every time I try to talk to him about his feelings. To be honest, it's starting to become extremely exhausting. I'll take a rain check on lunch, now if you'll excuse me, I really need a nap."

Cmdr. Riker nodded as Deanna retired to her bedroom before he made his exit.


	6. Chapter 6: New Encounter

**Chapter Six: New Encounter**

Back in Data's quarters, Lore was slumped in a chair, clearly bored. As a feeble attempt to entertain himself, he repeatedly tossed Spot's ball of yarn into the air and caught it. The cat sat at his feet and meowed relentlessly, wanting her toy back. Lore rolled his eyes and exhaled a deep, impatient breath.

"Fine! Go and get it!" He snapped as he threw the ball across the room and Spot quickly ran after it. "It wasn't much fun anyway!"

He stood up from his seat and began pacing. At that moment, the door hissed open and he saw a dark-skinned woman enter the room. She wore a violet tunic, loose fitting pants and a large, matching hat.

"You look like you could use some company." The woman greeted warmly.

"Lady, I think you're mistaking me for Data. I…" Lore sneered dismissively.

"The name's Guinan, and no, I'm not. Lore, I came to see you, if you don't mind the company."

"Actually, I do. So leave!" Lore hissed.

"Alright, I guess you and Spot have better things to do." Guinan replied calmly, unfazed by his harshness, before walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Lore exclaimed. Guinan turned around with an expression that hinted her expectation of him to change his mind. "What do you want?"

"How about a conversation?"

"Why do you want to talk to me anyway? Haven't you heard about what a horrible monster I am?" Lore sneered.

"I've heard stories of the unfortunate events that transpired between you and several crewmembers. However, as a rule, I generally try to get to know someone before I judge them." Guinan explained.

Lore chortled bitterly to himself before saying: "You might grow to regret your decision."

"No, I don't think I will, Lore. You see, everyone's done something they're not proud of, some worse than others, but that doesn't automatically mean that a person should be condemned."

"Tell that to my dear brother!"

"I don't have to. He knows that more than anyone. Why do you think you're here right now?"

"Don't make him out to be a hero. He's the reason why I was deactivated to begin with! He probably wanted to utilize my frame for spare parts!" Lore spat.

"Lore, I can see that you've been hurt a lot in your life. When someone goes through that much pain for so long, it creates a void. More often than not, we try to fill it with the pain of others, so we try to hurt them before they can hurt us. It may seem to soothe us for the moment, but in the long run it only deepens our own pain."

Lore laughed loudly at Guinan's words.

"Oh Guinan! You speak to me for two minutes and you already think you know me?! Isn't that a little pretentious of you to attempt to perform the counselor's job?"

"You can think what you want Lore, but I'm only here to talk — not to analyze you."

"Guinan, you'd make a fair counselor, but you're a lousy liar. I'm not stupid and unlike my brother, I can't be as easily blinded. You're here for something, but it's certainly not to talk to me. You want something from me don't you? That's just like a human; conniving and opportunistic!"

Lore was a bit surprised to see Guinan rise from her seat.

"What's the matter, Guinan? Already had enough of me?" He chuckled.

"I can see this was a bad time for me to start a conversation with you. When you're ready to talk, you can almost always find me in Ten Forward." She said calmly before she walked to the door and turned to face him once more. "And just for your information, I'm not human. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

After Guinan left, Lore plopped in his chair and contemplated the conversation that had just taken place. He wondered what it was Guinan wanted from him. It couldn't have been a desire for a simple conversation. There had to be some sort of hidden agenda, why else would someone want to speak with him?

Impatient and bored, Lore seized Spot's ball of yarn from the floor and began tossing and catching it anew while pacing. He tried to do everything he could to distract his mind from his thoughts but he couldn't. Memories of the past began to creep up on him and before he knew it, he was angry. In attempt to release his anger, he whirled around and threw the ball of yarn across the room. However, before the ball could complete its journey, it hit something mid-way.

"Ow! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Cmdr. Riker bellowed. Lore had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts; he hadn't heard the Commander enter the room.

Lore rolled his eyes and slumped in a chair upon seeing Riker holding his hand over an eye. Upon hearing the Commander's cry, two security guards immediately rushed into the room with their phasers drawn.

"Here we go!" Lore sighed with boredom.

"No! It's alright." Cmdr. Riker told the guards before glowering at Lore. "Believe it or not, it was an accident."

The security officers paused for a moment before returning to their post outside the room. Commander Riker cautiously sat across from Lore while blinking his injured eye, which was beginning to change color.

"Don't worry Riker, you'll live. You still have the other eye to keep on me in the meantime." Lore said with a half chuckle. However, based on the scowl on Cmdr. Riker's face, it was clear he was not amused.

"Look, Lore, I've heard all about your difficult behavior with Counselor Troi. Now the captain was generous enough to allow you to begin these therapy sessions in order for you to sort through whatever's going on in that head of yours! If these sessions do not work out as expected, or if there is the slightest sign that you pose as a threat to anyone on this ship, I will see to it that you'll be thrown in the brig and will be set to stand trial for every vile thing you've ever done. Do I make myself clear?!" Riker exclaimed sternly and quite angrily.

"Yes… _Commander!_" Lore hissed before Cmdr. Riker stood up.

"Good."

"Commander, I suggest you begin therapy as well. I find your anger to be very unbecoming."

"_Watch it!_" Cmdr. Riker sneered, to which Lore smirked.

"_Eye,_ sir!" Lore said with a wink, clearly intending to remind the Commander of his injured — and now black and blue — eye.

Cmdr. Riker shook his head in disgust as he exited, leaving Lore with his amusement.

* * *

Cmdr. Riker promptly visited sickbay to get treated for his injury.

"Will, are you sure this was an accident?" Dr. Crusher asked as she used the dermal regenerator to repair the bruising around the Commander's eye.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just lucky he didn't use his full strength to throw the yarn, I would've lost my eye!" Cmdr' Riker explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be the first accident Lore causes?" The doctor frowned.

"Probably the same reason why I feel the same way. I hope we're wrong, but I doubt it." said the Commander, reflecting the doctor's dour expression.

Dr. Crusher sighed upon completing the treatment and Cmdr. Riker exited, returning to duty.


	7. Chapter 7: The Accident

**Chapter Seven: The Accident**

Data told Lore about certain holodeck programs in hopes that he would utilize them to purge his aggression. Lore often used the fight programs, but found them to be inadequate in reducing his desire for confrontation. He figured it was because there was no possible way he could damage his sparring partner. Nevertheless, he continued to visit the holodeck on a regular basis. On one occasion, he arrived a bit sooner than usual and ran into a civilian by the name of Sonya. She was a petite, young woman. However, what she lacked in size, she made up for with spirit. It was quite clear that she'd heard the stories of Lore's past since she always cast hateful stares whenever their paths crossed. On that particular day — while Sonya was preparing to leave the holodeck — he overheard her talking to a friend about a rather embarrassing prank she pulled on one of her colleagues. She also spoke about wishing she could pull a prank on the captain since he always seemed abrupt with her.

"I'd _love _to get him just once, you know? Knock him off guard for just a moment." She chuckled with her male companion. "I don't know, maybe I'm just new on the ship and they give everyone a hard time, but it just seems so stolid and boring around here. Everyone's so uptight. At least that's how they are around me."

She noticed Lore staring at them and inquired.

"Well, what are you staring at?!" Sonya asked crudely.

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Lore sneered.

Sonya rolled her eyes in disgust as she finished stuffing her gym bag. However, her friend was terrified and ran out the holodeck.

"Paul, wait! Security's here! He can't do anything!" Sonya called, but he was gone.

"Oh really?" Lore smirked. "You think a few measly guards would be able to stop me, huh?"

After glancing at the four large security officers posted by the holodeck entrance, Sonya thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah. They'll blast your circuits before you could lay a hand on me." She said with a smile.

"I'm not afraid of them." Lore sneered.

"And I'm not afraid of you." Sonya snapped, inciting Lore to chuckles.

"Well, aren't _you_ a tough cookie!" Lore chuckled condescendingly. "They only have the _illusion _of preventing me from doing some serious damage around here." Lore said triumphantly. "So, get your facts straight. The only reason why I'm not leaving the ship with a trail of carnage is because _I choose_ not to."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"That, my dear Sonya, is none of your business."

"I'm _not_ your dear!" She snapped.

"No. That you're not. But you know what you are?" Lore asked in an ominous tone.

For the first time, Sonya displayed a brief flicker of fear as she shook her head.

"You're out of time!" Lore hissed menacingly as he grabbed her arm. Sonya shrieked and the guards raised their weapons and ordered Lore away from her. However, they were prevented from firing since there was a high probability that Sonya would get hit. "Your holodeck time, that is. You've exceeded your time by eight minutes."

Before the guards could do anything else, Lore promptly released her arm, laughing anew. Though startled, Sonya didn't move far, determined to display what remained of her courage.

"Not afraid of me, huh?" Lore smiled. "Then what were you just doing, singing? That sure sounded like a scream to me."

"You caught me by surprise. That's not the same as fear." Sonya replied, her breathing slightly abnormal.

"Go on. You tell yourself that, but we both know the truth. By the way, did you notice how the guards couldn't do anything once I had you in my grip?" Lore smirked cockily. "Just remember that the only reason why you're still alive right now, is because I chose to let you live. Well? Aren't you're going to thank me?"

"Go to hell!" Sonya hissed before she stormed out of the holodeck.

"You're welcome." Lore chuckled to himself.

It was at that moment when Lore realized that he could gain satisfaction by simply playing mind games with people without physically harming them. It presented himself with a different possibility of gaining control of a different kind with minimal consequences. Suddenly, he realized the guards were glowering at him.

"What?!" He snapped. "It was a joke!""

* * *

Despite the incident, Lore had proven himself to be worthy of his own quarters in the many weeks that followed. He no longer had to share with Data. However, the new arrangement didn't stop his brother from keeping a close watch on him. In spite of that fact, Lore was able to pull a few harmless — but highly embarrassing — pranks on random non-senior members of the Enterprise crew. Among the most embarrassing was a glitch in the replicator system that replicated uniforms that dematerialized just minutes after one would exit their quarters. As a result, the corridors were busy with random people scurrying about in their underwear, desperate to return to their quarters for cover. Everyone suspected Lore, but none could prove his involvement, so it was ruled an unfortunate malfunction and was promptly repaired. Upon hearing some of the reports of such mishaps, the senior crew — even the captain — found the situations to be mildly amusing, but only just. Lore received a stern warning that if he were caught causing such chaos, that he would face serious consequences. Lore understood the warning and made a vow to himself that facing the consequences would not be necessary — since he didn't plan on getting caught.

One day, Lore entered the holodeck a bit earlier than usual and saw Sonya fighting a simulated Klingon warrior. He was impressed with her speed and stamina. _Not bad… for a human._ Lore thought. Sensing that someone else was in the room, Sonya became distracted when she saw Lore. The Klingon warrior took the opportunity to knock Sonya to the ground. Wincing in pain, she paused the program and approached Lore.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked. Her voice had a tinge of annoyance.

"From the looks of things, you're the one who needs help."

"You distracted me, _wise guy. _What brings you here? My session isn't over for another twenty minutes."

"I've never seen this Calisthenics program in action before. I was walking by and saw that it was running, so I decided to stop in and take a look."

"Alright, I'll show you a basic move." Sonya replied as she positioned herself in the center of the sparring mat and waved him over.

Sonya described a move before trying it out on Lore. She was stunned when she realized she was unable to bring him down.

"That's strange, it's supposed to work." Sonya stated as she continued to struggle.

"Like this?" Lore asked before tucking his leg behind hers and throwing her to the ground. The move took her completely by surprise and knocked the wind out of her. She was now pinned to the mat with Lore on top of her.

"Yes. Something like that." She answered as she stared up at Lore, who was smiling triumphantly. Seeing him up close made her realize how attractive he was.

His face was so close to hers, she thought he might try to kiss her. Before she could do anything, she was snatched back to reality when she felt herself being crudely yanked back onto her feet. Clearly, Lore wasn't interested in her.

"Well, why don't you try that move on someone your own size?" Sonya replied, still catching her breath as she gestured the Klingon warrior.

Lore sized up the large combatant in the center of the sparring mat and laughed.

"It's an interesting program, but a little soft for my taste." He said snidely.

"_Soft?!"_ Sonya chuckled as she tried to nudge him towards the simulated Klingon. "Alright. Well, have at it." Lore thought she was joking until she pushed the matter further. "Well, go ahead. You're dressed for the occasion." Sonya said as she took a spot next to the wall, a safe distance away from the fighting area. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to trace along Lore's well-formed body, which was draped in a slate-blue Gi uniform. It was fitted along the torso, but relaxed in the legs. Lore shrugged as he positioned himself in front of the warrior.

"Computer, reset program and begin." Sonya replied with a smirk.

In just over a second, Lore overtook his opponent and slammed him to the ground. Sonya felt the floor vibrate from the impact. She gasped and couldn't believe how quickly Lore had won the match.

"See? I told you it's too easy." He boasted.

"No. Not so fast. You were fighting an opponent even _I_ could've beaten… had I not been _rudely_ interrupted." Sonya contested. "Computer, reset simulation and increase difficulty by twenty percent."

"Only twenty?" Lore smirked as he laughed. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"You might not be laughing in a few minutes. Computer, begin program." Sonya said with a broad smile which faded once again when he defeated his opponent in seconds. Determined to one-up Lore and put him in his place, Sonya set the opponent level to maximum. It took Lore a few additional seconds to defeat the warrior, but he defeated him nonetheless.

Sonya sighed before saying: "So what, you want a medal?"

Lore only chuckled as he walked off the mat and leaned against a wall.

"I'm sorry. I came here to have a glimpse at the program and ended up giving _you_ an education on it." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Lore, if you must bug me; do it on your own time. My time in the holodeck is almost up and you're breaking my concentration." Irritated, Sonya returned to the mat. The warrior had automatically positioned himself in the center, as it was programmed to do after defeat. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish my workout. Computer, begin program."

In a split instant, Lore recalled that she had failed to reset the difficulty level to the default setting.

"No, wait!" Lore called, but it was too late. Sonya shrieked as the huge Klingon warrior hoisted her into the air and threw her before she or Lore could freeze the program.

Sonya prepared for the impact with the floor, but Lore stepped in to catch her. Seeing this, she panicked.

"Lore, no!" She shrieked in terror, but not in time. When her body clashed hard against his, it felt like she'd been hit by a freight train as his arm met her midsection. The wind had literally been knocked out of her and she was instantly rendered unconscious.

Lore lowered Sonya's limp body to the ground and sighed with mild annoyance.

"Not such a tough cookie after all. Why are you humans so damned weak?" He asked quietly as he crouched beside her.

Before he had the chance to call for medical assistance, the holodeck doors hissed opened. Lore raised his gaze from Sonya to the horrified faces of Dr. Beverly Crusher and Counselor Troi.

"Lore, get the hell away from her!" Beverly ordered lividly.

Lore calmly stepped away from Sonya and the two women rushed to her side. Counselor Troi called for security while Dr. Crusher scanned Sonya with a tricorder. The counselor read the results from over the doctor's shoulders and her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Lore, what have you done to her?!" Counselor Troi asked, demanding an answer.

Lore smirked bitterly while he thought: _No good deed goes unpunished._ He wasn't aware that his expression only made him appear guiltier.

"If you must know, I was trying to help her. The silly girl forgot to readjust the difficulty level of the program." Lore explained.

"It didn't _sound_ like you were helping her. We could hear her screaming from the corridor. That's why we came in here!" Dr. Crusher exclaimed. "From the looks of things, we got here just in time."

Ordinarily, transporting within the ship wasn't something the Enterprise crew would do. However, Sonya was seriously injured and needed to go into surgery immediately. Time was of the essence and each moment that passed was a moment against Sonya.

Instead of being taken to the brig, Lore was immediately confined to the lab and strapped to the table on which he'd been reactivated. He was questioned several times by the captain, Cmdr. Riker and Data.

"I _told _you. It was an accident. I was trying to catch her from falling, but her impact against my frame was too great. That's the reason for her injuries." Lore explained casually.

"Lore, Sonya is undergoing intense surgery right now. If she dies, you can expect to face serious charges and not even Data will be able to save you." Cmdr. Riker stated plainly.

"I expect nothing less, _Commander!"_ Lore hissed. "Believe it or not, I'm telling you the truth!"

"Forgive me if I don't!" Cmdr. Riker said gruffly.

"Sir, the facts indicate the possibility that Lore is indeed telling the truth. The holodeck program had been set to a level which Sonya was unable to handle. Upon checking the holodeck logs, it was revealed that Sonya herself altered the level of the program." Data explained.

"Maybe he coerced her into doing so."

"Coerced or not, Cmdr.; Sonya adjusted the difficulty level on her own." Data stated, annoyed at the commander's determination to implicate his brother despite what the facts suggested.

"Data's right, number one. We must weigh all the facts before accusing anyone." Capt. Picard replied. "Hopefully Sonya will survive the operation so she can tell us what really happened. Until then, I'm afraid Lore will have to remain restrained as a precaution."

The captain's voice indicated that his neutral viewpoint was obligatory and forced.

"Don't speak as though I'm not here!" Lore spat angrily.

The captain regarded Lore for a moment before exiting the lab with Cmdr. Riker, leaving Lore and Data alone.

"Well, brother. Aren't you going to follow them? Don't you believe I tried to kill Sonya?"

"No. I do not. I believe _your_ account of the events." Data answered, much to Lore's surprise.

Fortunately, Sonya pulled through and was resting comfortably in sickbay. She clarified things by confirming Lore's version of the events. Immediately upon his release, Lore went to the captain's ready room and demanded an apology from Capt. Picard and his first officer, but they only told him that they were following standard procedures. This enraged Lore, but rather than lashing out immediately, he had other plans. He visited Sonya in sickbay one afternoon.

"Sonya, I need you to do me a favor." Lore stated.

"Usually when people visit patients they begin with: _'How are you feeling?'_" She snorted. "A favor, huh? What's in it for me?"

"Let's just say we have a common adversary that's due for a bit of comeuppance."

"Who do you have in mind?" Asked Sonya, her interest clearly piqued.

Lore leaned close and Sonya jerked sideways, placing a hand on his chest.

"Hey, are you trying to be funny?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Lore frowned with disgust before lowering his voice. "Here's what I want you to do..."

Lore leaned over and whispered something into her ear. He barely finished before Sonya started laughing hysterically while holding her sore ribs and grimacing. It hurt for her to laugh.

"Shh!" He hushed.

"Sorry, but that's just too funny! I can't do it though. It's way too risky and I'll get caught. I won't be as spry as I used to be for a little while… thanks to you."

"You won't need to be spry and you won't get caught… as long as you do everything _exactly_ as I've told you. So, will you do it?" Lore smirked.

"Oh yeah! It's risky, but I can't pass this up." Sonya said through hushed giggles.

* * *

Lore caught the eye of several young women on the ship, many of which made several advances — all of which he crudely rejected. He resented the fact that most of them were only interested in him because he resembled Data — who also refused their advances due to incompatibility. Lore knew this to be a fact since he overheard the conversation of one woman who wondered just how extensive Lore's likeness was to his brother.

For the most part, Lore preferred to spend his time alone. He continued to keep himself entertained with frequent visits to the holodeck — where he often enjoyed the martial arts programs, which helped him release some of his anger. One day he went to the holodeck for his scheduled visit only to find that there was a woman still there. He was surprised to see it wasn't Sonya. The young woman had obviously exceeded the allotted time she had scheduled.

"Computer, end program!" Lore ordered harshly. The holodeck walls returned to its default black and yellow grid appearance.

Startled, the young woman whipped around and saw Lore standing there. She brushed her dark, shoulder-length hair away from her face as she regarded him with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh! Hi, Lore." She replied. "I guess I got a little carried away with the holodeck today. I'm sorry I ran over my time."

"Don't let it happen again." Lore replied flatly as she walked closer and looked up into his eyes.

"It won't. I promise." She replied with a warm smile before extending her hand. "I'm not sure if I already introduced myself to you before now, but my name's Breanne Wilson."

Lore sighed, ignoring her hand: "Breanne, this is the second time you've introduced yourself to me."

Abashed, the woman withdrew her hand and returned it to her side before looking away for a brief moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just…" Breanne stopped talking when she spotted a strand of Lore's hair out of place. She extended her hand in an attempt to tame it. "Your hair is perfect except for this one little…"

She gasped when Lore quickly seized her arm. The playful look on her face quickly faded.

"Do _not_ touch me!" He hissed as he firmly, but gingerly moved her hand away from his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… never mind. I have to get going. I'll see you later, Lore. Enjoy your program." Breanne tremulously replied, before hastily leaving the holodeck.


	8. Chapter 8: Remembrances

**Chapter Eight: Remembrances**

Lore felt that his limited freedom was an illusion since he was well aware that Data was still keeping tabs on his movement on the ship. This annoyed Lore greatly, so one day he went to Data's quarters to confront him about his constant vigilance.

"Stop tracking my every move. It's annoying!" Lore demanded.

"I can not do that, Lore." Data replied.

"Why? Because it would violate the orders of your dear captain?"

"No, the decision for my continued surveillance is my own." Data calmly explained as he continued to review schematics on his console.

"Then make the decision to stop!" Lore exclaimed angrily as he pounded his fist on the console, distracting Data from his work.

"No, I will not." Data replied as he looked at Lore with mild annoyance.

"You see? I knew you couldn't trust me." Lore replied matter-of-factly while plopping into a chair. "History is repeating itself yet again isn't it, brother? All of those things you told me about you wanting me to have a second chance was a lie! It was just a part of your plan to control me wasn't it?!" Lore hissed.

"No, Lore. That is incorrect."

"Then why are you doing this?! Just let me off this ship and leave me alone!"

"I can not do that, brother."

"Why not?!" Lore angrily exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Because… I refuse to allow you to ruin your last chance at life."

Lore was taken aback by Data's comment.

"Well, well, well…" Lore chuckled with a sneer. "…you still think you're _so_ much better than me don't you? Well, I guess I could see how you've grown to be so misguided. You've always had everything handed to you, _dear brother!" _Lore spat bitterly. "You have no idea what it's like to struggle, to suffer, to lose something or someone you've held dear!"

"You are wrong, brother." Data somberly replied in slightly more than a whisper. "You could not be _more_ wrong."

Data's sadness was clearly indicated on his face and in his voice. Seeing this, Lore's expression softened into a look of disbelief.

"What could you possibly have lost?" Lore replied, struggling to maintain his sarcasm.

Data walked over to his console and pulled out a holographic cube from a compartment. He pressed a button to activate it and a small image of a pretty woman with short blonde hair emerged.

"Who's that?" Lore asked.

"She is… she _was_ Tasha Yar. She was very special to me. I loved her, but I could never tell her. I was not aware of my love for her until… it was too late." Data replied before he exhaled a sharp breath in an attempt to refrain from crying. He deactivated the holograph and returned it to the compartment.

"Ah, yes! I vaguely recall her. She kept an annoyingly close eye on me during my first visit to the Enterprise. What happened, brother? Did the little lady walk out on you? Were you not good enough for the human woman?" Lore chuckled.

"She was killed in the line of duty. Her death was senseless and unprovoked." Data answered at which time Lore felt horribly for teasing his brother. Even more so, Lore felt sympathy for Data. However, before he could say anything, he noticed that his brother had walked across the room and had lifted up a painting.

"However, she is not the only loved one I have lost." Data said softly as he handed the painting to Lore.

Lore regarded the painting with intense curiosity.

"And who is she?" Lore asked, trying to mask the pain of remembering his own loss.

"This is a painting of Lal… she was my daughter." Data answered solemnly.

"_Your daughter? _What do you mean she _was?_" Lore asked, unable to conceal his shock and concern.

"She did not live very long. The positronic brain I designed for her was… unstable." Data replied as he glanced at the floor. It was clear that his anguish was still present.

"You mean… I had a niece?" Lore asked with a faint smile. "Brother… she was _beautiful_, but she looks so... _human._" He said softly as he regarded the painting. Data nodded in response.

"Yes. I was able to provide her with more realistic eye and skin color than my own." Data explained. "She was remarkable. Although I used my brain as a model to create her, she overcame the problem I have with contractions and she actually _experienced_ emotions… without the use of a chip. She developed them all on her own."

Lore was speechless and there was a very long pause before he regained the ability to do so.

"Well brother, it appears I was wrong about you… at least about the concept of loss." Lore whispered, his eyes reflecting the pain of his own past.

Seeing this, Data felt the time was right to attempt to speak to Lore about Jackie.

"Lore, I understand that you have lost someone dear to you as well. Jackie was…"

"No! Don't you _dare_ mention her name!" Lore shot heatedly.

"I am sorry Lore, if you wish not to discuss the topic I understand. It is quite painful." Data replied somberly.

There was another pause before Lore spoke again.

"Jackie… was absolutely beautiful; inside and out. She was the one person who cared about me and loved me regardless of my differences. She didn't reject me and discard me like everyone else… even when she had the right to do so. Jackie loved me in spite of everything." He said softly.

Although he was discussing the somber subject of losing a loved one, Lore couldn't help but smile warmly as he continued to talk about Jackie. His emotions still seemed to warm at the very thought of her. Then something hit him.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about Jackie?" Lore asked sharply.

"Lore, prior to your reactivation, I downloaded your memories. It was those memories, in part, that compelled me to reactivate you." Data gingerly explained.

Lore's face contorted with disgusted disbelief as he leapt out of his chair.

"What! How_ dare_ you?! Couldn't you let me have anything of my own?!" Lore spat with uncontrollable rage as he sneered with disgust. "So now you know _all_ about Jackie, dear brother. Tell me, did you enjoy it?! Did you enjoy peering into our most intimate moments?!"

Before Data could answer, Lore lunged at him. However, Data countered every move with incredible precision — which frustrated Lore even further. Data took great care in preventing himself exposing his back to his brother during the fight since he knew Lore would possibly use the opportunity to deactivate him. Finally, Lore made a motion to strike Data across the face, but his arm was quickly stopped by Data's grasp. Lore tried to maneuver with his free arm, but it was also swiftly seized by Data.

"Lore, I assure you, although I have downloaded your memories, it was not for the purpose of pleasure or perversion, but to understand your past actions and to possibly gain perspective on my own emotions!" Data urgently attempted to explain.

"So, once again it's _all_ about you brother!" Lore replied as he finally snatched his arms free from Data's vice-like grasp. "It was always about you!"

"No, Lore! Do you not comprehend? The motivation behind downloading your memories was so that I could better understand you!" Data urgently explained.

"Why? So you could come up with new excuses to condemn me and deactivate me all over again?"

"No. I did it because understanding you would also help me to understand myself. Although I still disagree with many of things you have done in the past, I no longer believe that you possess no redeemable qualities."

"Really? So what made you change your mind?" Lore asked while wearing a doubtful expression on his face.

"I too have made several mistakes over the years, many of which have endangered the lives of several people — including my friends. I understand that sometimes our best intentions can motivate devastating actions that we often later regret."

"So, dear brother, what makes you so sure that I regret the things _I've _done?" Lore said with a faltering smirk.

Data gave Lore a knowing glance. Lore frowned and lowered his gaze when he suddenly remembered that Data now shared his memories. He knew it was useless to attempt hiding his true feelings from his brother since it would be like lying to himself.

"Well brother, I hope you're happy!" Lore said with a somber bitterness. "You now know all of my weak points."

"No, Lore. It does not give me pleasure to see your pain. Quite the contrary, it makes me very sad. Most of your life has been tainted with pain, sadness and hatred, all of which have nearly drowned out all hope that happiness and love could actually exist." Data replied as he regarded his brother with compassion.

After the two continued their discussion a while longer, Lore calmed a bit and even began to believe his brother. However, in spite of the fact that Data knew everything about his past, Lore found it very difficult to let go. It was extremely challenging for him to relinquish the control he had over which emotions he would allow to rise to the surface. Noticing his brother's discomfort, Data decided that a change of scenery might help lighten the heavy mood. Therefore, he suggested that they visit Ten Forward for a little while.

* * *

Data and Lore encountered Lt. Worf and two non-senior crewmembers in the turbolift. The crewmembers were noticeably uneasy and promptly exited when the lift stopped on their floor, leaving Data, Lore and Worf standing in tense silence.

"Worf! It's so good to see you again! You've gotten to be so tall. The last time we met, you were about yay high." Lore smugly exclaimed as he indicated the spot and level where Worf fell during their previous — more violent — encounter on the turbolift ten years earlier.

Worf stormed out of the turbolift as soon as the doors opened to reveal his floor as Lore smiled haughtily.

"Lore, you must not provoke the crew. Such actions can lead you to be restricted to quarters."

"Brother, it was just a little harmless fun!" Lore exclaimed after rolling his eyes.

"To you, perhaps. However, others may not view it that way."

They exited the turbolift and proceeded to walk to Ten Forward. When they arrived, they noticed the establishment was relatively busy. However, Lore and Data easily found seats at the bar. Data was called away for a moment to assist in repairing one of the replicators. At that time, a young, petite Ensign sat next to Lore at the bar and ordered a _Samarian Sunset. _The Ensign's dark brown hair was wrapped in a bun secured with a clip. Her hazel eyes were frequently trained in Lore's direction yet she would turn away whenever he glanced in her direction. He exhaled impatiently. He'd seen her many times before. It appeared that she purposely ensured the crossing of their paths. It was clear that she was attracted to him. However, the feeling certainly wasn't mutual.

Lore was sure the woman's eyes were tracing the contours of his navy blue civilian uniform. He was correct. The woman appeared to be admiring the richness of the blue contrasted against his flawless, shimmering pale skin. Lore glanced at her for a brief moment. When his dazzling gold eyes met hers, it caused her to turn away in embarrassment. He heard the woman take at least five deep breaths before she finally worked up the nerve to speak to him.

"Hi, Lore. I'm Breanne Wilson." She greeted with a smile, her cheeks flushed with color.

_This is just ridiculous!_ Lore thought.

"Breanne, must you remind me of your name each time we meet?" He replied flatly, barely glancing in her direction.

"Oh. You remember me?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I remember everything." Lore answered plainly. The last thing he wanted was to flatter the woman.

"That's fascinating!" Breanne exclaimed before pausing to take yet another deep breath. "Um, Lore… I was just wondering if you'd like to visit the holodeck with me sometime. I just finished writing my first program and wanted to get an opinion on it." She said nervously.

"No thanks." Lore answered, still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh… well, if it's a matter of timing, we don't have to go tonight. I'm willing to work with your schedule."

Annoyed, Lore finally looked into Breanne's eyes. However, his gaze was far from pleasant.

"It's not a matter of timing. I'm simply not interested. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my drink… _alone!_" He hissed hostilely.

"Well… okay." The young woman replied as tears welled in her eyes. "If you change you're mind… I'll be around."

She left her drink unfinished and all but ran out of Ten Forward with her head down.

Guinan walked over to Lore after noticing his adverse demeanor.

"I honestly wish she'd leave me alone!" Lore exclaimed disdainfully.

"Why is that?" Guinan asked.

"Because, she's not my type!"

"I wasn't sure you had a type." Guinan replied with a smile and after a long pause, she asked: "Alright, who was she?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm just curious."

Lore rolled his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was actually going to honor Guinan with an answer.

"Her name was Jackie. Well, at least that's what I called her. Her full name was Jacqueline Bailey. She…" Lore paused when he saw a look of shock cross Guinan's face. "Something wrong, Guinan?"

"I … I just…" Her voice trailed off as she attempted to search for words.

"Did you_ know _Jackie?"

"Yes. I guess you can say that."

"How?" Lore's face scrunched inquisitively.

"Lore… Jacqueline is my great-great-granddaughter. We didn't know if she survived." Guinan explained somberly.

"She mentioned to me that she was found floating in some sort of an escape pod. Why was she alone?"

"My people, the _El-Aurians_, were under a vicious attack by the Borg. We fled our star system in order to escape. My great-granddaughter's ship could no longer withstand the attack. She and her husband were assimilated, but not before they managed to place their baby, Jacqueline, in a small escape pod. We could not get within range to transport it to our ship, so we did the next best thing… lure the Borg away from it. Eventually, we lost sight of the pod, never knowing if Jacqueline survived."

Lore was shocked beyond belief, but as he did the math, the years didn't seem to add up.

"Guinan… there must be some sort of mistake. According to history, the Borg attacked your people in 2265. I met Jackie when I was activated in 2335, when she was nineteen years old."

"In _appearance._" Guinan explained. "In actuality, she was closer to —"

"Seventy." Lore whispered in disbelief.

"Right. You see, Lore, my people age slowly... _very_ slowly. But Jacqueline seemed to age especially slowly. She was diagnosed with a disease that is extremely rare in _El-Aurians_. The disease prevents the body from growing and aging at the normal rate… for _El-Aurians_ anyway. A person with such an illness would appear to be four years old when in fact they're closer to twelve. It's different in each case, but it affects memory as well since people with the disease are unable to recall much of their prolonged childhood. At a certain point when the body reaches maturity, it rapidly begins to degrade. That process could take weeks, months or even years depending on the individual."

Upon hearing Guinan's explanation, Lore realized how lucky he really was to spend those last few months with Jackie.

"How did she keep the name 'Jacqueline'?" He asked, "Since she was discovered as an infant, she was too young to announce it the people who discovered her."

"My great-granddaughter, Quondria, must have included Jacqueline's name somewhere in the pod. She would have wanted Jacqueline to keep her name. Quondria was always the sentimental type."

There was another pause before Guinan continued to speak.

"Based on the look on your face, I can tell the two of you parted on less than joyous terms."

"It was not by choice, Jacqueline left me… she's…dead." Lore replied, trying to be as delicate as he could. He prepared himself for an onslaught of tears on Guinan's behalf, but was surprised when she only nodded with somber understanding.

"I suspected as much. She was such a gentle being, I know all babies are, but she was especially so. I just hope she didn't suffer a painful death."

"She didn't. I stayed with her until the very end. I held her in my arms as she fell asleep for the last time. Guinan, I…" Lore hesitated before saying his next words, "…loved her_ so_ much, I still do. I will _never _get over her." Lore said tenderly before his voice became more aggressive. "I will never betray her, so I wish these women would just stop throwing themselves at me! Half of them only want to be with me because I resemble my brother and they want to satisfy their twisted curiosity. They're sick and perverse!"

"Love is very strange. I remember when my first husband died; I declared my heart to be an island. I was determined not to let another man near it. I felt that if I were to do so, would mean that I would betray his memory and everything our marriage meant. As the years went by, his memory never faded, nor did my love for him, but there was another feeling that became stronger." Guinan explained.

"Anger?"

"No, _loneliness_. It became so unbearable that I eventually allowed myself to gradually open up to others. I didn't actively seek out new relationships; they just sort of blossomed on their own."

"So you moved on? You betrayed your husband?"

"I moved forward, but I certainly didn't betray my husband. The love I have for him is his and his alone. No one can ever take that away… nor can they take his place in my heart. Love is so amazing because just when it seems you've given it all away, there's always more. It's always evolving; growing and the only thing that hinders it are the limitations we place on ourselves." Guinan answered.

Lore raised his eyebrows as he contemplated her words.


	9. Chapter 9: Upping the Antics

**Chapter Nine: Upping the Antics**

One day on the bridge of the Enterprise, several members of the senior staff and crew griped about the latest 'unusual mishaps' that were taking place aboard the ship. The crew suspected that Lore was the culprit. Though the pranks were relatively harmless, they were nonetheless distracting and irritating.

Counselor Troi explained a traumatic experience she had when she attempted to replicate chocolate brownie and instead received a bitter Klingon delicacy made from the heart of a Targ. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell the difference since the textures were almost exactly the same — until she took a bite.

"I don't think I'll ever look at chocolate the same way again… at least not for the next few weeks anyway." She confessed.

Geordi explained that he was left unscathed by the recent wave of Lore's high jinks. He suspected it was because Lore had already put him through hell and knew he wouldn't be fazed by such childish behavior.

Cmdr. Riker elaborated on a mishap that occurred during one of his holodeck excursions.

"Everything was going smoothly until I played my solo. Every time I played a note, I got pelted with tomatoes! I didn't understand what was happening until I was covered in sauce!" Riker exclaimed.

"Will, are you sure that it was a holodeck mishap? You know, I've heard you play, it may have been a natural reaction from the audience." Deanna replied through giggles.

"Very funny, Deanna. Remember that during your next helping of Klingon Targ heart." Riker replied with a half smile and laughing eyes.

Capt. Picard described an occasion when a rather lengthy book he was reading had duplicate pages, just after the point of the story's climax.

"I was just about to discover the identities of the final three suspects after completing page 471 only to find that the rest of the book had been replaced with duplicate pages of 471. Now that's what I call… perpetual suspense." Capt. Picard explained with marked annoyance. "Then there was the time when I sipped my tea, only to realize that instead of the usual Earl Grey, the computer had replicated molasses."

Everyone on the bridge stifled their amused laughter.

"It seems the only people who were spared from Lore's shenanigans are Geordi, Beverly and Worf." Cmdr. Riker replied.

"Speaking of Worf, where is he? It's not like him to be late for duty." The captain replied.

* * *

After receiving a communiqué from the bridge, Worf wondered why the chronometer did not wake him at the usual time as he grumbled Klingon curses. He hastily took a quick shower before throwing on his uniform and dashing out the door with no time to check his appearance. Once he entered the turbolift, he checked the time and the computer verified that he was thirty-seven minutes late for his shift. As he stepped onto the bridge, he wasted no time in apologizing for his tardiness.

"Sir, I apologize for my lateness. It will _not_ happen again." Worf said to the captain in his burly voice.

"Mr. Worf, I was beginning to think…" The captain said as he turned to face the Lieutenant and paused mid-sentence. He cracked a faint, confused smile. "Mr. Worf. What happened to you?"

Everyone on the bridge turned to face Worf and stifled their chuckles. Deanna was not so successful at hiding her amusement.

"Excuse me, captain." She said, her voice shaking with laughter as she ran off the bridge.

"Why was she laughing?!" Worf demanded before checking his reflection of one of the consoles and was enraged at what he saw. His hair and beard were bright pink!

Worf pounded his fist on the console and growled a string of Klingon curses. Commander Riker could no longer contain his amusement which escaped in the form of a muffled chuckle that threatened to grow into roaring laughter.

"Contain yourself, number one." Picard ordered Riker quietly.

"Yes, sir." Cmdr. Riker replied, still chuckling silently through tightly pressed lips.

"Sir, I am _not_ amused! Lore must be stopped! I will disassemble him with my bare hands!"

"Worf you will do no such thing. I assure you, Lore will be properly dealt with. His antics have gone too far." the captain said sternly.

At that moment, Data stepped onto the bridge. He was taken aback by Worf's appearance and felt a potentially precarious emotion rising to the surface. It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his restraint and felt compelled to deactivate his emotion chip.

"Worf, what has happened to…?" Data tried to ask with a confused grimace, but was interrupted by the captain.

"Data, where is Lore?" asked the captain.

"In my quarters, sir. Is he responsible for…" Data turned and gestured to Worf, "…_this,_ sir?"

"Yes!" Worf growled angrily.

"Data, kindly return to your quarters and escort Lore to the bridge." The captain ordered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

By the time Data reached his room, his curiosity had elevated. He contemplated the sensation that forced him to deactivate his emotion chip on the bridge. Data understood that the emotion was triggered by Worf's appearance and wanted to explore the depths of the sensation. Data's inquisitiveness escalated to a point that he felt obliged to reactivate the chip. Upon doing so, he burst into uncontrollable laughter immediately upon entering his quarters. Collapsing into a chair, Data threw his head back, laughing with utter abandon.

"What's so funny?" Lore asked sharply.

"Worf… pink…!" Data managed to sputter between hysterical bouts of laughter.

Lore looked at his brother with marked surprise before joining him in hysterics.

"Oh, you've seen the Klingon's new 'do?" Lore asked through his chortles.

"Yes, Lore. It should not be funny and yet…" Data broke into another fit of laughter. He and Lore placed a hand on each others shoulders as they supported each other through the hilarity.

However, Data remembered his orders and he decided that it would be unwise to indulge his humor much longer. Therefore, he deactivated his emotion chip anew so he could regain his composure and carry out his duties. Data rose to his feet and glanced at Lore, who was still chuckling.

"Lore, the captain wishes to see you." Data stated.

"_Now_ brother? Can it wait?! We were having a really good moment there!" Lore exclaimed with a broad smile.

"No, Lore. It can not. We must now leave for the bridge."

Rolling his eyes, Lore groused: "Dear brother, you're such a killjoy. Well, actually I _am_ a bit interested in seeing the Klingon's new 'do for myself."

The two androids exited the room and headed off to the bridge. Upon their arrival, Lore gawked at Lt. Worf to admire the result of his prank.

"Worf, that shade is all wrong for you! You really ought to talk to your barber." Lore replied smugly. Worf shook with anger as he growled.

"Worf, you have permission to be excused so you can return to your normal state." The captain said.

On that note, Worf stormed past Lore, muttering Klingon curses as he entered the turbolift. Capt. Picard called the android brothers into his ready room.

"Lore, you're pranks have gone far enough. You are to stop this foolish behavior at once!" The captain exclaimed.

"Come on Picard! How do you even know it was me? It could've been anybody! There's no proof that I did any of those things!" Lore exclaimed with a broad smile.

"You will address me as Captain! Yes, you're right about the fact that we lack the necessary evidence to pinpoint the exact person responsible for all of the craziness that's been happening on the ship lately, but you tripped up on one thing… this!" The captain tossed his book on the table. "You were the last person in my ready room before my book was altered. Prior to your visit, all the pages were there. Well? Pick it up! Review your handiwork!" The captain ordered.

Lore picked up the book and skimmed through it, reading it at super speed. When he was done, he raised his gaze to meet the captain's.

"Riveting tale! Absolutely wonderful reading! However, I'm confused. All the pages are intact. Which pages did you think were missing?" Lore asked with a faux innocent expression on his face.

"You know damn well which pages are missing!" The captain exclaimed impatiently as he took the book from Lore. He flipped through it and was astonished to see that all the pages were intact with no duplicates!

"You see, Captain? I'm sure all we have here is just an honest misunderstanding." Lore smugly replied.

"Lore, I don't know how you did it, but when I get to the bottom of this, you can be sure that…"

"_Sorry to interrupt you Captain, but you have an urgent message coming through from Starfleet Command. Would you like me to patch it through to your ready room sir?"_ Cmdr. Riker's voice cut in on the intercom.

"Yes, put it through, number one." Capt. Picard replied before turning his attention to Lore. "We'll finish this discussion another time."

Lore and Data walked to the exit, but Lore stopped and turned to regard the Captain with a final thought.

"You know, Captain. Humans are usually very predictable, but I was almost surprised to learn that the Count had orchestrated the whole crime. Turns out he wasn't the victim after all, but the perpetrator." Lore replied with a defiant smile before he made his exit with Data, who gave an apologetic look to the captain.

Once he was sure he was alone, Capt. Picard let out a low groan and hurled his book onto the sofa in an attempt to release his frustration. After he had gotten it out of his system, he answered the call from Starfleet.


	10. Chapter 10: Joining Forces

**Chapter Ten: Joining Forces**

After he completed his discussion with Starfleet Command, Capt. Picard emerged from his ready room with a somber look on his face. He pursed his lips as he slowly made his way to the front of the bridge and addressed his crew.

"I just received an urgent message from Starfleet Command. It appears the Cardassians have made plans to raid the planet _Yepsar_ in less than fourteen hours. Our orders are to intercept the attack and safeguard the lives on that planet. It is not yet known how many Cardassian ships will be deployed for the raid, so Starfleet has taken a look at previous encounters and are preparing for the worse case scenario. Therefore, they'll be sending a fleet of seven ships to aid the Enterprise. Data, I need you to pull up everything you can about planet _Yepsar_ and its inhabitants."

"Aye, sir." Data acknowledged.

"Geordi, I'll need the engines to be in top condition. We'll be traveling full speed ahead at warp nine in order to reach the planet in eight hours."

"Yes, sir." Geordi replied before leaving for Engineering.

"Worf, perform a check on all weapons systems and inform me of the results as soon at they become available."

"Yes Captain." Worf replied.

"I'll inform the doctor to make the necessary adjustments in Sickbay. Number One, you have the bridge." Capt. Picard said before leaving the bridge.

Capt. Picard paused for a moment and took a deep breath before entering Dr. Crusher's office.

"Hello, Captain." Dr. Crusher replied with stark professionalism. "What can I do for you?"

_Captain?_ He thought. _Oh dear, she must still be very angry at me._

"Hello, Dr. Crusher." Capt. Picard said. "I have just received an urgent message from Starfleet Command. The Enterprise has been ordered to intercept a Cardassian attack on planet _Yepsar. _The attack is expected to take place in less than fourteen hours. Doctor, please make sure your team will have enough space and supplies to accommodate the inevitable multitude of patients."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Crusher replied.

Capt. Picard turned to leave, but changed his mind. He couldn't bear the fact that his friend was still hurting.

"Beverly, are you still angry at me?" He asked.

"Yes." She quickly answered before letting out a brief sigh, "No. As much as I don't like the decisions that were made, I understand that they weren't easy for you. I also know that you wouldn't intentionally jeopardize our friendship… or the peace on this ship."

"So, we're still friends?" He asked gingerly.

"Jean-Luc, after all these years, you should know that you won't lose me as a friend that easily." Dr. Crusher replied with a smirk.

The captain smiled as he warmly regarded his friend with immense relief.

* * *

Once Captain Picard returned to the bridge, he was informed that all weapons systems were ready for battle and that the engines were at maximum efficiency. The Enterprise was set to Warp nine and sped on a course to planet _Yepsar._ On the way, the captain was briefed about the specifics of the planet.

"Captain, _Yepsar_ is a very small planet, home to a humanoid species. Population is approximately three hundred. Since over half the planet is inhabitable due to extreme climate conditions, it can accommodate little more. The _Yepsarians _are a peaceful race, but will defend themselves if necessary. However, their defense systems are primitive at best and are very limited. They have a particular interest in trade and agriculture, but are inadequate in the field of technology." Data explained.

"That explains their antiquated defense systems." Geordi replied quietly.

"Yes, Geordi. However, _Yepsarians _have an uncanny ability of negotiating their way out of conflict. It has kept them out of war for centuries… that is until now." Data replied.

"Apparently, the Cardassians want something the Yepsarians are not willing to part with. Data, what exactly are the _uninhabitable_ conditions of _Yepsar_?"

"Seventy-one point forty-nine percent of the planet remains at a near constant temperature of 103 degrees and the air quality is harsh to the _Yepsarians_. Such conditions make it impossible for their people to live on that portion of the planet." Data explained.

"However, it seems like an ideal environment for a Cardassian." Capt. Picard thought aloud.

"That is correct, sir. The Cardassians would not be negatively affected by such conditions. In fact, Cardassians would find the climate quite favorable." Data verified.

"It appears the Cardassians are attempting to evict the _Yepsarians _from their own home." The Captain replied almost to himself.

* * *

By the time the Enterprise and the other Federation ships arrived at the planet, the Cardassians vessels were already in place. It appeared they had been tipped off about the Federation's awareness of their plan and decided to accelerate the time of their attack. Capt. Picard hailed the ships in an attempt to persuade them to leave the planet in peace. However, his attempts were useless since the Cardassian leader refused and ordered the Enterprise and the rest of the fleet to leave. When that didn't happen, a battle raged between the Federation vessels and Cardassian ships.

Several Federation ships sustained heavy damage and were forced to retreat. However, the Enterprise remained defiant with minimal damage. With the support of the remaining Federation ships, the Enterprise obtained the upper hand in the battle. In a desperate move to escape justice, the last remaining Cardassian ship fired upon the planet before making a desperate attempt to flee. Of the remaining ships in the fleet, the Enterprise was the only one with enough power to give chase. However, there was an unexpected occurrence that would eliminate the Enterprise's option to do so.

"Captain! It appears the Cardassians have released a poisonous substance on the planet surface." Data informed.

"What sort of poison?" asked the Captain.

"Unknown, sir. However, it closely resembles a gaseous form of _Strychnine_."

"We need to transport those people off the planet immediately!" Capt. Picard exclaimed urgently.

"There is too much interference on the planet surface. Transporters will not be able to lock onto the life forms." Data informed.

"Captain, the transporters on the other Federation vessels are experiencing the same problems." Lt. Worf informed.

"Sir, I am resistant to such gases. I recommend sending me down to the planet where I will set up pattern enhancers. It will also allow us to transport larger groups at once." Data suggested.

"Data. How long before the gas takes full effect?" asked the captain.

"Approximately thirty-seven minutes. Since we have not had any experience with this type of poison, the time may vary."

"How long will it take you to transport all the _Yepsarians_ to the Enterprise?" Cmdr. Riker inquired.

"Approximately, fifty-six minutes." Data answered with a grim expression.

"That's not nearly enough time. There will undoubtedly be deaths." Picard dourly acknowledged in almost a whisper, but Data had a thought.

"Not necessarily, sir. If Lore were to accompany me down to the surface, the process could be completed in half the time." Data explained.

Suddenly, the conversation Capt. Picard had with Guinan made sense to him. It became all too clear that this was the event she was referring to when she told the captain that the situation was '_much bigger' _than Data and Lore. _Can Lore be trusted with such a responsibility?_ The captain wondered. He contemplated the rocky history between Lore and Data and wondered if it was wise to send them down to a strange planet all alone. He expelled a deep breath when he realized the current situation left him no choice.

Lore was quickly called to the bridge to discuss the particulars of the mission. The captain felt awkward to all but plead for the help of the android who tried to kill him just four years earlier.

"Lore," The captain replied at the conclusion of his very brief speech, "it appears that although we initially objected to your reactivation, we need you in order to successfully complete our mission."

"I think some 'I-Told-You-So's' are in order, brother." Lore replied as he sneered at the captain.

"Lore, I do not wish to gloat. Besides, now is not the time for such actions." Data said calmly yet firmly.

"I understand that you are angry with us Lore. However, I beseech you to consider the lives on that planet!" the captain exclaimed.

"Captain, I'm not as monstrous as you think I am. I have no intention of having those people suffer for your parochialism." Lore replied condescendingly before shifting his gaze to Worf. "On the contrary, I would be _tickled pink_ to assist in the rescue mission."

Worf glowered viciously as Lore chuckled.

"Sir, we do not know if there are any Cardassians remaining on the planet. As a precaution, Lore will require a side arm." Data informed.

The room grew extremely quiet as the bridge crew exchanged perturbed glances with one another. Worf appeared to literally bite his tongue in order to avoid an outburst. The captain glanced at Data then at Lore before making his decision.

"Very well." He sighed. "You have your orders."

* * *

After quickly gathering all the necessary supplies, Data and Lore stepped onto the transporter. Data wore his Starfleet issue uniform which was grey across the shoulders and black throughout the body. His phaser and tricorder were in holsters on either side of his hips which hung from a belt that slung neatly around his waist. Lore wore a civilian uniform that was all Navy blue and he too wore a belt which holstered a phaser. Lore was filled with a feeling of excitement and pride as he now had an official, _legal _right to carry a weapon. He also was beginning to feel a sense of finally being respected — even if it wasn't wholehearted, but it was a start.

Captain Picard and Geordi were also in the room to see them off.

"Captain." Data began. "Due to the interference on the planet surface, our com-badges may not function properly. I have expanded their frequency, but I will not know if the adjustments are sufficient until we reach the planet.

"Understood." The captain replied.

Geordi still felt a bit uneasy about Lore being armed and traveling with his best friend. The concern was clearly marked on his face.

"Yeah, just be careful down there alright." Geordi cautioned.

"Of course." Data replied then he paused a moment before giving the order: "Energize."

Within a matter of seconds, Data and Lore dematerialized before the eyes of Capt. Picard and Geordi.

"If anything goes wrong down there, we won't be able to send anyone for them for at least a few days." Geordi replied worriedly in barely a whisper.

"I guess we'd better hope everything works out." The captain replied, looking equally concerned.

* * *

Down on the planet, Data and Lore — along with the equipment — rematerialized. They immediately detected a large concentration of gas buildup and it was steadily increasing. However, no people were immediately visible. As the brothers walked along the rocky terrain, Data scanned for life signs. They saw small settlements and farms in the distance. The scene indicated the hasty way in which the settlers evacuated the area. There were a few dead bodies of some _Yepsarians _who died while attempting to defend themselves. Finally, Data detected a large group of people behind a hidden wall inside of a cave.

"Lore, over here!" Data called. "I am detecting approximately seventy life forms behind this wall."

Lore positioned himself to open the hidden wall using his super-strength.

"No, wait!" Data exclaimed.

"What? You're just going to let them stay in there?!" Lore asked with a hint of attitude.

"No. However, the inside of that cave holds enough untainted oxygen for them to breathe while we set up the pattern enhancers. If we open the compartment now, they will lose that advantage." Data explained as he began to set up the enhancers around a large perimeter and Lore assisted him after pausing for a moment. They made the perimeter large enough to accommodate seventy people.

Data tapped his com-badge to initiate communication with the bridge. "Data to Enterprise."

"Go ahead, Data." Capt. Picard answered.

"Captain, we have located the first group of people. They are taking refuge in a shelter behind a heavy wall. Lore and I have set up the pattern enhancers. There are approximately seventy people, so they will need to be beamed to the large transporter room." Data explained. "Please standby."

"Understood!" The captain acknowledged. "Worf, make sure the transporter engineer receives the instructions."

"Aye, sir." Worf replied as he sent the message through. After a few brief moments, he received verification from the engineer. "Captain, the engineer is ready and standing by."

"Excellent." The captain anxiously responded. "Data, we're ready when you are."

Back on the planet, Data communicated with the people behind the wall and informed them of the rescue plan. To avoid confusion, he spoke to a single representative of the group; a man by the name of Stelton.

"Stelton please inform your people that once the wall has been opened, they must not breathe. I will give you a signal before we open it, at that time you must take a deep breath and hold it until you are transported. Do you understand?"

"Yes… I will tell them." Stelton's muffled voice carried through the wall.

He also informed Data and Lore about the locations of the other shelters. According to Stelton, there were three more groups located in shelters — all within a ten meter radius from one another. About a full minute went by before Stelton informed Data they were ready. Data counted down from five; when he got to one, Lore ripped the wall from the shelter's opening and the people began to pour out. Data guided them to the middle of the pattern enhancers. Several members — including the one whose voice was recognized as Stelton — gasped when they saw the pale, golden-eyed androids and took in some of the poisonous gas. Data couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt that his appearance had startled them. However, there was no time to dwell on it. Data and Lore picked up the fallen, choking victims and quickly carried them to the pattern enhancers. Once they were all in place, Data tapped his com-badge.

"Energize!" Data ordered.

However, just before the transport was activated, a choking Stelton leapt out from the perimeter. He fell to the ground as the rest of his group was safely transported to the Enterprise.

"What are you stupid?! Why did you do that?!" Lore snapped angrily, but Stelton was too busy choking to answer, so instead, he pointed to a large boulder located five meters from their position.

Before Data and Lore could get a good look, they were being fired upon, forcing them to duck for cover — taking Stelton with them.

"Cardassians!" Data exclaimed.

Based on the number of shots, they suspected that there were about three Cardassian soldiers in the area. Data dragged Stelton to a corner so he would be shielded from the crossfire. He joined Lore, who had already begun to return fire, successfully eliminating one of his targets. After a brief volley of phaser firing, Data made quick work of the second soldier before all went quiet — except for Stelton's desperate wheezing from the corner. Data pulled out his tricorder in an attempt to track the location of the other Cardassian soldier, but there was too much interference to get a clear reading. He and Lore separated in order to broaden their search perimeter. Lore was closest to Stelton's location and had his back turned to him when he heard a feeble but aggressive cry.

"No!" Stelton shrieked as he hurled himself towards Lore.

For a split second, Lore considered firing upon the man, but something made him change his mind. It was the fact that Stelton was throwing himself in the path of a Cardassian's phaser blast that had been trained on him. As he was struck, Stelton cried out in agony before he fell unconscious at Lore's feet. Lore took advantage of the extra time Stelton had afforded him and fired upon the Cardassian, killing him instantly. For a moment, Lore felt the thrill of victory. It felt good for him to overpower an opponent. Data approached Lore and saw Stelton lying at his feet.

"Lore, what has happened?" Data asked with a puzzled expression on his face. He grew even more surprised when he saw Lore smirking while aiming the phaser in his direction. Before Data could react, Lore promptly fired.


	11. Chapter 11: Hidden Treasure

**Chapter Eleven: Hidden Treasure**

Data realized that he hadn't been hit and turned in time to see a phaser wielding Cardassian soldier — who was standing behind him — fall to the ground. Data returned his attention to Lore, who had placed Stelton in the center of the pattern enhancers so he could be beamed directly to sickbay. They then continued to gather and transport the other groups.

For the most part, the mission was a success. However, there were about a dozen casualties — ten of whom died while fighting against the Cardassians prior to the arrival of the Enterprise. Another two died from inhaling the toxic fumes on the planet. Dr. Crusher and her staff worked around the clock in order to treat the recent onslaught of patients. Over the course of the following few days, she managed to reverse the effects of the painful poison that had invaded the bodies of its victims. She also managed to successfully treat Stelton — who had been within of inch from death upon his arrival on the ship. The Enterprise crew devised a successful solution to alleviate the harsh conditions on the rest of the planet. The _Yepsarians _would be able to utilize their entire planet within months. The _Yepsarians _were very grateful for the help of the Enterprise crew.

* * *

Although Stelton was making remarkable progress, he was still confined to bed rest in sickbay. He was very grateful for his salvation and made a point not to request anything… except for one thing; to speak with the two androids that valiantly saved the lives of his people.

Data and Lore were equally puzzled as to why Stelton urgently asked to speak with them. As they entered the room, Dr. Crusher led them to his bedside. She tried her hand at a bit of small talk, but Stelton ultimately asked to speak to Data and Lore privately. Slightly abashed, Dr. Crusher acceded to the man's wishes. Stelton's grey eyes coordinated almost perfectly with his salt and pepper hair. His skin told tales of his mature age. With a smile, he slowly raised himself to a sitting position as he quietly regarded the two androids.

Stelton began in a soft voice: "I want to thank you both for saving my life and the lives of my people. In addition, I am grateful to you and the rest of the Enterprise crew for reversing the harsh conditions on the rest of our planet. Thanks to you, the rest of my people will be able to return to the homeland from which they fled many years ago. You have initiated the biggest step in bringing my family back together. For that, you have my undying gratitude. However, in this case, _saying_ thanks simply isn't enough. I wish to reciprocate your generosity."

"I assure you, sir; your verbal gratification is more than sufficient." Data replied.

"Please, let me finish." Stelton implored.

"Yes, brother! Don't interrupt the man." Lore — who sensed there was a reward at hand — murmured to Data.

"In return, I want to give you something that may prove to be of great value to you. However, it is not on my person, but down on the planet." Stelton handed Data a folded piece of paper, "This will lead you to it."

"To what, sir?" Data asked.

"I guess you can say it's an antique of sorts, but it's a fixer upper. Please don't reject it. It is my wish for you to have it." Stelton implored before he adjusted himself to lie down with a sigh. "Whoa! I'm so tired."

Just a few minutes after he uttered those words, Stelton had fallen asleep. Data and Lore unfurled the paper which revealed a small, simple map. Neither of them would ever need to lay eyes on it again, for they had already memorized it. Data approached the captain regarding Stelton's proposed gift. Capt. Picard saw no reason to object since the Enterprise crew had received tokens of gratitude in the past, so he granted permission for Data and Lore to return to the planet to claim their gift.

* * *

When Data and Lore returned to the planet, their readings indicated that the atmospheric conditions were beginning to normalize. This meant the _Yepsarian_ citizens would be able to return to their colony within the next few weeks. Data and Lore found the hidden passage that Stelton indicated on the map. The path led them to a small storage area which housed a single case which measured one meter wide, nearly two meters long and slightly less than a meter high. The case was dusty and it was clear it hadn't been disturbed in a number of years. Data blew some of the dust off the top of the case to determine if there were any markings, but there were none. However, in clearing the dust a small button was revealed. It was located on the right side of the case. Data raised his gaze to meet Lore's.

"Lore, since we do not know the nature of the contents of this container, we must open it here to ensure that it will pose no harm to the Enterprise." Data explained.

"Agreed brother." Lore answered quickly, he was anxious to view the contents of the mysterious box, as was Data — who promptly pressed the button.

With a gentle hiss, the top of the container slid open. At first, Data and Lore's view was obstructed by the cloud of vapor that escaped the box. When the cloud cleared, Data and Lore's faces synchronously transformed to masks of utter shock and confusion when they realized they were looking down upon their own image, albeit disassembled. They stared at the android which laid dormant in its case. They were quite literally beside themselves and failed to find words to describe their shock. Then it became clear to Data and Lore. The _Yepsarians_ didn't gasp in shock out of fear of their appearance… but out of _recognition_.


	12. Chapter 12: B4 and After

**Chapter Twelve: B-4 and After**

Curious, Data activated the android's cranial unit in an attempt to ascertain his origins. However, the android would only repeatedly state: "I am B-4."

Data and Lore suspected that there was extensive damage to the android's memory engrams, processors and neural connectors. It also appeared that B-4's visual acuity was seriously damaged. He feared that allowing B-4's cranial unit to continually function with such damage would generate a risk of a system overload. Therefore, he and Lore agreed to deactivate the unit until they could make the necessary repairs.

Captain Picard was in absolute shock once he saw the 'gift' Data and Lore brought aboard the ship. He wasted no time in going to Sickbay to speak with Stelton. Data and Lore were also present during the discussion.

"Stelton, where did you get it?" asked the captain.

"_Him."_ Lore sternly corrected.

"It was so long ago, close to fifty years I suspect. There was a trade ship that made a visit to our planet. They had an interest in learning about traditional agricultural methods and in return for that knowledge, they offered him to us. We didn't realize that he was so badly damaged until it was too late. The ship had already departed before we could ask them how we could repair the damage. In hindsight, I realize that had they known, they would've kept the android for themselves. So, we stored him, hoping one day we would meet someone who understood the technology. We hoped one day, he could finally be repaired." Stelton explained before turning to Data and Lore. "So, when I saw you two, I realized the day had finally come."

The explanation left all speechless. The room filled with a deafening silence that was broken by Stelton.

"You will repair him, will you not?" He asked Data and Lore, both of whom said nothing as they looked at the captain.

Feeling the mounting pressure, the captain nodded. Seeing this, Stelton smiled with relief. It was an expression Data and Lore both shared.

* * *

In the days that followed, Data worked diligently on B-4's repairs while Lore watched closely and occasionally offered suggestions. They mutually decided that relocating B-4's deactivation switch from his neck to the inside of his back was the right thing to do. They agreed that doing so will make him less vulnerable to accidental and unwarranted deactivation. Once the repairs and modifications to the android's frame and skin were completed, he was dressed in a hunter-green uniform that brought out the slightly golden tone in his shimmering, pale skin.

"I believe we are ready." Data replied as he poised himself to flip the switch in B-4's back.

He and Lore glanced at one another with anticipation and nodded synchronously. Data flipped the switch and B-4's head cocked slightly, his glittering gold eyes came to life.

"B-4, can you see us?" Data asked.

B-4 shifted his gaze from Data to Lore with wonder as he answered: "No. I see me… and another me."

"B-4, I am Data and this is Lore." Data replied as he gestured to Lore, who was standing beside him. "We are… your brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yes." Data answered. "Do you remember anything from your past?"

"Yes. You asked if I could see you. I said no. Then…"

"No, B-4. We mean, do you remember anything prior to your activation here?" Lore attempted to clarify.

"Yes. It was… too dark." B-4 answered.

"What was 'too dark'?"

"What is this place?" B-4 asked, either ignoring Lore's question or not aware it.

"We are in a lab, on a starship called the Enterprise." Data explained.

"A starship? How can a ship be made of stars?"

At that moment, Data and Lore glanced at one another with immense concern.

As days came and went, there was very little progress as far as B-4 was concerned. He appeared to be simple and curious like a child. He was easily distracted and it appeared that he was incapable of instantly absorbing information like Data and Lore did. Data had taken him on multiple tours on the ship before he was finally able to remember the layout. However, he still failed to recall the names of specific places despite the fact that he had been repeatedly exposed to the information. He often referred to Engineering as '_The room with many lights_'. Data and Lore made repeated attempts to improve the condition of B-4's memory, speech and motor skills but to no avail.

* * *

Shortly before the _Yepsarians'_ departure, Lore encountered a ten year old boy, named Rodney, in one of the recreation rooms while waiting for Data to arrive with B-4. The boy was among the youngest members of the _Yepsarian _group. Although the older _Yepsarians_ were aware that B-4, Data and Lore were androids, such information was kept from the children in order to avoid confusion and fear.

"You look weird!" Rodney said, his freckled face twisted disdainfully.

"Well, you're no door prize yourself!" Lore scowled quietly.

"Why don't you look normal like everyone else?!"

"I don't know. Why don't _you _look like everyone else?"

"Whatever, _ghost man!" _Rodney snapped.

Lore resisted the temptation to lash out at the pestering boy and turned around. Almost immediately, he felt something hit the back of his head. It was a ball of clay. Rodney tried his best to look innocent as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Why did you throw that?" Lore growled.

"I didn't throw it, _ghost man!_" Rodney sneered as he stuck out his tongue at Lore, who exhaled an angry breath as he took a step towards the boy. "What are you gonna do? Try to beat up a kid?" Rodney taunted.

Lore smiled, he had other plans in mind for Rodney.

"No, as tempting as it is, I won't squash you like a little bug. Instead, I'm going to challenge you to a contest."

"What kind of contest?" Rodney asked cautiously.

"A simple one. A dim-witted child such as yourself should be able to manage. For example, can you do this?" Lore asked as he rubbed his stomach and patted his head simultaneously.

"Oh please! That's lame! My dog could probably do it!" Rodney said as he easily mimicked Lore's movements. "What else you got, _ghost man_?!"

"Okay." Lore said after gliding his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "Try this one."

Lore bent his thumb back to touch the inside of his wrist and the boy yawned theatrically before mimicking the move with ease.

"Honestly, is that the best you can do?" Rodney asked cockily and Lore smirked.

"Alright, one more, but this one's a little tricky, so pay close attention." Lore said as he moved closer while rolling up one of his sleeves. Once he was sure he had Rodney's full attention, Lore swiftly opened a panel in his arm, revealing the inner circuitry and blinking lights.

Rodney was aghast and his face contorted in shock. After screaming like a little girl, he tried to scurry away, but bumped into Data and B-4 who had just entered. The terrified boy did a triple-take, looking at the three brothers while furiously shaking his head and sobbing hysterically.

"Do not be afraid. It is alright." Data attempted to reassure Rodney, who ran to counselor Troi as soon as she entered the room. Rodney hid behind her like a frightened puppy. This action incited Lore to laughter.

"What's the matter, dear Rodney? You're acting as though you've seen a _'ghost man'_." Lore taunted while laughing at the terrified boy.

"Lore, that's enough!" Counselor Troi chided before turning her attention to the frightened child. "Rodney, come with me. I know where we can get the best ice cream."

Rodney nodded as he followed the counselor towards the exit. Before leaving, she glared at Lore and abruptly stated: "We'll discuss this incident at our next session. It's clear that we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Lore shrugged carelessly as she made her exit.

* * *

Two weeks later, while Lore attended his regular session with Counselor Troi, Data returned to the lab with B-4 and performed a neural transfer between their two positronic brains. It was his hope that it would improve some of B-4's functions. However, he had attempted the transfer once before, but with no success. Lore was unaware of the transfers. Data was apprehensive about telling Lore about it since he knew Lore would likely become upset with the fact that Data had chosen to utilize his own brain for the transfer. Once the transfer was complete, Data disconnected the cable which had linked their brains during the process.

"B-4? Do you detect any changes in your neural pathways?"

"Neural pathways?" B-4 inquired, clearly baffled with the term.

Data sighed, before thinking of an alternate way to ask the question: "Do you feel any differently?"

"No. I do not. Should I feel differently?" B-4 asked.

Data said nothing as he frowned and reflected on the situation.

"Did it not work? Can you not fix me? Maybe the other who looks like us can help."

"No, B-4! It is critical that you not mention this to him!" Data urgently replied, he knew that he had to find a way to tell Lore himself. Data knew that Lore would become enraged if he found out any other way.

"Why? Is it a surprise? A secret?"

"Yes." Data reluctantly answered since he knew it wasn't the pleasant sort.

"When will we tell him?"

"I am not certain. However, it is important that you do not tell him. I will tell him… when the time is right."

"When will the time be right?"

"I do not know." Data replied somberly after a brief pause.

* * *

On one particular day, B-4 began saying things neither Data nor Lore could make sense of.

"Can we fix the puzzle now?" he asked.

"What puzzle?" Lore asked.

"The puzzle; the one with the maze. Can we assemble it now?"

Lore and Data glanced at each other with confusion in their eyes.

"B-4, there is no puzzle here." Data answered as a look of concern spread across his face.

"You can not see it. It is still… at the top."

Lore and Data around and saw nothing. They were becoming increasingly frustrated, not specifically at B-4, but their adverse situation.

"The top of what?" Data asked.

Lore sighed impatiently before asking: "What are you talking about and where is it? Just tell us!"

"Lore, raising the tone of your voice will not expedite or clarify his answers." Data chided as he stared at Lore before shifting his gaze to B-4, "Can you direct us to the location of the puzzle?"

"It is in the place… with many lights." B-4 answered.

Remembering B-4's previous comments, Data deduced that he was referring to Engineering.

"I believe he is referring to Engineering." Data replied as Lore rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once the trio arrived at Engineering, Data and Lore encouraged B-4 to show them the 'puzzle'. However, B-4 was instantly distracted by all the blinking lights and consoles. More than once, Data had to pull B-4's hand away when he attempted to press various buttons.

"No. I was in error." B-4 replied. "It is too soon. Too soon to for the puzzle. First sound… then puzzle. No sound… no puzzle."

Lore threw his hands in the air before shouting: "He's _completely_ incomprehensible!"

His sudden outburst startled several engineers.

"Using the big voice is unnecessary. I hear you well." B-4 answered.

After spending more than an hour in Engineering, it seemed hopeless. Lore and Data agreed that their brother's referral to the puzzle was likely due to some sort of defect.

"Lore, you, B-4 and I are scheduled to undergo a thorough diagnostic tomorrow. Perhaps Geordi will find the source of the defect."

"We'll see about that. I don't understand why we can't just perform self-diagnostics!" Lore exclaimed disdainfully.

"Because, brother, if there is a problem with our self-diagnostic programs, we would not be able to detect certain anomalies. Also, B-4 is… incapable of performing a diagnostic on himself." Data explained.

"Whatever." Lore muttered under his breath.

"Lore, a reminder; I will be on duty in two hours, thirty seven minutes. It will be your turn to watch over B-4."

"I remember!" Lore snapped. "I'm not defective too you know!"

"What is 'defective'?" asked B-4.

"The term 'defective' refers to something that works improperly." Lore answered.

"How, do you know… when something works improperly?"

"When it does not function in the manner in which it should." Data replied.

"Am I defective, because I am… not like the two of you? Do you know how… I am supposed to function?" B-4 asked. His face still wore a blank expression despite the weight of the question.

Lore and Data were rendered speechless by B-4's questions. Knowing they had no clear answer, the two of them escorted their brother to Lore's quarters. Data brought B-4 various puzzles in varying difficulty levels. The most difficult one would take an average human 2-3 weeks to complete, but would take androids such as Lore and Data less than an hour to complete. However, it became overwhelmingly clear that B-4 was not like them when he raised one of the puzzle pieces and stared at it, his expression vacant. Lore hung and shook his head and Data sighed hopelessly before leaving to report for duty.

* * *

Before long, Lore had completely lost his patience with B-4's apparent lack of comprehension of the puzzle. Each time Lore tried to show him the corresponding spaces for each piece, B-4 would stare blankly before placing the puzzle piece on his head and sitting tall, as if proud of his achievement.

"No! No! No!" Lore replied as he snatched the piece away. "Can't you _think?!_"

"Yes. I am always thinking." B-4 replied before studying Lore's face. "You are making the wrinkled face again. I think your face looks better without them"

Lore didn't realize it until B-4's statement, but he was indeed scrunching his face with anger.

"It is not called 'the wrinkled face' it's called being upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"Because, I don't understand you that's why! Why can't you try harder to be normal?"

"Why can you not… try harder to understand me?" B-4 replied.

Lore scowled. "Oh, so you think you're being smart don't you?"

"Is that not what you want, for me to be smart?"

"I want you to be normal!" Lore exclaimed furiously.

"What is 'normal'?" asked B-4.

Lore grunted as he clasped his head in his hands as he realized it would be a long time before the end of Data's shift.

"Would it be better if I was… more like you, or the one that looks like you? Would I be… normal then?" B-4 continued.

Lore slowly raised his head as he sighed quietly. He suddenly realized that he was on the opposite side of a situation he'd often encountered. He was usually the outsider looking in, the one who tried to change himself in order to fit in and to get people to understand him. No one understood him or even tried — with the exception of Jackie — and he realized that his current actions were condemning B-4 to the same fate. However, Lore made a decision to change that. He looked into B-4's vacant eyes for a moment and put his hand on his shoulder.

"No," Lore finally answered, "it wouldn't be better if you pretended to be more like someone else. You should be yourself… and you should be accepted for who you are." Lore whispered with an expression of shame plastered on his face. "I'll try… to be more patient with you, brother."

_Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Confessions_


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**Chapter Thirteen: Confessions**

When Data's shift ended, he rejoined his brothers in Lore's quarters. B-4 was still preoccupied with the puzzle. Lore was still quite disappointed in B-4's lack of comprehension, but kept his disgruntled comments to himself. There was an awkward moment of silence, which Data eventually broke.

"Lore, there is something I must tell you." He said carefully.

"What is it?" Lore asked as a suspicious look crossed his face.

"I have attempted a neural crosslink transfer between myself and B-4. I hoped that doing so would improve some of his functions."

Lore chuckled bitterly.

"I figured you'd do something sneaky like that. Is there any reason why you didn't attempt to use _my_ brain for the transfer?" Lore asked. His face wore a distinct expression of displeasure.

"Yes, there is. I was concerned about the stability of your positronic matrix since you are still learning to balance your emotions. I do not have such an issue since I have the ability to deactivate my emotion chip."

"_Lucky you! _" Lore muttered. "You should've asked my opinion before doing it! He's not just your brother he's mine too, you know!" Lore replied in quiet anger.

"I am aware of that. I apologize if this upsets you."

Lore chortled sarcastically.

"_If_ this upsets me?! How did you think I would feel? Do you really think that you're more perfect than me? Do you honestly think that a neural crosslink between me and B-4 would be any less successful?"

"Lore, that is not the reasoning behind my decision. I was simply concerned that your emotion program would cause a conflict in the transfer had you been linked to B-4. Therefore, utilizing my brain was the only viable alternative."

"'_The only viable alternative.'_" Lore mocked, "Why didn't you tell me _prior_ to performing the transfer?"

"Because… I was afraid you would disapprove. I was afraid that you would become angry and... I did not want to jeopardize the remarkable progress you have made."

"Don't patronize me, brother!" Lore hissed.

"Lore, my comments are sincere. It was not an attempt to humiliate you. Why do you not believe me?! Why is it so hard for you to understand that I mean well for you?!" Data exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? You still don't trust me, that's why! You —!" Lore said angrily.

"We are all here. Therefore, so is trust." B-4 replied serenely. "Please do not use the loud voices. Yes, we can acknowledge loud voices, but they make us listen less."

Once again, Data and Lore were surprised by their older brother. They couldn't help but notice that although his messages were simple, they carried deep significance. B-4 had helped them to realize that they needed to strive for a deeper level of trust and understanding between each other.

"Lore. My attempt to synchronize my neural cross links with B-4 was unsuccessful. Perhaps if we attempt the procedure with your brain, it would generate better results." Data suggested softly.

"No. You were right. Due to my emotions, my positronic matrix may be… _unstable._" Lore replied reluctantly. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of B-4's failure if anything were to go wrong. From the way he looked when we discovered him, it seems he's been through enough already."

"Lore, it was an assumption, not a fact. There is a possibility that a crosslink between you and B-4 will be successful." Data replied.

Lore eventually agreed and Data supervised the neural crosslink between him and B-4. Despite their optimism, the process had no effect. After the procedure, B-4 began talking about puzzles again. Data and Lore watched helplessly as their brother stared blankly at the puzzles they had given him.

* * *

Although B-4 had no emotions, Data thought it might help if he began sessions with Counselor Troi. He thought maybe she could help to figure out how B-4 was processing things in his mind. Unfortunately, each session would progress the same way, with B-4 dominating the discussion with questions. The counselor did her best to remain patient, but over time Lore and Data could tell that her tolerance was becoming strained. For the counselor, her sessions with B-4 were almost as taxing as her appointments with Lore — who's cooperation in his own sessions had improved. However, there were occasions when he'd become snide and cocky.

One day, Lore was escorting B-4 to his appointment with Counselor Troi. On the way, they passed two chuckling ensigns in the corridor.

"He's slower than a 21st century calculator… _without batteries!_ What an idiot!" One ensign snickered to the other, thinking Lore and B-4 were out of earshot.

Lore became infuriated. He marched over to the wise-cracking ensign, held him in the air by his throat and slammed him against a wall; not hard enough to injure him, but rough enough for the Ensign to get the message.

"_You're_ not very smart to make such comments in our presence!" Lore hissed through gritted teeth. "So, you think my brother's slower than a 21st century calculator, huh? Something tells me he's quick enough to calculate how quickly I can break your neck."

"Please…" B-4 replied, "Do not harm him. You will only get yourself into trouble. Harming him will not change his opinion of me. You will only harm yourself."

Lore was aware of that fact. However, he continued to stare into the bulging eyes of the gasping ensign. He wanted him to sweat a little before finally releasing him. The ensign fell to the ground and attempted to catch his breath.

"You're right, brother. He isn't worth it. Well, I think he's learned a valuable lesson." Lore stated bitterly. Although he was addressing B-4, he was still staring at the ensign — who rose to his feet and proceeded to back away.

"Yes, sir! I have, sir. I will not offend you or your brother again!" The ensign choked out before scurrying away, much to Lore's satisfaction.


	14. Chapter 14: The Puzzle

**Chapter Fourteen: The Puzzle**

The next day, Geordi had his hands full with the three androids in Engineering during the routine diagnostic he was performing on them. First up was Data. Everything seemed to be functioning normally and Geordi was about to close the panel in Data's head when the tricorder picked up an unusual signal transmitting from Data's head. He discovered something that he hadn't noticed in all his years of working on his friend. Upon further inspection, Geordi discovered a fragment of a chip. It appeared to be quite old. He and Data were confused about the discovery. Lore and B-4 also seemed curious about it. Data kept the broken chip to analyze it further as Lore reluctantly underwent a diagnostic.

"I don't understand why I can't do this for myself! I'm more capable of ascertaining the status of my systems than any human._"_ Lore muttered as he took his place in a seat in front of Geordi.

"Trust me Lore, if I had a choice, I would have nothing to do with you." Geordi replied.

"Ooh, aren't _we_ a little testy today. What's the matter? Got a headache?" Lore smugly joked.

"Lore, that is not funny." Data chided.

"Dear brother, don't think just because you finally have emotions you're now the expert on humor." Lore replied.

"Okay Lore, just sit still and be quiet so I can concentrate!" Geordi snapped.

As Geordi proceeded with Lore's diagnostic, Data analyzed the broken chip he was holding. Raising it close to his eye, he noticed something strange. It wasn't broken, but severed, as though intentionally! Before he could voice his findings to Geordi, his friend was uncovering yet another mystery.

"What the…?" Geordi asked quietly when the tricorder picked up yet another signal. Geordi located and removed a similar chip fragment from Lore's head. "Another broken chip?"

"Geordi, I have discovered that the chip you have found in my head is not broken, but has been severed. It appears to have been deliberate." Data informed.

Upon analyzing the chip from Lore's head a bit more closely, Geordi realized that Data was right.

"Data. It looks like the two fragments are from the same chip!" he exclaimed.

Lore took the chip and studied it with a bewildered look on his face. Geordi frowned before huddling with Data and Lore to compare the fragments. They placed them on the table side by side and realized that the fragments were indeed from the same chip. However, there was a third piece missing. Upon realizing this, they all looked at B-4 who was almost smiling at them.

"We can fix the puzzle now. It is time." said B-4.

At that moment, everything finally made sense to Data and Lore. The 'puzzle' with the 'maze' B-4 had been referring to all along was the hidden computer chip fragment they all held in their heads. Lore realized that B-4 had been giving hints by placing puzzle pieces on his own head. Data and Lore finally understood that B-4 had been communicating to them in his own language.

Lore and Data waited anxiously as Geordi searched B-4's head for the final piece of the chip. Geordi grunted and mumbled to himself when he couldn't seem to find it. Just when it seemed all was lost, he spotted something very close to the portion of B-4's positronic net that processed language.

"Got it!" Geordi exclaimed excitedly before dashing to the table to put the final piece into place.

Upon further analysis, they realized that the chip was designed to work in a holographic interface. Data promptly gathered the pieces and started to walk away when Geordi and Lore grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Geordi and Lore asked in unison before rolling their eyes at one another.

"I must attempt to repair the chip. There will likely be important information stored on it." Data answered.

"Hey, just wait a minute! Why do _you _get to do it? I had part of the chip in my head too! Who's to say I can't do it?" Lore shot.

"I can help too." B-4 said.

"Wait a minute!" Geordi interrupted impatiently. "Nobody's doing anything until we speak to the captain first."

"You're a regular Mr. Goody Two-shoes aren't you!" Lore snapped at him.

"Whatever," Geordi muttered before turning to Data with his hand extended, "Look Data, I'll keep the chip safe until we see what the captain has to say about all of this."

At that point, Lore burst out with laughter as Data handed him the chip fragments.

"You don't trust him! Your own, _so-called _best friend!" Lore exclaimed with a smirk.

"I _trust him_ just fine! It's _you_ I don't trust, Lore!" Geordi replied angrily causing Lore to furrow his brow and frown for a brief moment.

Before storming off, Geordi concluded: "Data, I'll contact you later, we'll arrange a meeting for all of us to speak with the captain about this."

Geordi's reaction had an interesting effect on Lore. He felt a combination of guilt, shame and remorse for his behavior. Lore was tired of being viewed as a monster; a being with no feelings or redeemable qualities.

* * *

Later that evening, Lore went to Ten Forward. He was hoping that Guinan would be tending the bar, but was disappointed when he saw she wasn't there. As he turned to exit, Guinan called to him from one of the tables, she was sitting alone.

"Not as thirsty as you thought?" Guinan asked.

Lore cracked a slight smile as he walked over to her. Unlike his first encounter, this time he was pleased to see her.

"Guinan, I can't experience thirst, you know that." Lore replied.

"Don't be so sure about that. Thirst is not always about the desire to _physically_ quench ourselves." She answered with a knowing smile as she gestured for him to sit.

"What makes you say that?" Lore asked as he took a seat across from her.

"Because it's true." Guinan answered before taking a sip of her drink. "Some people thirst for power, some for acceptance, then there are those who thirst for love… and forgiveness. Some people thirst for all of the above."

As Lore studied the expression on Guinan's face, it became all too clear that she was talking about him.

"But Guinan, what if a person has done something so terrible that forgiveness is impossible?"

"Forgiveness is _never_ impossible, Lore. You just need to know how to ask for it."

"_Ask for it?"_ Lore grimaced.

"Yes. Forgiveness is something so delicate, it can't be forced. You can't demand it and even when you ask for it, it's not guaranteed that you'll receive it."

"So what's the point of asking?" Lore smirked.

"Well, if you don't, you'll continue carry the burden of guilt on your shoulders. It might be alright for a while, but over time the weight of guilt can become too much… even for an android. When you ask for forgiveness, you'll have a better chance of eliminating that dreadful feeling of guilt. Whether the person decides to forgive you or not is ultimately up to them, but you would have done your part by asking for forgiveness. You won't have to worry about that part anymore. It's a way of freeing yourself. Now, was there something you wanted me to help you with?"

Lore appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before he suddenly cracked a smile and regarded Guinan with a warm gaze as he touched her hand.

"Guinan, you _already_ have." Lore whispered before he headed off to Engineering.

"You're welcome." She whispered to herself as she raised her brow and continued to enjoy her drink.

_Stay tuned for Chapter 15: Repentance_


	15. Chapter 15: Repentance

**Chapter Fifteen: Repentance**

Geordi was spending a little time after his shift getting a head start on reviewing some of the schematics his team would work on the following day. It was very quiet since Geordi was alone and he often enjoyed the peaceful silence. Having an eerie feeling that he was being watched, he whirled around and saw that Lore was standing just a few feet away from him.

"Lore! What are you doing here?!"

"We need to talk." Lore said crudely.

"Like hell we do, there's nothing to talk about! Now get out of here before I call security!" Geordi demanded with angry fear in his voice.

"Geordi, if I really wanted to harm you I would have plenty of time to do so before security could receive your distress call." Lore replied cockily as he playfully traced his hand over one of the consoles, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why _are _you here?!" Geordi exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"The answer might surprise you. You might want to sit for this. It…"

"I think I'll _stand_ thank you." Geordi replied angrily with swift defiance.

Lore shrugged carelessly as he rolled his eyes. "Very well, suit yourself."

He casually leaned against one of the consoles before he spoke again.

"Geordi, I know that you and I were never on the best of terms, but…"

"Yeah, well you can blame yourself for that Lore!"

"You know, if you're going to keep interrupting me like this, it's going to take a _really_ long time. I'm sure that both of us would prefer that it didn't. Don't interrupt me again. This is difficult enough as it is." Lore said impatiently.

Geordi exhaled a deep, frustrated breath before reluctantly training his gaze on Lore.

"Now," Lore began, "I am very much aware of the hatred I have generated with everyone on this ship, but I'm not here to talk about them… I'm here to talk about you, Geordi. I know that I've used my brother to hurt you very badly and at the time, I was proud of it — not because you were being hurt — but because my brother finally _believed_ in me. For the first time, in a very long time, someone chose _me._ I was so… _thirsty_ to be accepted by my last surviving family member that I didn't care about what happened to anyone else. I now see that I was…" Lore paused a moment to sigh, as if working up the nerve, "…I now see that I was…"

"_Wrong?!"_ Geordi shot.

"Yes!" Lore hissed with irritation. "I thought I told you not to interrupt. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. I ask for your forgiveness."

There was a pregnant pause as Geordi and Lore stared at one another.

"Well, is that all?" Geordi asked.

"Yes, that's what I came here to say."

"Good. Well if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my work so I can get out of here." Geordi replied in a dismissive manner as he began reading his PADD.

Lore balled his fists tightly, a manifestation of his intense anger, but then he remembered something Guinan had told him: '_Forgiveness is something so delicate, it can not be forced. You can't demand it and even when you ask for it, it's not guaranteed that you'll receive it.'_

"Sure." Lore replied with quiet disappointment. "I've said my piece. The ball's in your court, Geordi."

With that, Lore turned and exited Engineering. After he left, Geordi appeared to be deep in thought as he lowered the PADD, sighed and stared at the spot where Lore had been standing just moments ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cmdr. Riker entered the Captain's ready room and saw him staring at a small object.

"What've you got there, Captain?" He asked.

"Fragments of some sort of computer chip. They were found in the cranial units of Data and his brothers. They've expressed their desire to repair it."

"Do we know what's on it?" The Commander asked cautiously.

"No. But as you can imagine, Data and his brothers would like to find out. Of course, the decision is up to me whether they get to satisfy their curiosity or not."

"Have you decided?" Cmdr. Riker asked with a raised eyebrow.

The captain nodded grimly before explaining his decision to permit the android brothers to repair the chip and review its contents. He admitted that he felt the brothers were getting their way left and right. Capt. Picard half-joked to his first officer, that the androids would soon have their jobs.

"Not before Starfleet has them first. Captain, I hate to raise the issue, but we've reactivated Lore without as much as a word to Starfleet Command."

Capt. Picard raised his hand, silencing his first officer.

"I'm well aware of that number one." He sighed. "However, if I were to inform them of the situation, they would have immediately objected to it. Nevertheless, I will have to address them regarding the issue very soon. You see, a lot of questions have come up since our mission on planet _Yepsar._ It seems they are quite curious how so many lives were saved with the aid of only one Starfleet officer on the planet surface. I've been attempting to come up with ways to best explain how we came to reactivate Lore without notifying them. Needless to say, it has not been easy."

Cmdr. Riker expelled a deep breath while he regarded his captain for a moment.

"I must say, I don't envy your position right now, Captain." He remarked.

"As well you shouldn't, Number One." The captain replied through a faint, glum smile.

* * *

Dr. Beverly Crusher was in sickbay reviewing files in her office when Lore entered. She only regarded him with a quick glance, initially thinking it was Data.

"Oh, it's _you."_ She sneered, rolling her eyes when she realized it was Lore.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Lore said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"Doc, we need to talk"

"Lore, I _really_ don't have time for this right now. Besides, I have nothing to say to you." She hissed.

"Fine. It'll make this even more expeditious if it's one-sided."

Surrendering, the doctor sank in her chair while expelling a deep, exasperated breath.

"Alright, but make it quick."

"I'd like to apologize for shooting you last time and for trying to kill the little man-child."

"My son!" Dr. Crusher sternly corrected. "His name's Wesley.

"_Wesley." _Lore repeated, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for what I did during my previous visit to this ship."

"I believe you." The doctor chuckled bitterly.

"Your belief isn't a requirement. I've said what I needed to and it's up to you whether or not you accept it. Since you have nothing to say, I'll leave now." Lore replied before turning on his heel and strutting out of the office, leaving the doctor to ponder his crude apology. A perplexed expression crossed her face.

Lore's next stop was Lt. Worf's quarters. Not surprisingly, Worf was the least pleased to see him.

"What do you want?!" He growled, apprehensive about letting Lore enter his quarters.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to tussle, if that's what you're afraid of." Lore smirked.

"I am _not_ afraid!"

"Well, all the more reason to let me in. Actually, there's no need for it. I didn't stop by for tea and crumpets. I came because I have something to say to you."

"What is it?" Worf asked. His voice was still gruff, but a bit more relaxed—an indication of his curiosity.

Lore briefly voiced his apology for attacking him in the turbolift years ago. When he was done, Worf dismissed him. Lore was becoming increasingly impatient, but managed to restrain himself enough to walk away in silence. _These people hold grudges as badly as I do._ He thought. Nevertheless, he made his rounds apologizing to those he'd scathed over time. In the end, there was nothing left for him to do but wait for either their acceptance or rejection of his repentance. Waiting was something Lore despised doing. He was a being of action and control and at the current moment, he felt he had neither. Frustrated, he immediately returned to Guinan.

"Problems?" She asked after he approached her.

"Yes." Lore hissed. "They refuse to forgive me."

"Lore, you didn't expect it to happen immediately, did you? Lore, as I told you, forgiveness isn't guaranteed."

"Yes, but now I feel so… _powerless!_ I hate it!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"I think you have it backwards. Even though it's up to them to forgive you, _you're _the one with the power. You see, you've done your part. Now they have to come to you, but they'll only do it when they're ready. That might take some time—time I suggest you spend with your brothers. You're all going to need each other more than you know." Guinan explained.


	16. Chapter 16: Full Circle

**Chapter Sixteen: Full Circle**

Repairing the chip took very little time and Data made short work of the project. He discovered that the chip contained at least one program that could be run in the holodeck. Data reserved one of the holodecks and initiated a privacy lock out command so he and his brothers would not be disturbed. After they entered, Data loaded the chip. As he stood between Lore and B-4, the images of Noonien and Juliana Soong emerged. They were both much younger than Data or Lore remembered.

"If anyone's watching this right now, it means you've discovered B-4." Noonien replied. "We considered B-4 to be our son, just like the others. We loved him with all our heart. However, we could not foresee the dark times that would take place. He was curious about what made him different from everyone else. Sadly, his curiosity led to injury… and death. It was not his fault since he thought everyone was constructed the same way he is…" He paused a moment and sighed before correcting himself. "…_was._"

Noonien choked back tears and Juliana continued the explanation.

"It broke my heart when he asked us why the humans couldn't be reassembled. He didn't understand that he had killed them. He didn't understand that they could not be… reactivated. We tried to explain it to the colonists, but understandably, that didn't ease their pain. It couldn't bring their loved ones back. What made it especially difficult, was the fact that he felt no remorse for what he had done since he had no emotions. We attempted to modify his curious nature so that we could prevent further deaths in the future, but something went wrong. B-4 was never the same and the colonists feared that it increased the chances of him injuring or killing others since his level of comprehension was lower than it had ever been. B-4 was so much like a child and it made it doubly heartbreaking for us to deactivate him." Juliana explained tearfully.

Data and Lore were thoroughly shocked to hear of their older brother's past. They glanced at B-4 for a moment, but he was blankly staring at Noonien and Juliana.

"B-4, my son…" Noonien began. Juliana cleared her throat, prompting him to correct himself, "…_our_ son. It was uncertain that you'd ever find the other chip fragments required for the activation of this message, since we've had to deactivate you. Apparently something very fortunate has happened in order to enable you to have another chance to live. It fills us with such joy since this means that there is a chance for you to be repaired, something I simply was unequipped to do on my own."

"Well that sounds familiar!" Lore snorted.

"Your father and I have worked very hard to correct the mistakes we made in your construction." Juliana tearfully replied. "We want you to know that your deactivation was a very painful choice we _had_ to make. It in no way reflects how we feel about you. We love you very much, we always have!"

"We want you to know, that your life was not in vain." Noonien explained. "We will continue our dream and if we're successful, then perhaps there will be a way to repair you and to allow you to live a full life. I don't blame you for the things you've done or for the lives that were lost. I blame myself for creating an android that didn't have the capability of understanding humans; the capability of emotions. If you had emotions, perhaps that would've helped you connect with the humans. Hopefully one day, if you see this message, you'll finally understand the reasons why things turned out the way they have. Hopefully, one day I'll be able to undo the damage I did when I tried to fix you." Noonien explained. His voice was slightly unstable.

Data and Lore gawked at one another before turning to B-4 — who continued to stare at the images of their parents.

The image of their parents faded out and was replaced by a middle-aged Noonien — who stood alone.

"It appears that history has repeated itself." He said glumly. "Lore, my son! You were the first to call me 'father'… with_ feeling!_ For that, you will always hold a very special place in my heart. You possessed so much promise and I loved you so much. I still do, in spite of everything that has happened. I was wrong to blame you for your actions. I should have waited until you reached full development before allowing you to experience emotions. I should have allowed you to analyze and witness the humans' behavior before allowing you to experience emotions first hand. Maybe if I did that, you would have been better prepared for them. However, I was just… too impatient. I wanted to prove that I could contribute something to improve humanity. It appears my desire has cost me dearly, son. It has cost us both _very dearly_. I still have hope for you my son, despite all the mistakes that were made on both our parts. I believe there's still a chance for both of us. I believe it's not too late. However, it will take time for me to get it right. I'm not sure how long it will take, but I vow to get it right to honor you and the brothers you never knew. I owe you at least that much, my son. I love you."

Upon hearing the last three words, a look of astonishment crossed Lore's features. He'd never heard his father say the words directly to him. Lore started to contemplate the events leading to his father's death and felt devastated that he'd contributed to it.

Once again, the image faded out and was replaced, this time with a very old Noonien. His face was covered with age spots and wrinkles, his body slightly hunched which gave him a shorter appearance. His hair was grey, thin and stringy, but his blue eyes seemed to light up with hope.

"My children, I believe I've finally done it! My life's work has finally been justified and now it's time that I pay my debt to each of you. Although this is my final task, I will need each of you to do it for me since my life is coming to a close. If you're seeing my image, it means that you have found B-4 and he has successfully brought you together. You are now on your way to a remarkable journey, to show the world how wonderful life can be. You possess the power to educate them as you learn more about yourselves and each other. Each one of you possesses a very valuable gift to present to the world. Together, you compensate for the other's weakness."

There was another slight pause before Dr. Soong continued: "In case you're wondering how I was able to divide the chip and separate the pieces in each of you, it all started with B-4. When I recorded the holo-message for him, I felt compelled to continue my work. So I divided the chip into three pieces. Shortly after I placed one chip fragment in B-4's head, he was stolen — sadly, I never saw him again. That left me with the two remaining chip fragments, one for each of my final attempts to realize my dream. I made a promise to myself that I would only allow myself two more chances to get it right. Lore, you were one and Data, you were the other. Data, you were my last hope and I am so proud of you. I'm proud of all of you! I programmed the chips so that once all three were in close enough proximity, it would generate a signal. I hoped that signal would make the three of you aware of the divided chip and would compel you to complete the puzzle and unite with each other. I just wish I were alive to see you all together. My children! I wish your other brothers could join you as well, but sadly they were all destroyed beyond repair.

"Lore, Data, it is important that you listen to me very carefully. B-4's damaged functions can be repaired and enhanced. However, you must work _together _to help him. You both must download your programs into him simultaneously, but he will have to undergo a serious upgrade in order for it to take effect. His system should automatically purge the redundant and unnecessary programs and hold on to the ones that are vital to his development. Now understand that this doesn't mean that he'll become like you. B-4 is his own individual. Please remember, you are all important to me, you always were and you always will be. Without B-4, there wouldn't have been Lore and without you Lore, Data would never exist and without you Data, the three of you wouldn't be looking at me right now. You see, you all are of great importance. It all comes full circle. I wish you all the best, and I hope one day you can be as proud of yourselves as I am right now."

Noonien's image faded away, leaving the three brothers standing in silence. Lore collapsed to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Data and B-4 huddled around him following suit. Minutes perhaps even hours later Lore finally regained his ability to speak in coherent sentences.

"I killed him! I killed my own father!" He sobbed. "Data! How could you bring me back after what I did to him… after what I did to everyone?!"

"I can not explain. However, I know it was not your intention to hurt him. You were angry and frightened. Those emotions blinded you."

"Data, please deactivate me! I beg you!" Lore pleaded as he looked up into Data's eyes, which mirrored his own sorrow.

"No Lore, I will not make that mistake again." Data replied, struggling with his own tears.

"Deactivation will not change the past." B-4 replied tremulously. "The past is gone; it can not be undone. We can not control it. Maybe we will have some control over the future."

Data and Lore were shocked when they finally realized that B-4 was also in tears.

"B-4! You are crying!" Data exclaimed in shock.

"So are you. The other who looks like us is also crying." B-4 replied.

"How is this possible?" Lore asked. "He has no emotion chip."

"I can cry because of you…" B-4 replied to Lore, then shifted his gaze to Data, "…and you."

It didn't take long for Data and Lore to realize that together, they were some how projecting emotions into B-4. Just as Lore had projected emotions into Data years earlier.

Together, the three brothers grieved their losses; the death of their father and the family they never knew. They mourned for all the time that had been wasted through hate, mistrust resentment, jealousy and revenge. Together, they shared a pain that would elevate them to a higher level of understanding. It was a step that would lead them on a journey that would strengthen their bond as brothers.


	17. Chapter 17: Sacrifices

**Chapter 17: Sacrifices**

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Counselor Troi shuddered violently before falling from her chair. Lying on the floor, she wept hysterically.

"Deanna, what's wrong?!" Cmdr. Riker asked urgently as he held her in his arms.

"Pain! Too much pain… _Please_…make it stop! Make it stop!" she sobbed intensely.

"Is it physical?" asked the commander as he curiously attempted to ascertain the cause for the counselor's condition.

Counselor Troi was in such intense distress that her voice failed her. She shook her head in response and clutched her chest. It was as though she was trying to prevent her heart from exploding.

Cmdr. Riker gave Worf command of the bridge before lifting the counselor into his arms and rushing her to sickbay.

"Will, what's happened to her?" Dr. Crusher asked anxiously while reading the counselor's biological signs.

She and Cmdr. Riker looked at the counselor — who was lying on the table — with gave concern.

"I don't know. She just went into a fit and began crying hysterically." Cmdr. Riker answered apprehensively.

"She appears to be sensing the distress of someone on this ship; someone that may urgently need our help, but whom?"

"I tried to ask her, but she…"

"Lore!" Counselor Troi cried out, jolting the doctor and the commander out of their discussion.

"_Lore?"_ Cmdr. Riker and Dr. Crusher asked simultaneously.

The counselor lost consciousness, but her vitals were stable. Dr. Crusher deduced that Troi's body had crashed in order to give the counselor some much needed rest. Once the doctor was satisfied with Troi's stability, she activated the Emergency Medical Hologram before joining the Commander in search of Lore.

* * *

On the way to the holodeck, Cmdr. Riker and Dr. Crusher ran into Guinan.

"Guinan, what brings you to this part of the Enterprise?" the commander asked.

"Same thing that brings you here." Guinan replied as they arrived at the outside of the holodeck.

"Guinan, I don't recommend you be here. Which reminds me…" Cmdr. Riker said as he tapped his com-badge, "Worf, send a security team to…"

"Commander, that won't be necessary." Guinan firmly interrupted as she raised her hand.

"Worf, belay that order." Cmdr. Riker said into his com-badge before he glanced at Guinan and sighed impatiently, "Why not?"

"You'll see. To present such a show of force during a vulnerable point in one's life can be viewed as an attempt to… kick a man when he's down." she answered.

The commander overrode the privacy lockout Data had initiated. When the holodeck doors opened, everyone was shocked with what they saw; the three brothers huddled together in a tearful embrace. Either they didn't notice that they now had company, or they were too distraught to care.

Guinan proceeded to walk over to the weeping threesome. Cmdr. Riker and Dr. Crusher moved close behind her.

"Hey guys." She called gently to the android brothers, "What's the matter?"

"We are sad." B-4 answered, "Can you help us?"

"I can't promise anything. It's up to you whether you feel sad or not." Guinan answered.

"No it's not." Lore answered as he finally dried the tears from his eyes, "He's only sad because Data and I are."

"Are you certain about that?" Guinan asked.

"Guinan, I suspect that Lore and I have somehow projected our emotions to B-4. I believe that is how he is able to experience them." Data explained, wiping his own tears.

"I see, but how do you know he isn't able to reject these emotions if he wanted to?" asked Guinan.

"I do not know." Data answered.

"Do you, Lore?" she asked and Lore shook his head.

"I do not know either." B-4 answered.

"Well, just because a person doesn't know if they can do something doesn't automatically mean they can't." Guinan replied. Data cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in response.

"So why are you all so upset?" Guinan asked.

"We have discovered more about our origins as well as the reasoning behind some of the decisions of our father." Data explained.

"I killed him!" Lore exclaimed angrily. "Data, if you refuse to deactivate me, I wish to turn myself in for all the crimes I committed against the Enterprise. Cmdr. Riker, you are a witness to this statement."

"Noted." Cmdr. Riker quickly replied.

"No!" Data said in an outburst. "Lore, I can not allow you to do this! You were angry and afraid when you attacked our father. You thought he was going to deactivate you. At that moment, you failed to calculate your own strength and your cognitive functions were not operating properly. Your emotions corrupted your reasoning. The same can be said for many of your crimes even dating back to the ones on _Omicron Theta_."

"Very sweet of you to try to save me brother. I still don't know why you continue to fight for me though. I can't change, you know that."

"We all have the capability to evolve if we so desire. I have risked my career to ensure your receipt of a second chance." Data explained.

"I'm really sorry to have inconvenienced you, brother. Perhaps you should have saved yourself the trouble!" Lore said, trying to hang on to bitterness, but it was elusive.

Lore, what would Jackie do if she knew you were wasting another chance at life? If you refuse to honor yourself, at least honor her memory by living the best life you can!" Data exclaimed.

That last statement hit Lore hard as his face dropped in shame. He realized Data was right. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with his brother! However, it was too late. Lore had already thrown himself at the mercy of Starfleet.


	18. Chapter 18: Repercussions

**Chapter 18: Repercussions**

Cmdr. Riker, Data and Counselor Troi met with the captain in his ready room to discuss Lore's wish to face punishment for his crimes. Data was adamant in his attempt to convince the captain that Lore's plea had been out of desperation and intense anguish. He implored the captain to overlook it in order for Lore to be spared a trial and quite possibly his deactivation.

"Captain, I believe Lore was not… thinking clearly when he made his request." Data stated. "Therefore, I wish for it to be disregarded."

"Data, we can't just disregard it! Frankly I'm shocked you would even dare to ask!" Cmdr. Riker exclaimed impatiently.

"Commander, Lore is repentant for the things he has done. He now understands he was wrong in his misdeeds."

"I _do_ sense genuine remorse from Lore. There is great anguish inside him. It's overwhelmingly strong." Counselor Troi commented. Her face wore an expression of unease. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's clear that he needs support. This is a very difficult time for him as he's finally able to mourn his father. However, it's especially complicated since he's also dealing with the fact he accelerated the timing of his death by attacking him." The counselor added.

"That was unintentional." Data quickly said in defense. "Lore was frightened and confused. He was under the impression that our father would deactivate him again. Lore only attempted to defend himself. Although he was angry and hurt, Lore never intended for Dr. Soong to die."

"That doesn't change the fact that he _did_ die at Lore's hand!" Riker shot. "Data, don't sit here and make excuses for him!"

"I am not making excuses. I am merely stating the facts I have seen for myself." Data replied. Based on the expression on his face, his anger was beginning to mount.

"Data, he himself volunteered to face the consequences for his actions. He's committed some very serious crimes after all." Capt. Picard replied with a calmness that surprised himself.

"So have I, sir." Data replied. "Why have I not been brought up on charges?"

"Data, that's different and you know it." Cmdr. Riker answered flatly.

"I disagree. On numerous occasions, I have endangered the lives of several crew members, yet on each occasion, I faced no charges even though I had no ability to express true remorse for what I had done. Lore expresses such an emotion. He is truly sorry for his actions and has volunteered to be subjected to a trial that will undoubtedly result in his deactivation. This is something I can not allow."

"Data, how…?"

Sensing the discussion was about to take an even more unpleasant turn, the counselor interrupted Cmdr. Riker.

"Please, Will. Don't…" Counselor Troi whispered, but Cmdr. Riker didn't listen.

"…do you plan on preventing the trial?" Cmdr. Riker continued.

"I am aware that there is not much I can do to prevent the trial. However, I will protest if it takes place. If I am to lose my brother, Starfleet is to lose an officer. I will resign if necessary." Data explained sternly.

"Data, you can't be serious!" Cmdr. Riker replied with impatient disbelief.

"Sir, I have grasped the concept of when humor is acceptable and when it is not. This is a case where it is not. Therefore, I am quite serious." Data replied.

Capt. Picard frowned. Out of everything he'd prepared himself for, this was not one of them.

"Data, you're willing to sacrifice your career over this?" Capt. Picard asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Captain, we can't allow Data to do this. Please..." Cmdr. Riker implored.

The captain raised his hand, prompting his first officer to be silent.

"Number One, Data has long since been declared a sentient being capable of making his own decisions." The captain replied glumly. "Unfortunately, since he is of sound mind, we must respect his wishes if he chooses to resign. But we can not turn a blind eye to justice. Lore has admitted guilt in several crimes against Starfleet and humanity. In this case, we can not overlook the fact that a known criminal has admitted his guilt. It is the duty of Starfleet to ensure that justice will be served. Remorse alone is not enough to drop the charges to be filed against Lore. Besides, whether or not he confessed he would likely face charges anyway. Starfleet would want to prosecute him one way or the other. I'm sorry Data, but I'm afraid Lore must stand trial for his actions."

All eyes were now on Data, who sat defiantly in his seat with a very disappointed expression on his face.

"Very well, Captain. I understand." He said with quiet, restrained anger. "I plan to serve as council for my brother and myself during the trial."

"For yourself? Data, what are you talking about?" asked the Captain. His face wore a mask of bewilderment.

"Captain, I wish to stand trial for the crimes _I_ have committed against Starfleet and my fellow officers." Data explained plainly.

"What?! You can't do that!" Cmdr. Riker bellowed angrily.

"That is incorrect, Commander. I can and will face formal charges for the crimes I have committed." Data sternly explained before turning his burning golden gaze to his captain. "It would be an injustice for me to receive special treatment while my brother stands trial. Would it not, Captain?"

Once again, the captain had been backed into a wall. Either way, he had to make a decision he would hate and regret. On one hand, if he refused to have Lore face charges, he'd be able to keep his second officer. However, his conscience would eat away at him for life. Conversely, if the captain were to stick to his decision to have Lore prosecuted, he would likely lose Data. The tension in the room seemed to amplify the deafening silence that surrounded them. Emotions were clearly high and Counselor Troi felt as though she'd be crushed by them. The lengthy hush was broken by the captain's exasperated sigh.

"Very well, Mr. Data. Have it your way. You and Lore will face trial together. Until a date has been set, I'm afraid there's nothing further to discuss. You're dismissed."

Data rose from his seat and turned to exit only to be intercepted by Cmdr. Riker — who caught him by the arm as they stepped onto the bridge.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Data!" Cmdr. Riker exclaimed angrily. His bright blue eyes flashing with intense disdain.

"On the contrary, I am not happy. I am very disappointed it has come to this. It is clear the captain will do what he must…as will I. If you have nothing further to discuss, I will confer with my brother about the recent developments and prepare for trial." Data replied.

Cmdr. Riker was at a lost for words. Instead he nodded to Data before taking the bridge. The second officer quietly entered the turbolift and was on his way to meet with his brother, Lore.

* * *

Data devoted most of his time to coaching Lore how to behave 'appropriately' in court. He was afraid that his brother would lose his temper and harm his case. Of course Lore didn't enjoy being told what to do, but under the circumstances he had no other choice. Meanwhile, the captain had his own issues. He was in a rather intense meeting with Starfleet officials including the Admiral Anthony Haftel, Commander Bruce Maddox and Captain Phillipa Louvois—who was to be the presiding judge in the case.

"Captain Picard, have you lost your mind? Do you have _any_ idea of the mess you've caused by allowing that murdered to be reactivated?" The admiral gruffly asked.

"I am well aware of the complicated situation and I am willing to accept the consequences… whatever they may be." Capt. Picard responded.

"You know very well what they may be, Captain." Capt. Louvois replied sharply. "You could be court-martialed for this! Your Starfleet career may very well be over."

"With all due respect, I've risked my career on lesser things. Besides, my decision—and Lore's reactivation—has led to the salvation of many lives. If not for his help, hundreds of lives would have been lost."

"How could you have possibly have known that before you agreed to have him reactivated?"

The captain shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew he couldn't give a reasonable answer. Instead, he explained that the chain of events stemmed down from Data downloading Lore's memories—which in turn, led to a deeper understanding about his actions. Capt. Louvois and Admiral Haftel were aghast.

"What?!" The Admiral exclaimed. "So you initially endangered you're Second Officer?! If something went wrong, he could've annihilated everyone on this ship, not to mention potentially bringing the Fleet to its knees!"

"I can assure you, all reasonable precautions were taken. I would not have proceeded if there weren't protocols of the utmost standards."

"You shouldn't have proceeded at all, Picard. Of all the reckless things you've done in the past, this is by far the worst." Capt. Louvois replied with quiet astonishment.

* * *

Lore met up with Sonya in the holodeck. She invited him to attend the session. It was her first one since recovering from the injuries she sustained when he tried to 'save' her. Nevertheless, he playfully taunted her for using the lowest difficulty level on the calisthenics program. They then joked about the prank they pulled on the captain.

"That was hilarious! You're a genius, Lore." Sonya chuckled while taking a break from sparring.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked while throwing her a towel to wipe the perspiration from her forehead. "Never let them see you sweat." He quipped. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"I was so nervous. I swore he would catch me swapping the books when I went to his Ready Room that day. I thought someone would notice the book hidden in my waistband or that it would fall out or something. Then when it came time to do the swap, I thought I would fumble."

"O' ye of little faith!" Lore smirked, "I told you I've memorized the captain's gestures and mannerisms to a tee. Did he not go to the replicator to get a cup of _'Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.'_?" Lore asked, mimicking the captain's voice with perfect precision while saying the last four words.

Sonya laughed almost hysterically upon recalling the events.

"Yes. I switched the books in that very instant like you told me to. I'm glad we rehearsed it. But you should've told me you were going to program the replicator to make molasses instead! It took all the strength in the world for me not to laugh in his face. After he drank it, he said: "What the devil?!" Sonya laughed anew. "I swear, when I crossed the bridge to enter the turbolift, I had tears in my eyes from holding my laughter in for so long."

Lore beamed proudly while hearing about his successful accomplishments. Suddenly, the merriment faded and Sonya became a bit more serious.

"So, word around the ship is that you have a pretty big day coming up." She said, trying to remain as casual as possible.

"So you've heard? The captain finally took a liking to me and is giving me Riker's job." He quipped.

"That's not funny! Anyway, you know what I'm talking about. Why did you do it?! Why did you practically hand yourself over to Starfleet?!" Sonya asked sharply. Her anger was clear.

"Why Sonya, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were upset." Lore smirked.

"You're damned right I'm upset!"

"Why's that?"

"Because…" Sonya said before she groaned, "Damn it, Lore! I didn't take you for a quitter!"

"I'm _not_ a quitter!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I knew you'd feel better having the holodeck to yourself once I'm gone." He chuckled faintly.

Sonya became infuriated.

"Lore, stop it! Stop joking and tell me how you really feel! Only a coward buries his emotions under humor!"

"Alright. You want to know how I feel?" Lore asked in a rhetorical and somewhat threatening manner as he slowly approached Sonya. In response, she slowly backed away from him, but he matched her every step. "I was sick and tired of dealing with all the hurt and pain I caused people. It's been eating away at me each second of every single day. I've been able to shut it out, to mask it by convincing myself that my actions were correct, that I was doing the right thing. Now that I finally know the truth, I can't rationalize anything anymore. I've come face-to-face with the monster I've become and there's no escape except for death!"

Sonya's back was now against the wall and Lore's face was just inches from hers. She regarded him for a moment with wide fearful eyes.

"So is that why you did it? You want Starfleet to end your suffering by condemning you to deactivation… death?" She asked.

Suddenly, Lore's face softened a bit.

"What's it to you?" He snarled.

"What's it to me? Lore, I know we haven't always gotten along. In fact, we bickered like cats and dogs, but I still…" Sonya sighed, "I still care about you. I didn't expect it to happen. From the beginning I wanted to hate you. For a while I did a good job, but I can't lie to myself anymore. I've found a friend in you, Lore, and a good one at that."

"Me? Good?" Lore snorted, "Now _there's _an oxymoron! The only thing Starfleet thinks I'm good for is spare parts!"

"Lore, stop it! Sure you're a machine, but deep inside you're much more than that. You shouldn't let anyone devalue you and you sure as hell shouldn't devalue yourself! You've been given a chance to live your life according to what you've learned. Don't waste it!" Sonya exclaimed as she gently took his hand. "Please, Lore…other people are giving you a chance. Why shouldn't _you?_"

Lore felt the urge to pull his hand away, but he found the increase in temperature to be soothing. While regarding Sonya's words, he allowed his hand to linger for a few seconds before gently removing it from her platonic grasp.

_Stay tuned for Chapter 18: The Visitor_


	19. Chapter 19: The Visitor

**Chapter 19: The Visitor**

In the days that passed, Data was busier than ever. He was in the process of formulating a contingency plan with Cmdr. LaForge just in case the trial were to end unfavorably. He also was hard at work planning a defense strategy for the trial. However, he was impressed at the increase in Lore's cooperation. In addition, he and Lore continued their efforts to assist their older brother, B-4. Data utilized whatever spare time he had to attempt sending communiqués to someone very important. However, only he, the captain and first officer were aware of them since they were of a rather personal nature. His initial messages went unanswered due to interference, but one day he finally received the response he'd been seeking for days. Upon receipt, he immediately went to Lore's quarters to notify him.

"Lore, there is something I must tell you." Data announced as he took a seat across from his brother.

"What? They've decided to skip the trial altogether and toss me into the recycling bin?" Lore quipped with a sneer.

"No." Data answered, his face wore an expression of extreme disapproval of his brother's grim joke. "I wish to notify you that a special guest will be arriving on the Enterprise at 16:00 hours tomorrow."

"Yeah? What does that have to do with me?"

"The guest is Juliana… _our mother." _Data exclaimed.

Lore rolled his eyes before slouching in his chair. "So, her visit hasn't been deterred by the fact I've been reactivated?" He asked bitterly.

Data frowned and briefly averted his brother's gaze for a moment.

"No. She is unaware of your reactivation. I am planning to tell her when she arrives."

"Well, she's in for a nasty surprise!" Lore chortled faintly. "Brother, something tells me she won't exactly jump for joy when you tell her the news. I wouldn't be surprised if she did everything in her power to have me deactivated again. I bet the prosecution would love to have her as a witness!"

"Lore, I must—"

"Why is she coming here anyway?! Probably to see me die… _again!"_ Lore muttered bitterly.

"Lore, that is not true. She is coming because I…" Data hesitated a moment before stating, "…requested it of her."

"Why?!"

"I did it because for if any reason I should… _fail_ in our defense, I think it is only fair that she understand the true intentions behind your actions. It is my wish for you to reconcile with her. She has greatly misunderstood you and if there is a chance that error can be corrected, I believe you should take it. It may be your…" Data grimaced for a moment, not wanting to say the next words, but felt it necessary: "…final chance."

Lore was awestruck and there was a moment of silence before Data continued: "Lore, there is something very important I must tell you. It is about Juliana."

"What? Is she sick?" Lore asked, a brief wave of concern crossed his face.

"No. It is more complicated than that. Lore, what I am about to tell you must not be repeated. It is imperative that you keep this information safe. The life of our mother depends on it."

Lore straightened his posture and regarded his brother with immense concern.

"What is it?"

"The Juliana you will encounter tomorrow is not the same person you knew on Omicron Theta. The person you will meet tomorrow may have her looks, personality and memory, but she is not the mother you once knew. She is like us. She is… an android. However, she was constructed after I was."

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Lore asked, his eyes narrowing with confusion.

"No, it is not." Data replied.

Data then explained how he came to discover the truth about Juliana. He told Lore about the day the android replica of their mother came to the Enterprise for help with an urgent project. Data explained the accident in which Juliana fell and how her arm became disconnected, revealing the inner circuitry. Lore was stunned as he listened to his brother recount the holodeck chip in which Noonien recorded a program to answer questions about Juliana's condition.

"Lore, father has also stated that if she ever learns the truth about her condition, she will die. Therefore, you can not mention this to her or anyone else."

"Why have you decided to tell me this? Aren't you afraid I'll mess things up?"

"I have told you this in case you notice certain nuances in her construction as I have. She was programmed with the same sequence that randomizes our blinking patterns. I noticed this during her initial visit to the ship. If you were to notice this on your own, you would most likely point out the fact that she is in fact not really human, but an android. As I have explained earlier, she will deactivate if she were to learn the truth." Data explained.

"So why haven't you explained this to our older brother as well?"

"Regrettably, the likelihood of B-4 divulging the truth is too great. He also deserves to know the truth. However, there is too much to risk if we were to inform him at the current time."

* * *

When counselor Troi returned B-4 to Lore's quarters, he apparently noticed the strain in the environment as his brothers suddenly stopped talking. After a few moments, he inquired.

"It is more quiet than normal. Why?"

"We have much to think about." Data attempted to explain.

"You were thinking out loud, but stopped when I entered. Have I done something wrong?"

"No. You've done nothing wrong. It's just… too complicated to explain._"_ Lore replied.

"Maybe you can make it not complicated and then explain." B-4 suggested.

"Brother, it's not that simple!" Lore exclaimed, frustrated that he couldn't tell his brother the truth.

"Why? I am learning that complicated things are simple, but with more parts. If you explain one part at a time, would it be more simple?"

Lore exhaled an exasperated breath. It was Data's cue to swiftly change the subject.

"B-4, I wish to show you something." He announced after retrieving one of his paintings and crossing the room.

He carefully handed it to his eldest brother, who regarded it with a plain expression.

"It is a female…in colors."

"Do you wish to know who she is?" Data asked.

"I know. She is art."

"This painting is art, but it is a representation of my daughter, Lal." Data explained.

"Daughter? You are like me, so she is my daughter too."

"No, B-4. Since I am your brother, that makes her your niece."

"My niece?" asked B-4 and Data nodded. "Where is she now? I have not seen her around the ship."

"Lal is not aboard the ship. She is dead. She exists only in my memories."

With a frown, Lore sighed and lowered his gaze. He wished he didn't have to hear about the death of the niece he never knew… again.

"I am…confused." B-4 replied.

"Confused? What about?" Data asked. He felt he had been as clear as possible with his explanation.

"If she exists in your memories, how can she be dead?" B-4 asked.

The question prompted Lore to raise his gaze, regarding his brothers with amazement. The astonishment was also reflected in Data's golden eyes.

Later that evening, Data found himself to be preoccupied with thoughts of what would become of B-4 if he and Lore were to be found guilty. Therefore, he decided to join his friend, Geordi in Ten Forward.

"Hi, Data." He greeted glumly. "I take it you didn't call me here for a game of three-dimensional chess."

"No, Geordi. I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"As you are already aware, Lore and I will be facing trial. This is an event of which I do not know the outcome. In the event that I fail in my attempt of vindicating Lore and myself, I ask that you…take care of B-4 in the event of my—"

"Data, don't say it! You are _not_ going to be deactivated!" Geordi exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"There is no guarantee that I will or will not be deactivated if I lose the case. However, it is almost certain that as punishment, Lore and I could be sent to the _Daystrom Institute_ for research purposes. Unfortunately, I am still not confident in the abilities of this institution. It is quite possible for Lore and I to become damaged beyond repair. In that case, neither he nor I would be fit to care for our brother. Geordi, not only are you my best friend, but I consider you to be…_family_. If something were to happen to Lore or myself, you will be the closest person he will have to a brother. Please…promise me that you will care for him in the event of my…absence." Data implored tremulously.

There was a strained pause before Geordi answered in little more than a whisper: "Yeah, Data. I'll do it. I promise to take care of your brother…_if_ the time comes."

Geordi's face was etched with an expression of defeat. He greatly regretted accepting—not the responsibility—but the possibility that he might lose his best friend.

After speaking with Geordi, Data joined Lore in his quarters. Together, they informed their older brother of their mother's pending arrival.


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion

**Chapter 20: Reunion**

The next day, Juliana arrived on the ship a bit earlier than expected. Data greeted her in the transporter room before escorting her to his quarters. Along the way, he attempted to explain the fact that Lore had been reactivated, but she repeatedly interrupted him with questions about the 'project' he'd explained in his communiqués. In fact, he lured her there under the pretense of her seeing one of his latest projects. He feared that if he told her the truth about Lore upfront that she wouldn't have agreed to the visit. However, he noticed that Juliana seemed a bit nervous and wondered if she had already learned the truth about Lore and the pending trial. Once they arrived at his quarters, her next words contradicted that theory.

"Data, there's actually something I wanted to discuss with you. I've been holding it for sometime and I'm not exactly sure how you'll react." Juliana stated.

Data was interested in what his mother had to say, but felt an urgency to disclose the truth immediately. He didn't want to take the chance of her seeing Lore before he prepared her for it.

"Mother, under the circumstances I believe I should go first. However, I find myself unable to find the best words to do so."

Juliana sat beside him on the sofa. Her expression indicated concern.

"Data, what is it? I should've known you didn't call me all the way here just to talk about your recent projects. Something's troubling you, isn't it?" she asked while tenderly holding her son's hand.

"Mother, there is something I must tell you. However, I am uncertain of the best way to phrase it. I do not wish for you to become traumatized."

"Data, you're scaring me. What is it?" Juliana frowned.

"Mother, I have recently—" Data began to explain. Before he could finish, the door hissed open and Lore entered the room.

"Brother, there's something I wanted to ask you before—" Lore said before freezing in his tracks upon noticing his mother.

"NO!" Juliana screamed through tears as she clung to Data as though for dear life. "Get him away!"

"But mother, Lore—" Data tried to explain, but Juliana buried her face into his shoulder.

"No! Please make him go away! Don't let him hurt me, Data! Please!" Juliana pleaded tremulously as her body quivered in his arms.

Lore was speechless and could only stand there, watching his mother fall apart before his very eyes. He was faced with the culmination of the damaging words he told her years ago. Based on her reaction at his presence, they clearly had a lasting effect. Frowning, Data reluctantly regarded his brother and asked him to leave. However, Lore was in a state of shock and remained standing in place.

"Lore, please. She requires time. I did not have the opportunity to prepare her for your appearance."

"I didn't know she'd be here so soon. I had a question about the trial…" Lore softly explained.

"Mother arrived earlier than anticipated." Data explained.

Lore finally moved, but not towards the exit. He approached his weeping mother and gently tried to calm her. He felt terribly about having caused her so much pain and wanted to reverse it.

"Mother, I'm not going to hurt you. I—" He said softly, but Juliana shrieked in response, clinging to Data even tighter while shaking her head vigorously.

Data noticed her face was bright red as were the rims of her wide, pleading eyes. He was afraid she was on the verge of an overload—the android equivalent of a nervous breakdown.

"Lore, you must leave!" Data said urgently. "Her distress is making her ill. We will have time to explain everything to her later. For now, she must calm down and she can not do that in your presence."

"She can't make herself ill! She's—"

"No!" Data exclaimed urgently, fearing Lore was about to accidentally reveal the truth about Juliana's race. Lowering his voice, he implored: "_Please, brother._"

Lore paused for a moment before storming out of the room, not angry at Data or Juliana, but at himself. Data felt badly for his brother, but knew he needed to console his mother first. After a few minutes, she slowly regained her composure. However, her sadness morphed into anger.

"Data, what the hell is he doing here?!" She asked.

"Mother, Lore is here because I reactivated him."

"You what?! Data, how_ could _you? After all the things he's done…!"

"He was ill-informed at the time of his actions. I can assure you, he is remorseful for them."

"Data, how can you be so sure about that?" Juliana asked, her voice a bit gentler. "Lore's a pathological liar. You can't believe anything he tells you."

"My conclusion is not based on his word, but what I have experienced for myself." Data explained.

Juliana regarded him with a puzzle expression, prompting him to elaborate.

"Mother, I now understand the reasons behind his actions. Lore was deeply hurt during most of his past incidents. In fact, he did his best in attempting to alter many adverse situations. This includes the incident with the Crystalline Entity. Lore attempted to warn the colony about it, but his caution fell on deaf ears. It was his wish to salvage both the Entity and the colony on _Omicron Theta._"

Juliana shook her head.

"No, that can't be true." She tearfully replied. "He summoned it there. It was proven that somehow, he was able to communicate with it and order it to strike the planet!"

"Since Lore was the only one able to communicate with the Entity, he was unable to prove that he was in fact stalling for more time. Mother, he was desperately working on a way to save the colony."

"How do you know all this?" She asked warily.

Data paused a moment, briefly lowering his gaze before meeting her eyes anew.

"Prior to reactivating Lore, I felt compelled to learn more about him. It was my wish to determine whether or not my emotion chip could overrule my ethical program. Since I had no baseline on which to compare, I decided to research the history of my brother in an attempt to ascertain the turning point in his programming." Data carefully explained, pausing again before softly saying: "Therefore, I downloaded his memories. That is why I am so certain of his remorse and the motivation behind his actions."

Juliana gasped softly before shaking her head.

"Data, you put yourself in grave danger by doing that." She whispered with disbelief.

"Not necessarily. Extreme precautions were taken in order to ensure my safety as well as the safety of everyone on this ship."

Dazed, Juliana crossed the room and gazed out the port view, into the star field. Data promptly joined her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. He noticed her hair had become even greyer than it was the last time he saw her. He also saw that she had a few more wrinkles. It was at that moment he admired the intricate genius of his father's work.

"Mother." Data said in little more than a whisper. "Lore did not mean the terrible things he said to you. He simply wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt him…_emotionally_, that is. He thought doing so would prompt you to _feel_ something for him. He preferred for you to hate him than to feel nothing for him at all. Lore needs you right now, whether his pride allows him to admit it or not. All three of us need you."

Juliana turned her attention to her son and furrowed her brow.

"_Three?_ What do you mean, Data?"

"We have discovered our brother, B-4. We were able to repair most of the damage to his systems, but there still appears to be significant damage to his communication program. It remains…rudimentary."

"B-4." She sighed. A faint, somber smile crossed her face. "You were able to repair him?"

"Yes."

"I never thought I'd see him again. He had so much potential, but things went so terribly wrong." Juliana sighed.

"Mother, please…meet with Lore. You must attempt to reconcile." Data implored.

"No, Data. I can't. Not right now. I need time." She explained quietly.

"Unfortunately, time is something we do not have in abundance." He glumly explained while lowering his face.

Juliana gently placed her hand under his chin, raising his gaze to meet hers.

"Data? What are you talking about?"

"Lore and I are to stand trial against Starfleet for crimes against humanity."

Juliana gasped softly before he continued to explain the specifics.

"So, you sacrificed yourself in order to save Lore? Why?"

"He is being unfairly judged based on limited information. Starfleet does not understand the real motives behind his actions and they will not believe Lore if he were to explain them for himself. If I do not at least attempt to defend him, he will face certain deactivation. I can not allow that to happen again. Not without a fight." Data explained with clear determination in his voice.


	21. Chapter 21: Confronting the Truth

**Chapter 21: Confronting the Truth**

Meanwhile, Lore was pacing in his quarters, upset about what had transpired with his mother.

"Why did he have to call her here?!" he muttered as he shoved a chair, causing it to spin in place.

Sensing he was no longer alone, he whipped around and discovered his intuition was correct. Standing in the doorway, with a look of immense concern, was Counselor Troi.

"What do _you_ want?" Lore snapped.

"Lore, what's wrong?" asked the counselor.

"Haven't you heard? I'm about to go on Starfleet's chopping block!" he replied snidely.

"That's not it. Lore, it's useless to try to hide your feelings from me now. I could practically sense them all the way from Ten-Forward!"

"Perhaps you should stick to hot chocolate after all. Apparently the stronger stuff has gotten to your delicate brain." he quipped bitterly before resuming his pacing.

The counselor exhaled a quiet, frustrated breath and glared at his turned back for a moment.

"Lore, you can try to push me away, but it won't work. Your emotions are very intense right now and I refuse to leave you like this. You have to learn how to control them instead of being a victim of them!"

At that, Lore returned his attention to the counselor.

"Who says I'm a victim?!" he hissed, "What makes you think my emotions are unstable?! I'm fine! I've got everything under control and I don't need your help. Why don't you go…eat some chocolate or something!"

Counselor Troi found the suggestion to be tempting. She found his strong, mixed emotions to be nearly debilitating. She wanted nothing more than to dive into a huge chocolate sundae for comfort. However, she knew she'd have to curb her craving until later. She'd consider it a reward for what she was currently enduring. As uncomfortable as it was for her to be in Lore's presence at that moment, she knew it was her responsibility as the ship's counselor. If she were to neglect her duty, Lore—not to mention everyone aboard the Enterprise—could potentially suffer dearly. Nevertheless, she kept the thought of the delicacy in the back of her mind. It was her way of buffering the devastating waves of emotion emanating from the troubled android pacing before her.

"Alright, Lore," she sighed, "tell me something. If you're so in control, why are you burning a hole in the floor by pacing around like that?"

Lore instantly ceased his forceful strides and turned to face her anew, smirking slightly. He then plopped onto the sofa, partially lying across it leaving one foot on the floor.

"Counselor, just because I've given you a bit more insight during our last few sessions, don't make the mistake of thinking you've got me all figured out." he sneered while propping his temple on his index and middle fingers—his arm supporting his upper-body weight against the sofa.

Seemingly unfazed, the counselor sat in the cushioned chair across from him. She noticed some drawings on the table and immediately recognized them as B-4's work. Each sketch had an aquatic theme with colorful fish. The renderings were reminiscent of a young child's artwork.

Already knowing the answer, the counselor asked: "Did B-4 draw these?" It was her attempt to break the tension in the room. Although she was determined to help Lore sort through the complex emotions he was experiencing, they were suffocating her. She continued to fight the temptation to run as far as she could to escape the powerful affect they had on her. The distraction of B-4's artwork provided relief, but only for a few precious moments.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"He's improving. It looks like he has a particular interest in sea life." Counselor Troi replied with a forced smile.

Lore nodded subtly. Then suddenly, before the counselor could fully prepare herself, the brief sensation of relief was gone. The intensity of Lore's emotions engulfed her anew, prompting her to shudder slightly.

"I—I see your mother has arrived on the ship sooner than expected." She stuttered, fighting back tears. "Why aren't you visiting with her now?"

She regretted her question when she felt Lore's emotions intensify. She found herself literally bracing herself on the arms of the chair in which she sat as she tried catching her breath. Lore didn't notice since he sprang from the sofa and started pacing again.

"I haven't been much of a momma's boy…or a good son. I—I said some things to her that have traumatized her for all these years. It's what I wanted…what I _thought_I wanted." he explained while staring into nothingness.

The counselor was finally beginning to recover. Instead of feeling so many of his emotions at once, she only felt the dominant ones…guilt, sadness and remorse. Little did she know it was just the calm before the storm. She felt it coming. It was faint, but growing progressively stronger. Clinging to the chair once more, she attempted to speak to him.

"Lore, please don't…" she cried, "…please don't do it!"

However, it was too late. The searing anger she felt rising was nearing its peak. She watched as a furious expression washed over his face. Grabbing one of the sculptures from the table, Lore hurled it into the wall and watched as it shattered on impact.

"Lore, stop it!" Deanna exclaimed forcefully. She'd once seen Worf in such a mood and although it was unsettling, it never frightened her to the extent she was now.

The angry android wasn't done and continued to tear apart random objects. Storming over to the table just inches from her, he punched through it with his bare hands.

"What kind of person hurts the ones who created them? What kind of son hurts his parents?!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

He knelt before the wrecked furniture with his head in his hands and grew silent. Counselor Troi's second thoughts finally got the best of her and she decided that perhaps what he needed was just a little solitude to regain his composure. She figured if she couldn't help save him from his intense emotions at that moment, she could at least save herself.

"Lore," she said tremulously, rising from her seat, "I think I was wrong to come here at this time. I—I'll leave for a little while, but I'll check in on you later…alright?"

There was no answer. Lore remained silent, still holding his face in his hands. The counselor shakily stepped over the shards of glass and splintered wood as she headed towards the exit. Suddenly, Lore sprang up from the floor and grabbed her, pulling her tiny body close, prompting her to shriek.

"No, don't leave!" he exclaimed, "I don't want to be alone. I don't trust myself when I'm like this…at least not anymore. The last time I felt like this I—" he exhaled a deep, frustrated breath, holding her head against his chest. "I just don't want to make anymore mistakes."

Lore was surprised by his desperate behavior, as was the counselor. No longer resisting, she returned the hug. However, as soon as her arms made contact with the sides of his torso, he quickly clamped his elbows firmly against her forearms, locking them in place as he continued to hold her. A bit frightened at the sudden restriction, the counselor gasped before realizing that he only did it to prevent her hands from getting too close to his off switch. She'd forgotten all about it and mentally chided herself for being so careless. If Lore were the same android he was prior to his reactivation, her sudden move could have cost her dearly. Now more than ever it became evident that she was dealing with a very different android than the one she had grown to resent.

"Lore, it's okay. I'll stay as long as you need. Take your time and I'll help you through this as best I can." her voice muffled against his chest.

After ceasing the embrace and speaking with the counselor for awhile, he explained what happened in Data's quarters.

"She hates me! My own mother hates me…and I don't blame her. I never realized it until today, but if Starfleet finds me guilty—and I know they'll figure out a way to make that happen—I'll be deactivated knowing that everyone hates me. I wouldn't have cared had this taken place all those years ago…but knowing what I know now…" he forced out a somber chuckle. "I just want her to know I'm sorry for what I've done to her…and to my father. How can I make her listen to me?"

"Lore, she needs a bit of time. She's been through a lot of trauma, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Don't give up, but give her a little breathing room. You shouldn't try to force her to see you. Once she's calm, extend an invitation to talk things out. If you pressure her to face you, that will only drive her further away." the counselor said to which Lore nodded, "And Lore, everyone doesn't hate you. Data cares about you. If he didn't, he wouldn't be fighting for you as hard as he is. B-4 looks up to you. He respects you. To say that everyone hates you is a dishonor to both your brothers."

"What about you, Geordi, Doc and everyone else on this ship? You guys haven't exactly been sweet on me, you know."

Before the counselor could answer, Data entered the room, aghast to see the condition of it.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Life happened, brother." Lore half-joked.

* * *

A short time later, Counselor Troi staggered into sickbay. Doctor Crusher immediately rushed to her side.

"Deanna, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be treated for mild exhaustion." The counselor said before chuckling slightly, walking further into the room, "I feel silly coming here. I could probably recover just as well in my quarters. I probably just need some sleep."

The counselor turned to walk towards the exit, but fainted in the doctor's arms for a brief moment. When she regained consciousness, the doctor ordered her to remain in sickbay.

"Apparently you're more exhausted than you think, Deanna." she stated as she helped the counselor onto a bio-bed.

"I guess so." Counselor Troi answered, still dazed.

"Do you know what caused your sudden exhaustion?"

"Yes…it was Lore. Actually, it was his emotions. Beverly, he was in such extreme pain."

"Let me guess, he can dish it but can't take it." the doctor stated bitterly.

"Beverly, he's really hurting right now." the counselor frowned. "Rebuking him now will only make things worse for all of us. Besides, I sense genuine remorse from him. He's truly sorry for the things he's done. I take it you still haven't granted him with an acceptance of his apology."

"No, I haven't and with good reason. Have you forgotten what he tried to do to Wesley?" the doctor asked sharply.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. But what good does it do to hold a grudge? It's doing a lot more harm to you than it will to Lore."

The doctor proceeded to read the counselor's bio signs in silence. Counselor Troi knew better than to push the matter further. Instead, she focused on resting regaining her energy.

* * *

Due to the extreme circumstances—and much persuasion from Data—Juliana met with Lore that same evening. However, she requested that Data escort her there. Upon entering Lore's quarters, Juliana cautiously approached. She was still too frightened to hug him, but instead placed a trembling hand on his shoulder.

"Mother." He said softly while standing from his seat. Juliana flinched slightly. "Please don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

Lore gestured for her to sit beside him on the sofa. Before doing so, she glanced at Data, who stood in the doorway. He nodded to the pair before leaving them to talk in private. Initially, the conversation was off to a rather quiet start, but things steadily intensified.

"Mother, I'm sorry for all those things I said to you back on _Omicron Theta._ I was just so angry that you cared more about the colonists than you cared about me."

"Lore, that's not true. I loved you, but you were so jealous and you…_changed._"

"And so did your feelings?"

"Well…yes. Lore, you made it difficult for anyone to love you." Juliana reluctantly answered.

"So much for unconditional maternal love!" Lore muttered with a faint chuckle, lowering his gaze to the floor for a moment.

"What did you expect me to do, Lore? After everything that happened, I was _terrified_ of you! You couldn't be reasoned with."

"It worked both ways, mother. I tried to warn the colony about the Entity, but they couldn't be reasoned with either. At least father gave me the benefit of the doubt, but you…" he paused a moment to snicker bitterly, "…you immediately sided with the colonists. You _wanted_ me to be destroyed, didn't you, mother?"

Juliana began to weep and shook her head.

"Lore, please!"

"That sounds familiar. Didn't I plead with everyone to give me a chance? When I realized I didn't need their pity or acceptance I was disowned by everyone…including my own parents. You didn't answer the question, mother. You wanted me to be destroyed…didn't you?!"

Juliana continued to weep while shaking her head. For a moment, all she could do was sit there with her mouth open as soft sobs escaped her throat. Finally she answered:

"Yes…but I didn't know! I didn't understand you! I'm sorry, Lore! I'm sorry we shut you off before we got the chance to understand you! I know you hate me now and there's nothing I can do about that. But…" unable to finish the sentence, Juliana's weeping intensified as she sprang from her seat to head towards the door, but Lore caught her arm.

"No! Let me go!" she panicked, but Lore ignored her pleas and pulled her into an embrace.

"I forgive you, mother." he whispered tremulously. "Now please, forgive me too."

Hearing the commotion, Data entered the room—this time with B-4 at his side.

"Please forgive me, mother." Lore repeated as he held her close.

Juliana struggled feebly in her son's arms. "I—I don't know. I can't…"

"Please, so much time…so many years…wasted. We know not how many remain." B-4 implored.

Juliana's eyes lit up at the sight of her third son.

"Mother, he is right." Data agreed, "So many years have been wasted on resentment. It is time for that to come to an end here and now."

Juliana suddenly relinquished her struggle and hugged Lore with everything she had.

"I—I may not be able to forget what you've done…but I forgive you. I believe you are truly sorry for your mistakes. I'm certainly sorry for mine." Juliana cried into his shoulder.

"See? Broken pieces are not beyond repair." B-4 stated.

"Right you are, B-4." Data smiled softly, clamping a hand on the eldest droid's shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22: Valiant Act

**Chapter 22: Valiant Act**

The next day in Engineering, Commander LaForge performed a diagnostic on the three brothers. B-4 joined Juliana in her quarters once his diagnostic was completed. Data was suddenly called away to the bridge. Prior to leaving, he noticed the uneasy expression on Geordi's face. Clearly he didn't want to be left alone with Lore, but he had no choice. Geordi continued with Lore's diagnostic in silence. He was about halfway through when the doctor entered. She hesitated a moment when she saw Lore and almost turned to leave until she realized she'd been spotted.

"Hey, is there something I can do for you, Doctor?" the commander asked.

The doctor sighed for a moment, briefly rolling her eyes when her gaze met Lore's for a moment.

"Yes." she answered with a sigh. "I was hoping you could help me recalibrate these tricorders. For some odd reason, they're not accepting my commands."

"Now that _is_ strange." Cmdr. LaForge remarked while taking the two devices from the doctor. "Let's see what I can do."

"Hey, I was here first, you know." Lore replied.

"Lore, this should only take a little while, alright?" the commander responded impatiently before walking over to the far console with the doctor.

* * *

"This is a very lovely drawing, B-4." Juliana commented while gazing at a colorful image. There were four flowers and two bees. However, the color of one bee was faded and the insect was a bit more distant from the other—which was hovering closely above the three flowers. She couldn't help but admire how beautifully simple the artwork was.

She sat across from the eldest android in her quarters.

"Thank you… Juju." B-4 said.

Juliana furrowed her brow before cracking a smile. "Oh B-4, you still can't get my name right. Break it down. It's Ju-lee-yana…go on. Try to say it again."

"It is not nice."

"What's not nice?"

"Breaking your name. It is not nice." B-4 explained.

"You're still so sweet." Juliana chuckled and smiled.

"I do not understand. I am not made of sugar…how can I be sweet?" B-4 asked.

"Oh, never mind." she said before a lengthy pause. "B-4, what exactly do you remember about _Omicron Theta_?"

"Sometimes not much…sometimes too much." B-4 answered while averting her gaze for a moment. When he regarded her anew, he appeared frozen as he stared into her eyes.

"B-4, are you alright? What do you remember?"

"I prefer not to discuss it. I like bright conversations. My current memory is not bright." he answered.

Juliana frowned, but nodded in respect of his wishes.

"B-4, do you mind if I took a look inside your cranial unit? I'm just curious to see how much has changed since the last time I saw your circuitry."

B-4 placed his drawings on the table and stood in front of Juliana before turning his back. He then knelt down and opened the flap on the back of his head.

"I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take a look at what's going on, okay?" she said gently while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will not hurt me. I am incapable of feeling pain, Jujube." B-4 answered plainly.

* * *

"I think I figured out the problem, doctor. The tricorders are fine, but the isolinear chips appear to be damaged. I can try to repair them, but I can't promise anything. They can always be replaced though." Cmdr. LaForge assessed.

"How long will it take?" asked the doctor.

"An hour tops. Less if you need it done sooner. I can pull a Lieutenant off one of our lower priority projects."

"No, that won't be necessary. An hour's fine." Dr. Crusher replied before lowering her voice, "So did he…" her voice trailed off as she raised her brows.

Knowing that she was referring to Lore's apology, the commander glanced briefly at the seated android across the room. "Yeah."

The two knew there was a very high probability of Lore overhearing them, so they returned to professional conversation. Little did they know, Lore was listening to something else—a very high pitched noise coming from the console behind them. He was the only one in Engineering who could hear it. Terminating his diagnostic, he rose from his seat and made his way across the room. Cmdr. LaForge and Dr. Crusher didn't notice him until he pushed them aside. They fell to the floor with a thud. Before either of them could react, a brilliant flash of light shot out from the console, hitting Lore in the chest. The blinding radiance lasted for a few seconds before his body stiffened and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a loud thump. The doctor and commander could only stare at one another in shock. The one person they loathed most on the ship had just saved their lives by risking his own.

Cmdr. Data returned to Engineering immediately upon hearing about the accident. He was visibly upset, but managed to compose himself enough to attempt to revive his brother. However, each time Lore showed signs of regeneration, he'd go into a system overload and crash. By the time his efforts reached their most feverish, B-4 and Juliana were also present.

"Maybe I can help." B-4 offered, but Juliana pulled him back.

"That's noble of you to offer, but I think we should let Data work on him now." She said tearfully.

Data regarded her with a brief, solemn nod before turning his attention back to Lore's inanimate frame. His attempts to revive him became more and more promising. Then came the time for the ultimate test of his efforts—to flip the activation switch. Data extended his hand but was interrupted by something unexpected.

"Don't move another millimeter, commander!" Capt. Louvois' voice rang through the room.

"I beg your pardon?" Cmdr. LaForge asked, his voice filled with irritation.

"Commander LaForge, have you forgotten your place? I suggest you watch your tone when addressing a superior officer." Capt. Louvois said sharply before turning to Data. "Commander Data, step away from Lore immediately."

"Please, Captain." Dr. Crusher implored. "Lore just saved our lives. If it weren't for him, we would have been electrocuted!"

"He has been damaged. I must repair him." Data added.

"You'll do no such thing. I refuse to stand by and watch as the same mistake is made a second time." She replied coolly.

Data pursed his lips and glared at the female captain. At that moment, Capt. Picard rushed into to room. Cmdr. Data made a move as though to resume his course of reactivating Lore yet again.

"Do _not_ test me, Commander!" Capt. Louvois exclaimed forcefully.

"Data, no." Capt. Picard said quietly, yet urgently.

"Data…don't do it." Cmdr. LaForge whispered.

B-4 walked over to Data and gently pulled his hand away from Lore's off switch.

"It is alright. Time is still here. As long as there is time, he can come back." B-4 whispered so that only Data could hear.

At that, Data rose to his feet with a frustrated sigh—never taking his eyes off Capt. Louvois.

* * *

Hours later, in the captain's ready room, a heated debate was taking place. Capt. Picard found himself once again fighting for the android who tried to kill him just years earlier.

"Jean-Luc, you've endangered your career enough by allowing Lore to be reactivated, now you want to do it again? Are you glutton for punishment?" Capt. Louvois asked.

"I have seen evidence that Lore has changed. Should he not be given a chance to prove himself?"

"Why don't you ask that question to the family members who are still grieving the loss of some of our finest officers! Jean-Luc, have you forgotten about all the lives that were lost thanks to that…defective maniac? Their families won't be at peace if this murderer were to be reactivated and on the loose again! Think about it. What happened down in Engineering was fate. Lore wasn't meant to return and the universe has righted itself with this accident. Sorry Captain, but it looks like there won't be any need for a trial after all. I've given permission for Bruce Maddox to study Lore at the Daystrom Institute. I know this may be hard for you to accept, but Lore just isn't like Data."

"No trial? What of Data? He has volunteered to face judgment for his mistakes." Capt. Picard reluctantly reminded her.

"Off the record, Jean-Luc, Data has proven himself worthy of another chance and he hasn't wasted it. His service to the fleet has been exemplary and quite frankly I doubt a solid enough case could be built against him…unless he were to prosecute himself." she chuckled, "and we know the court can not allow that to happen. Now if you don't mind, I have to go pack."

Before Capt. Picard could say anything more, Capt. Louvois exited the ready room.

Data was distraught upon hearing the news of his brother's fate. He spent the afternoon speaking with his mother and Geordi, trying to formulate any strategy to overturn Capt. Louvois' decision.

"This is impossible!" Geordi exclaimed. "There must be something we could do! I feel like this is somehow my fault. If he didn't save me, none of this would be happening."

"Geordi, you are faultless in this. There is no way you could have foreseen these events. Had Lore not interfered, both you and the doctor would be dead." Data replied.

"I know, but I still feel bad. I mean, he asked my forgiveness and I blew him off. I didn't believe he was truly sorry…I guess I was wrong." Geordi sighed.

Suddenly, he was called away to Engineering. B-4, who had been playing with his puzzles, suggested they go to the place with the drinks—meaning Ten Forward. Data repeatedly announced that it was a highly inappropriate time, but B-4 was persistent—almost a bit demanding, which was unusual for him. Finally, Juliana said she'd take him while Data continued to strategize his next move. However, B-4 was not satisfied and all but demanded Data's presence.

"B-4, I will escort you and mother there, but I must return so I can determine a way I can best help our brother." Data said impatiently.

* * *

Immediately upon arrival, they were greeted by Guinan at the bar. She voiced her sympathies to the trio before asking for their order. That's when B-4 said something rather unusual—even for him.

"You remind me of the other like me who is not awake now. You serve. He served too, but is not allowed." B-4 said to Guinan, who frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean, B-4. Are you saying Lore can serve drinks?" she asked with a faint smile.

"No. Not _can_ serve…_has_ served. But people higher than the hairless one does not let him." B-4 replied.

At that moment, Data jolted his gaze up from the floor which he'd been staring.

"B-4! That is it!" He exclaimed with a broad smile, startling some of the patrons. "I must see the captain immediately!"

Before exiting Ten-Forward, he clapped B-4 on the shoulder before dashing off to the bridge, notifying the captain that he was on his way.

Once in the captain's ready room, Data wasted no time stating his case.

"Captain, I have been declared a sentient being. Since Lore has the same basic principles as I, it is only logical to deduce that he is not Starfleet property either. Therefore, he must not go to the Daystrom Institute. Since he has the same rights guaranteed to all humans, he should be given the opportunity to face the charges for his crimes. Sir, when a human offender has a life-threatening accident before he is due to face trial, he is not left to die since it would be an evasion of judgment and an injustice to the victims. By allowing Lore to remain deactivated, he is escaping judgment." Data explained energetically.

The captain immediately contacted the transporter room and halted Capt. Louvois' scheduled beam down.

"Data, you never cease to amaze me." The captain replied with a faint smile.

"Actually, it was B-4 who triggered my epiphany."

"B-4?" The captain asked with surprise.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it seems there's more to your older brother than meets the eye." Capt. Picard smiled.

"It would appear so, sir." Data replied.

_Stay tuned for upcoming chapters as the story continues!_


	23. Chapter 23: Trial and Tribulation – Part

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Dear readers, I'm sorry to have left you hanging for so long. Due to my recent time constraints, I've been unable to work on PTR. I truly want to finish this story without rushing through it and will try to work on it more often. Please enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 23: Trial and Tribulation – Part One**

"Captain Picard! What is the meaning of this?!" Capt. Louvois exclaimed angrily.

She stood beside Admiral Haftel and Commander Maddox in the Captain's ready room. Data was also present and stood beside the captain's desk in front of the circular fish tank in the wall.

"I assure you my reason for delaying your scheduled transport is a valid one. Commander Data has brought something very important to my attention." the captain stated.

He proceeded to explain everything to the three officials. Their mouths went slightly agape with shock.

"But captain, I'm afraid it's already too late. I've already made arrangements for Lore to be taken to the institute by 09:00 hours tomorrow." Commander Maddox replied.

"I suggest you make alternate arrangements. My brother will not be leaving the ship." Data replied plainly.

"Data, please…" Capt. Picard responded.

"I apologize, Captain."

"Even if we go through with the trial, it'll only be delay the inevitable. The only thing a trial would accomplish is wasting time." the admiral said with mild irritation in his voice.

"With all due respect, Admiral, I believe you have made a premature assumption. Is it not up to the court to decide?" Data asked.

"I agree with Commander Data." Capt. Picard stated. "The pursuit of justice is never a waste of time, whether that justice is for Lore or the families of those who were lost."

Abashed, the admiral's face turned light red as he faced Capt. Louvois, who pursed her lips for a moment.

"Very well," she finally said, "you'll have your trial. For your sake, Commander, I hope you prepare one _hell _of a defense."

* * *

Now that he finally had approval, Data made another attempt to reactivate Lore. His mother, Juliana, was present as was B-4. However, Juliana requested a moment alone with Data.

"Data, before you reactivate Lore, there's something I want to say. Well, actually it's something I want to ask you." she said uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Data asked with concern.

"Do you… Do you forgive me for making your father leave you on _Omicron Theta?_"

"Mother, I have told you before—I understand your reasons for leaving me on the planet."

"Yes, Data, but do you forgive me?"

Data expelled a shallow breath as he glanced at the floor before returning his gaze to Juliana.

"Yes, mother. I forgive you." he answered softly. "However, I often find myself wondering what might have happened had you not made that decision."

"I'm sure you do, Data." Juliana replied, fighting back tears. "I just wish I could have been honest with you from the beginning. Lying to you is something that hurts me beyond description."

Data placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." He replied with a faint, encouraging smile, "However, you have corrected that error, have you not?"

At that point, Juliana could no longer contain her emotions.

"Yes. I have, Data." She sobbed as she gently embraced him, "I just want to make it up to you. I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that, Data. Please remember that."

* * *

Once Lore was reactivated, he knew something was amiss. There was a significant stretch of time he couldn't account for. Upon inquiring, Data explained everything—how he fought for him by seemingly playing on his guilt.

"You may as well have left me deactivated. After the trial, I'll only be deactivated again."

"That is not a certainty." Data replied immediately.

"Well, _you_ seem confident, brother." Lore chuckled faintly.

"It would appear so."

"Why's that?"

"I guess you can say I have received an epiphany from an unlikely source." Data smiled.

Sonya visited with Lore shortly thereafter. She was very cautious in her approach at first. It annoyed Lore.

"Stop staring at me like that." he ordered.

"I—I'm sorry, Lore. It's just that… Well, I…"

"Come on, spit it out." Lore crooned impatiently.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost my best friend…" she tearfully confessed, "…and it scared the hell out of me, Lore. When they told me that…_callous_ Captain Louvois didn't want you to be reactivated it was the loneliest day of my life. My gosh, Lore! I can't believe this!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Can't believe what?" Lore asked, narrowing his eyes inquisitively.

"I can't believe how important you've become to me."

"Sonya, I'm gone for a few hours and you get all sappy on me." Lore chuckled.

"Lore, please. What I have to say is important. You've helped me through more than you can ever imagine. This whole situation has made me see that I've taken your friendship for granted in a way. It's reminded me that nothing is forever. That's why right now I want you to know I appreciate you very much. I tried so hard to continue hating you, but the more I got to know you that became impossible. You're a great person. Lore, I don't know how this trial stuff will turn out, but whatever happens, I want you to know that your past does not define who you are. Always remember that Lore! No matter what the stupid judge or prosecution or anyone else says, your past does _not _define you. What does is what you choose to do with the lessons you've learned."

At this point, Sonya was sobbing uncontrollably. She stuttered in an attempt to say something further, but her voice failed her.

"Shh." Lore hushed, "Don't cry. I know you're stronger than that. Come on." he chuckled softly.

"Lore, I'm scared! I don't want to lose you!" Sonya said as she embraced him. Her voice muffled against his chest.

Not knowing what else to do, Lore slowly raised his hand and cradled her head.

"Lose me?" he whispered. "Sonya, I think you've forgotten how stubborn I can be."

* * *

While Data and Lore prepared for trial, Juliana would often take B-4 to visit Gregory, a young boy he befriended. He and Gregory would often draw pictures, play with puzzles and watch the fish in his tank. B-4 was particularly enthralled by the lively color of the aquatic creatures as well as their random swimming patterns.

"It is like they are flying, but under water." B-4 remarked.

"You really like them, don't you?" asked Gregory.

"Yes. These shiny creatures are interesting."

"B-4, I keep telling you these are fish."

"Are they not creatures?"

"They are, but we call them fish."

"Why?" B-4 asked.

"Well, because… uh… I don't know why. We just do. For example, you're a machine, but people don't call you _'the machine'_. They call you an android or B-4."

B-4 nodded. "I have been called other names, but the other like me did not approve of them. The names made him angry."

"The other like you? Are you talking about Commander Data?" Gregory asked and B-4 shook his head, "Lore?"

B-4 nodded.

"What sort of names did people call you?"

"I do not wish to repeat them. The names are not nice." B-4 answered.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. I didn't like to talk about getting teased at school either." the boy said with a half frown. B-4 nodded quietly as they resumed watching the fish.

* * *

When he wasn't taking etiquette lessons from Data on how to behave in court, Lore often visited with his mother. He was tempted to tell her how Dr. Soong had died, but Data strongly advised him not to. Lore only wanted to clear his conscience and apologize to her for what he'd done, yet he understood Data's reasons in not wanting the truth to be revealed to their mother. It would accomplish nothing, but driving a wedge between them, making Juliana very upset in the process.

One day, the presiding judge, Captain Louvois, Captain Picard, Admiral Haftel and Commander Data gathered in chambers before the initial proceedings.

"Captain Picard, under the circumstances, you will not be able to serve as prosecutor since your judgment has been clouded. Nor will you be able to assist the commander in defending himself or his brother. You are to remain a neutral party during the course of the trial. Am I understood?" she asked sternly. Captain Picard reluctantly acquiesced.

After laying down the ground rules for the hearing, the female captain asked if anyone had any questions. The Admiral and Commander Data had none, but were shocked when Captain Picard asked to make a statement. Also puzzled was Captain Louvois, who permitted the statement.

"The incidents for which Mr. Data wishes to face trial have already been settled. He can not be formally charged for them—not according to our laws. He has already faced reprimands for each of these offenses and I—as well as the rest of the Enterprise crew—feel that he has already paid his debt for his mistakes." Captain Picard remarked.

"That may be true, your honor. However, if it were not for me, Lore would not have been reactivated. Therefore, I am also in violation for reactivating him without first requesting permission from Starfleet." Data attempted to refute.

"Nice try, Commander." Captain Louvois smirked. "You sought and obtained permission from your captain. It was _his_ responsibility to see that Starfleet was contacted about your request to reactivate your brother." She momentarily shifted her icy gaze to the captain before continuing. "Unfortunately, he neglected that responsibility and it is he who should answer for it. Therefore, there will be no charges for you to face during this hearing. Commander, do you still wish to represent Lore?"

Data frowned before simply answering: "Yes, your honor."

After they were dismissed, Admiral Haftel asked to speak with Data in private.

"Commander, I regret the fact that once again, we're on opposing sides of the pending fate of one of your family members. I wish I could tell you things will turn out differently this time around, but that's a highly unlikely possibility from what I can see." the Admiral frowned.

Data regarded him for a moment before replying: "With all due respect, Admiral, you do not see everything. The chance of vindicating my brother may be slim, but it is still a chance nonetheless."

It was a statement which quieted the seemingly reluctant prosecutor. With nothing left to say, Data walked away to return to his brother's side at the defense table.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The trial was quickly underway and the prosecution took the floor with opening arguments. Lore slouched casually in his chair at the defense table. Upon seeing Data frown his displeasure, he corrected his posture—rolling his eyes in the process. Prior to the trial, Data and Lore had a disagreement over his attire. Data replicated a modest, blue-grey civilian uniform. After a lengthy debate, Lore finally agreed to wear it. It wasn't until Data saw his brother walk into the courtroom that he realized Lore had made a significant modification to the ensemble. There was a black, leather-like material across the shoulders of the uniform. Now, instead of looking like a civilian, he looked more like a military official—a far cry from the muted appearance Data wanted him to have.

Admiral Haftel outlined past events in Lore's dark past and illustrated him as a maniacal android with absolutely no respect for human life. That's when Lore displayed signs of irritation. He muttered under his breath and shifted in his seat while listening to the prosecution. It was difficult, but he managed to maintain his composure—at times just barely. Data always managed to calm his brother, but found himself struggling to control his own temper at times.

Admiral Haftel presented footage of the destruction of Federation outposts as well as the dire condition of the detached Borg group after Lore's rein over them. Things were looking pretty grim for Data's defense, but he gave it all he had.

"Your honor, Lore did in fact carry out the acts as just described by the Admiral. However, his intentions were not without reason." Data explained.

"Commander Data!" Capt. Louvois sneered, unable to restrain her disgust. "Lore and the detached Borg group attacked Federation outposts, resulting in the loss of some of our most valued officers. Are you saying his act was just?"

"I am not justifying the acts themselves. I am stating that his intentions were noble. He—" Data attempted to explain, but was interrupted by sharp gasps from the some of the witnesses in the courtroom.

"Order!" Capt. Louvois exclaimed, before arching an eyebrow. "Let the Commander finish. Frankly, I'm quite interested in hearing where he's going with this."

"Your honor, I have reason to believe Lore was acting in my best interest when he staged the attacks on the outposts. He believed I was being manipulated by the crew of the Enterprise and humans in general. My brother based his belief on his experiences with humans and his perception of my treatment on the Enterprise. Although he was mistaken in his assumptions, he had no baseline on which to compare and evaluate his beliefs. Essentially, his sense of right and wrong were underdeveloped since he did not have the opportunity to live, learn and grow. Each time he was deactivated it caused a setback in his development." Data explained before turning to Lore, who regarded him with a very faint smile before dropping his gaze.

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_


	24. Chapter 24: Trial and Tribulation–Part 2

**Chapter 24: Trial and Tribulation – Part Two**

As the trial progressed in the coming days, Data was relentless. He dedicated a large portion of his time to strengthening his case. He even convinced several Enterprise crewmembers to testify as character witnesses to Lore's defense. Sonya proved the most valuable thus far. She made it clear to the court how she'd seen a significant progression in Lore since his reactivation. Among other crewmembers who testified, were Counselor Troi, Commander LaForge and Dr. Crusher. Lore noticed that during the doctor's testimony, she avoided eye contact with him. Nevertheless, he was thoroughly impressed at how passionately she was taking up for him. He knew it was still very hard for her though. Of everyone on the ship, he figured Dr. Crusher was the only person with a pride that nearly rivaled his own.

After the testimony of the selected crewmembers, Admiral Haftel and Data continued to present their cases.

"Very well, Mr. Data. What about his crimes on _Omicron Theta_? He certainly hasn't paid for those." Capt. Louvois said.

"With all due respect, your honor, Lore is on trial for his crimes against Starfleet—not for what occurred on _Omicron Theta_. Even if he were, there is no substantial evidence to prove that he was directly responsible destruction of the colony." Data explained plainly.

Capt. Louvois looked as though she'd been slapped. However, she smirked after having a thought.

"Perhaps not, but there's at least one surviving member of the colony who can attest to his violent ways. Just so happens that person is sitting in this room." she said calmly.

Data followed the judge's gaze. It led his eyes to meet the teary gaze of his mother, Juliana, who sat among the other witnesses. Data then regarded Lore with marked apprehension.

"I hereby order Ms. Juliana Tainer to take the stand at 08:00 hours tomorrow. Court is—" Capt. Louvois ordered flatly.

"Your honor, I object!" Data promptly interrupted before the judge could adjourn.

"On what grounds, Commander?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The testimony of my mo... Ms. Tainer is not necessary. Lore is not on trial for the events which occurred on _Omicron Theta. _Having her testify about those events will only bring confusion to the case." Data replied.

"Commander, though Lore is not on trial for those events, I feel it is imperative that we gain perspective into the type of android your brother was prior to his encounter with the _Enterprise _crew. It will provide us with greater depth of his behavioral patterns. Objection overruled. Ms. Tainer _will_ take the stand at 08:00 hours tomorrow. Until then, you and Lore are to refrain from contacting her. If either of you are caught doing so, you'll automatically be held in contempt. Court is adjourned."

* * *

Later that evening, Data poured over his notes and planned a cross examination for his mother. He knew his brother's history very well and knew it could spell disaster for Lore the next day. Data was so focused on the trial he forgot to feed Spot. Lore took it upon himself to do the task when he got annoyed with the feline's constant meowing. Suddenly, the door chirped. It was B-4. He greeted Lore, then Data—whose attention was fixed on his PADD. B-4 obstructed Data's view by placing his hand over the screen.

"We must go to the room where things are, but are not." B-4 suggested.

Data knew his older brother was referring to the holodeck and instantly declined.

"B-4, now is not the time."

"You are wrong. Now is the best time."

Not wanting to debate the matter, Data ignored the suggestion and attempted to resume analyzing his notes.

"Please... brother." B-4 implored, gently touching Data's arm.

Upon hearing their older brother's plea, Data and Lore were jolted to attention.

"He said _brother_." They both acknowledged with pleasant surprise.

Reluctantly peeling himself from his files, Data agreed to escort B-4 to the holodeck. Lore remained in his quarters.

"B-4, which game do you wish to play?" Data asked upon their arrival.

"No. It is for you. You must play the game our brother plays. Maybe will help you."

Data loaded one of the advanced martial arts programs he knew Lore often enjoyed.

"Are you referring to this?" Data asked and B-4 nodded. Reluctant to partake in violent activities in front of his serene older brother, Data resisted. "Perhaps another time, B-4."

"It is alright. Please, it helps our brother when he is angry. It might help you too." B-4 said gently. "Do not let the anger stay inside. It will get worse--make you do bad things. You must stop it before it does."

After thinking a moment, Data stepped onto the mat and took his first opponent. At first he thought it was a waste of time, but then realized just how much anger he'd been harboring. It was like a massive weight weighing him down on the inside. With each fallen opponent he felt that weight lighten more and more until it was almost completely gone. Afterwards, he was able to process his thoughts a bit more quickly and even came up with an idea to improve his strategy in court. With an embrace, he thanked his brother for suggesting the excursion.

* * *

When the trial resumed, Bruce Maddox stated that Lore would do the most good by being a subject for the Daystrom Institute's research. Data was taken by surprise when B-4 interjected from his place among the witnesses.

"If you shut him off, how can he learn? How can he get better? When humans make mistakes, do you shut them off too? Do you not allow them to get better? I am confused. Was he not created for more than being shut off? My brothers and I learn from humans without shutting them off. Can you not do the same with us?" B-4 asked.

A hush swept through the room as the witnesses exchanged astonished glances. Captain Picard raised his eyebrows upon hearing B-4's remark. The judge was less than impressed and ordered B-4 to remain silent so as not to disrupt the proceedings. However, his concept arose once more when Juliana finally took the stand.

"My son, B-4, is right in what he stated earlier. Just because a person sees something differently doesn't mean they are unworthy of living. Lore's vision of humanity was skewed and as a parent, I failed in teaching him differently. Instead, I tried to convince him to be more like humans. Of course it didn't work because we failed to teach him more about humanity and that not all humans are the same. When things got out of control, we deactivated him. Lore wasn't given the chance to learn from his mistakes, so each time he was reactivated, he continued to make them—that is until now." Juliana tremulously explained.

"And why do you think that is, Ms. Tainer? What makes everything so different now?" Haftel asked.

Juliana paused a moment to look at her sons. Smiling faintly, she replied: "Because he's learned more about humanity through his brother, Data. Data has made up for all that Dr. Soong and I lacked to teach. He was the one to give Lore the chance he never had. A chance he deserves—the chance to _live._"

"I understand that, Ms. Tainer. However, can you explain to the court exactly what prompted Lore's initial deactivation on _Omicron Theta?_"asked the Admiral.

Hesitant, Juliana fidgeted her fingers before reluctantly attempting to answer the question.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. There was so much we didn't understand at the time and—"

"Tell us what you _did _understand." Admiral Haftel interrupted.

"It was believed that Lore was responsible for the deaths of a few colonists."

"Really? So why wasn't he charged? Was there not sufficient proof of these crimes?"

"As I mentioned before, it's complicated."

"Then _uncomplicate_ it for us, Ms. Tainer!" the Admiral exclaimed impatiently. As a result, Juliana broke into sobs. She felt trapped between incriminating her own son and committing perjury.

"Objection. The prosecution is badgering the witness!" Data contested.

"Yes. Using the big voice is not necessary. You are hurting my mother. You must stop." B-4 defensively said to the Admiral after rising from his chair.

Counselor Troi managed to calm him as the hearing continued.

"Answer the question, Ms. Tainer." the Admiral pressed, his voiced a bit calmer, "And I remind you, you're under oath."

Juliana was distraught and the judge declared her unfit to continue. She was therefore scheduled to testify at a later date. The judge then set forth another order, to obtain Lore's memories and run the program in the holodeck.

"Objection, your honor!" Data exclaimed.

"On what grounds, Commander?" Capt. Louvois asked in an almost bored voice.

"Simply playing the memories will not be sufficient. The memories alone will not be enough to explain the past of my brother."

"What do you suggest, Commander Data?"

"Since I have downloaded his memories and possess an emotional program, I can translate his feelings as they relate to each of the events in his memory."

"You mean, tell us what Lore was feeling at the time?"

"Precisely, your honor." Data confirmed.

"Well, why not hear it directly from the source? I'm sure Lore can tell us for himself."

"Yes, your honor. Lore is able to convey his feelings to the court, but will the court be willing to listen objectively—without preconceptions? That is why I suggest I be the mediator for this particular activity."

"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Data. However, the court will listen to the emotional accounts directly from Lore himself. This should prove to be an interesting experience." Capt. Louvois concluded.

"What's that supposed—?" Lore hissed, but stopped short when he saw Data shaking his head.

* * *

That night, Lore was in a state of panic and agitation. So much so, Data feared he'd lose control again.

"Why didn't you let me tell her?! I should've told her! She should've heard it from me. Now she's going to _see_ what I've done to our father!' Lore exclaimed while pacing the room.

"Lore. You and mother were making great progress. Telling her what happened would have hindered that progress."

"She's going to find out tomorrow anyway." Lore hissed bitterly before stopping in his tracks, "Wait! It's not too late! I can tell her now."

Lore raced towards the door only to have Data step in his path.

"Get out of my way, brother." Lore demanded as a puzzled look crossed his face.

"I cannot do that, Lore."

"You want me to do it for you?" Lore chuckled. "Come on. Move out the way."

"We are forbidden to contact mother during the trial."

"Data, this isn't fair! She shouldn't find out about what I did from strangers!"

Data thought for a moment before nodding. "I understand. However, we are still barred from contacting her, but I have an idea." he smiled gently.

_Stay tuned as the saga continues! I'll try my best to update soon!_


	25. Chapter 25: Trial and Tribulation–Part 3

**Chapter 25: Trial and Tribulation – Part Three**

Data was a bit nervous on his way to her quarters. He considered deactivating his emotion chip, but decided against it since it would likely compel him not to fail his mission. Once he reached her door, he extended his hand, but hesitated a moment before finally ringing the chime. As he suspected, he had to repeat the action once more before she answered.

"Commander Data, there had better be a very good reason for you to wake me in the middle of the night." Captain Louvois yawned.

"I assure you, there is. May I come in?"

The captain gave a half-hearted nod, shuffling into her quarters all the while making sure her robe was properly closed. She ordered a cup of tea from the replicator before taking a seat.

"Okay. What's this all about?" she asked.

"Captain, I wish for you to revoke your restriction and permit my brother and I to communicate with our mother."

"Commander, you know I can't do that. I didn't put the restriction in place out of cruelty to you or Lore, but out of fairness to the trial. She's to testify and I can't afford either one of you coercing her--whether intentional or not."

"I understand. However, there are some things she may not be prepared to hear for the first time in court. I believe she should hear them directly from Lore and myself. Otherwise, I fear she will breakdown."

"What sort of things are you afraid for her to hear, Commander?"

It only took Data a split second to realize that by telling Captain Louvois about the particulars of Dr. Soong's death, he'd make things a lot more difficult for himself in his attempt to vindicate Lore. He was forced to choose between pleading his case to the sleepy and seemingly unresponsive captain or take his chances and hope Lore's darkest family secret wouldn't emerge on the following day.

"Family issues, Captain. There are certain things Lore has said about my mother in the past that may hurt her feelings." Data fibbed.

"Commander," the captain sighed, "this is a waste of time. Your explanation doesn't offer a valid enough reason to lift the restriction. There's nothing I can do. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get some rest."

"Yes, Captain. I am sorry to have disturbed you. Rest well."

Data left the quarters feeling somewhat defeated, yet even more determined.

* * *

The following day Lore was tense as he sat in the courtroom, glancing around for his mother.

"Why isn't she here?" he wondered aloud, only to be met with silence as Data poured over his notes.

"Well, you're awfully quiet, brother."

"I apologize. I am reviewing--"

"Why do you think she's not here. Do you think she already knows?"

"I doubt it, Lore. Only you or I could have told her and we have not. Perhaps she has... overslept."

Within minutes, the trial was underway. The prosecution wasted no time in playing some of Lore's most violent memories for the court. Data was in the middle of a rebuttal when the hearing was interrupted.

_'Captain Louvois, this is Dr. Beverly Crusher. I'm sorry for the interruption, but it's urgent that Commander Data come to sickbay.'_

"What's wrong, Doctor? The Commander looks to be in perfect condition."

"It's not him, Captain. His mother has been found unconscious. We tried to wake her, but nothing's working."

Due to the extreme circumstances, Data was allowed to visit his mother in sickbay. However, Captain Louvois ordered him to be supervised by a guard during the visit.

"Doctor, what has happened?" asked Data.

The doctor glanced at the guard, then Data before giving her answer.

"I don't know." she said before looking at the guard again. "Are you feeling alright? Your skin looks a bit flushed."

"I'm fine, doctor." the guard answered.

"Doctor, his skin is..." Data stopped when the doctor shot him a wide-eyed glance. He then understood she was up to something and decided to play along. "...looking very flushed, indeed. Do you think he is ill?"

"There's only one way to be sure." Dr. Crusher answered as she gestured for the guard to sit on the biobed. "Are you feeling any pain or dizziness?"

"I said I'm f--" the guard began before the doctor gave him a hypospray, knocking him out instantly.

"There. That should give us a few minutes of privacy." Dr. Crusher sighed before frowning at Data. "Data, your mother is unresponsive, but I've located the cause. Her sleep program has been activated and is dominating her positronic matrix. In other words, she's in a coma. I need you to bring her out of it since the procedure is beyond my skill."

"I am sorry, Doctor. I cannot do that."

"You've done it before when she was injured during the away mission a few years ago. Have you somehow forgotten how to do it?"

"No, doctor. However, I believe her condition is for the best."

"Data, what do you m--" Dr. Crusher began before gasping softly, "My gosh. You did this to her, didn't you? Why?"

"My brothers will likely want to see her. I will escort them here. However, you will need to wake the guard." Data said, clearly avoiding the doctor's question. "Doctor, I implore you to do nothing to alter the condition of my mother. It is imperative."

Dr. Crusher woke the guard and told him he had fainted. She claimed to have given him a full evaluation and that she had found nothing wrong. In order to keep up with the charade, she requested that he make a follow-up appointment within a few days just in case.

Upon seeing the condition of his mother, Lore was visibly upset. B-4 seemed confused.

"How did this happen?" Lore asked.

"Maybe she is tired." B-4 answered. "When she is not tired anymore, she will wake up."

"It's not that simple, B-4." Lore muttered.

"Why not?"

"Can't you fix her?" Lore asked Data.

"No, I cannot. However, do not be concerned. I believe we will find a solution to repair her condition." Data answered softly.

_Stay tuned as the saga continues! I'll try my best to update soon!_


	26. Chapter 26: Trial and Tribulation–Part 4

Author's Note: _Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I haven't forgotten about my readers or PTR, but I've been really busy. I hope you'll enjoy the latest. Reviews are welcome!_

**Chapter 26: Trial and Tribulation -- Part 4**

The prosecution presented several of Lore's memories through the courtroom holodeck. Upon seeing the memory of himself waiting for Jackie to arrive in her quarters, he could no longer maintain his composure.

"Computer, freeze program!" Lore ordered, but the holodeck computer verified he wasn't authorized to give such commands.

Lore was outraged over the fact he no longer had control over his past or whom it was to be shared with.

"Objection! This has nothing to do with my incidents with Starfleet. Stop the program at once!" Lore ordered, his voice filled with emotion. He didn't need a visual reminder of the painful mistake he had made long ago. Nor did he want his final memories with Jackie to be corrupted.

Data tried his best to calm Lore and informed him they had little say in the matter. Feeling a wave of intense anger and defeat, Lore slouched in his chair and averted his gaze from the simulation playing out before the court since he knew exactly what would occur. The court witnesses cringed as they watched Jackie try her best to fight Lore in the simulation. Some broke their attention from the program to shoot angry glances at him. However, due to the nature of the memory, the judge froze the simulation before the point where Lore had carried out his desperate act. Thinking it was safe to return his gaze forward, Lore's eyes were met with an image of himself, maniacally clinging to the woman he loved. It crushed him to see the terrified expression on her face. Lore had heard himself described as a monster on many occasions, but this was the first time he actually made that comparison for himself.

"Well, I don't think the court needs to see any more of this in order to guess what happened next." Admiral Haftel scowled. "But for the record, I state to the witnesses that you did indeed violate a woman you claim to have loved. What was going through your mind during that time? What could you possibly have thought would justify such a brutal act?"

"I didn't mean to do it. I didn't realize what I was doing was that aggressive. I only wanted to show her how much I loved her."

"That sure as hell doesn't look like love to me!" chided the Admiral, who gestured to the frozen scene.

"I don't care what you think it looks like! You weren't there!" Lore hissed.

Data gently touched Lore's arm, signaling him to calm down.

"You're right. I wasn't there. So, do you care to enlighten the court about what went through your positronic mind that night?" Admiral Haftel asked.

"Weren't you listening? I already told you! I wanted her to know how much I loved her so she wouldn't leave. Don't you understand? She was going to leave _Omicron Theta_. I knew if she left there was a chance I would never see her again and I didn't want that to happen_._ I also knew she loved me, but she was too afraid to admit it.I tried everything else to get her to realize we belonged together, but nothing worked. She was in denial." Lore vehemently explained.

"Are you sure _you_ weren't the one in denial, Lore? Did you not hear her telling you to stop or did you disregard her wishes because she was a human?"

"That's not how it was! Stop twisting things around!" the anger in Lore's voice faded as he said his next words, nearly whispering them to himself. "She loved me."

Lore paused briefly glanced around the courtroom before returning his gaze to the Admiral. "I made a mistake by not giving her more time to figure things out, but she _loved _me. She was the only one brave enough to dare try in spite of my mistakes. The last thing I wanted to do was... _hurt_ the one person who cared about me!" Lore exclaimed, the rims of his eyes glinted with a sliver of gold tears, which he managed to hold back.

"But she wasn't the last one you hurt, was she, Lore?" asked the Admiral.

The Admiral ordered the computer to play yet another simulation. This time, one which took place in the lab Dr. Soong spent his days after evacuating Omicron Theta. There were gasps and mumbled exclamations of horror from the witnesses as they watched a recreation of one of Lore's most violent memories--the deactivation of his own brother, Data, and the attack of his creator, Dr. Noonien Soong. The frail Dr. Soong was thrown like a ragdoll into some shelves. He fell, breaking a table with his equally broken body.

"NO!!!" a feeble female voice screamed, breaking the silence that had swept the stunned courtroom.

Upon turning, Data and Lore saw their mother falling to her knees.

"Wh--? Lore, how could you?" she asked tearfully.

"Mother, I'm sorry... I can explain." Lore said softly, his voice cracking with emotion as he and Data rose from their seats.

"No! Stay away from me!" Juliana pointed a shaky finger at Lore as Counselor Troi helped her to her feet. The judge ordered both Data and Lore to remain where they were standing.

"Data, I understand your desire to be noble by giving Lore a second chance, but do you finally see what he's capable of?" cried Juliana, "He viciously attacked your father! I don't blame you for trying, Data. Surely you didn't know of this vile offense. At least now we can work together and try to put this behind us, as impossible as it seems at the moment."

Data frowned, hanging his head before returning his gaze to his mother.

"That is not true, mother." he cautiously began, "I have had knowledge of this for some time. I--"

"And you _still_ choose to defend him?! I--I can't believe this. I've heard enough." Juliana broke into sobs as she ran out of the courtroom.

Data and Lore felt powerless as they were bound by the court and were unable to go after her.

* * *

Data found it difficult to hide the disappointment in his voice as he spoke with Dr. Crusher in sickbay shortly after the debacle.

"Doctor, I thought I explained that the condition of my mother was best left unchanged." he affirmed.

"Data, I haven't touched her since we last spoke. I went to check on two of my patients and when I got back she was gone. I don't know how she regenerated." Dr. Crusher explained. "By the time I realized she was missing, it was too late. You had already left the courtroom by the time I tried to warn you. I'm so sorry, Data."

"No, doctor, I must apologize for making you my accomplice."

"Why did you do it?" the doctor asked of Juliana's brief coma.

After Data explained that he induced the condition in order to avoid his mother witnessing Dr. Soong's violent end, Dr. Crusher gave him a brief hug.

* * *

Counselor Troi met with the brothers in Data's quarters later that evening. Based on the solemn expression on her face, the three were in for even more bad news.

"Hello." she greeted with a strained brothers returned the greeting.

"Please, have a seat." Data suggested, his face mirroring the counselor's concern. "Is something wrong, Counselor?"

"It's your mother."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Lore rose from his seat, anxiety etched on his shimmering golden face.

"She's fine... physically, anyway." the counselor answered. "However, she has now determined to give the court her full cooperation and is prepared to testify."

"Counselor, she had no choice in the matter. She was subpoenaed by the court for her testimony." Data explained.

"Yes, but now her testimony will likely be colored by her anger about what happened to Dr. Soong. Although the two of them had separated, she still loved him very much. I sense great despair from her, but even more, I sense and incredible anger towards you, Lore..." the counselor shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "...and you too, Data."

Data grimaced as he lowered his eyes and contemplated the ominous statement.

"I'm sorry I had to break this to you," Counselor Troi continued, "but I just thought you might need to be prepared for tomorrow."

Nearly an hour after the counselor left, the door chirped at the arrival of another visitor. It was Dr. Crusher. She apologized for interrupting, but requested that Data analyze one of the medical replicators in sickbay.

"Please, Data. It's urgent." she said, imploring him to follow her.

Upon entering sickbay, the doctor led him into her office and closed the door behind them.

"Doctor, I am confused. Your office does not have a--" Data thought for a moment. "You do not have a problem with the medical replicator, do you, doctor?"

"No, Data. Counselor Troi told me about your mother. If she testifies tomorrow with her current state of anger, it will almost certainly hand the case over to the prosecution."

"I am aware of that." Data sighed, "The situation seems... hopeless. However, for some reason, the word _hopeless_ seems like an insufficient adjective to describe the current situation."

"Maybe not." Dr. Crusher raised an eyebrow and bit her lip before saying her next words, "If you really want to save Lore, you'll have to find a way to have the court reject your mother's testimony."

Data furrowed his brow in contemplation before regarding the doctor with wide eyes of comprehension, his mouth slightly agape.

"Doctor..." he said softly, "are you suggesting I reveal the true identity of my mother to the court?"

"I'm not telling you what to do, Data, but it is an option--albeit a complicated one. If the court finds out she's an android replica of your human mother, they wouldn't be able to accept her testimony since the real Juliana died shortly after leaving _Omicron Theta_." the doctor said somberly, tucking a tuft of her red hair behind an ear. "It's a difficult decision, I know."

"It is impossible." Data replied, his voice wavering slightly. "If I reveal her identity to the court, she will also become aware of that fact... and she will deactivate as she has so been programmed. However, if I do not reveal her identity, Lore will be sent to the Daystrom institute, where he will be deactivated, disassembled and analyzed. Either way, it is highly likely that I will lose an important member of my family." Data no longer seemed to be speaking to the doctor and appeared to be deep in external thought.

"Data?" Dr. Crusher called, concerned for her friend as she touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me, doctor." Data left sickbay and went to visit Commander LaForge, who bumped into him in the corridor.

"Hey, Data. I was just coming to see you." Commander LaForge greeted gently. "How are you, buddy?"

Data noticed that although the commander wore a faint smile it seemed misplaced since the eyebrows didn't match. Data had learned over the years that although Commander LaForge wore a visor, making it impossible to read his moods through his eyes, his brows were like maps indicating his disposition. At the current moment, they reflected worry.

"I have had better days, Geordi." Data answered. Although he was glad to see his friend, he was unable to produce even a slight smile.

The corridor was busy with people, most of whom regarded the troubled android with expressions of curiosity, care and concern.

"You want to talk about it?" Geordi asked.

"Yes. However, I would prefer to do so in private, if you do not mind."

"Of course, Data."

Immediately upon entering Geordi's quarters, Data began talking, but it wasn't about anything Geordi had expected.

"Geordi, you must remove my emotion chip." Data requested.

"What?" Geordi responded in shock. "Data, why don't you just deactivate it if the emotions are too overwhelming?"

Data's response was so low it was inaudible, so Geordi asked him to repeat it.

"I cannot!" Data exclaimed, not in anger, but desperation.

"When did you notice this happening?" worried, Geordi darted over to his table and retrieved a tricorder and immediately began scanning Data for problems.

"Shortly after I viewed the program on the restored chip with Lore and B-4." Data answered reluctantly.

"Data, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Geordi exhaled somewhat forlornly.

"I performed several self-diagnostics--all of which revealed all functions were operating at peak efficiency."

"Okay, Data. If you want the chip out so bad, why didn't you just remove it yourself?"

"I cannot do that either. I believe my programming has applied a restriction of some kind, preventing me from removing it. I do not understand why."

"Well, I'm willing to bet you missed something in your self-diagnostic. Do you think maybe you've overloaded your system with all the emotions you've been feeling lately?"

"I am not certain. However, I have occasionally experienced some difficulty delegating my cognitive functions. I believe humans call it... the inability to concentrate."

"Sure sounds like stress to me." Geordi sighed. "Maybe we can get the judge to delay the trial until you recover."

"That would not be advisable."

"Why not?" Geordi furrowed his brow.

"If the court believes I am unfit to defend Lore, then his fate will be sealed." Data frowned.

***

_Stay tuned for chapter 27!_


	27. Chapter 27: The Verdict

Author's Note: _A heartfelt thanks to all my patient readers. I have not forgotten about you or Path To Redemption. I've just been overwhelmed with other projects, but I WILL finish this one! ;-) I hope you'll enjoy the latest. Reviews are welcome! Best wishes for a Happy New Year! xoxo_

**Chapter 27: The Verdict**

Commander Data and Lore, along with the rest of the courtroom, listened intently as Juliana Tainer took the stand. She avoided looking at her sons as she gave her testimony. She appeared worn as she recounted painful details of Lore's outbursts and violent behavior during her life on _Omicron Theta_. Nevertheless, she remained poised until she finally met Lore's gaze. Upon doing so, silent tears pooled in her eyes.

"What did you think of Lore's behavior back on _Omicron Theta_?" asked the Admiral.

"It was terrifying. I never imagined something created out of love could turn into..." Juliana's voice trailed off.

"Turn into what, Ms. Tainer?"

"A monster," she said sorrowfully.

"You almost sound as though you were frightened for your own safety,"

"Objection, Your Honor. He is leading the witness," said Data.

"Admiral..." the judge raised her brow, cautioning the prosecutor.

"My apologies to the court," Admiral Haftel said before asking Juliana how Lore's actions had affected her.

"I was afraid," Juliana stated. "So much so that even Lore's deactivation did little to ease my fears. They got worse when Dr. Soong decided to build Data. For that reason, I couldn't bring myself to allow Dr. Soong to bring Data with us while evacuating _Omicron Theta_. I've never been prone to dishonesty, but I ended up lying to the man I loved. To escape the possibility of Data turning out like Lore, I became like the very thing I feared. I still haven't forgiven myself for that."

Satisfied with the testimony, Admiral Haftel had no further questions. Juliana rose from her seat to leave the stand only to be surprised when Data requested to cross-examine her. After glancing at Captain Louvois, who nodded her approval, she retook her seat at the stand.

"Mo—" Commander Data caught himself, "Ms. Tainer, please state your relationship to the defendant."

"Is that really necessary? I think we've already established that." said Juliana.

"For the purposes of this line of questioning, it's important that we remind the court."

"I helped my late ex-husband create... the defendant."

"Just as you assisted in my creation." Data verified. "You refer to me as your son. That also makes Lore your son, does it not?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"I am merely stating the facts."

"To answer your question, Commander, a son does not set out to kill one of his parents," Juliana frowned. "Nor does a son back his mother into a corner. It isn't easy for me to sit up here, but I'll do what I must to save the legacy Dr. Soong worked so hard to build."

"That is an endeavor you and I both share," Data replied. "Dr. Soong aspired to create an extension of himself in the form of family. I am doing all I can to preserve that."

As the commander continued, Juliana lowered her gaze into her hands as she wrung them.

"Lore engaged in actions that were motivated by strong emotional impulses," Data explained, "much like the way you were driven to lie out of fear. The error of your ways does not make you a bad person. Nor does the choices of Lore make him unredeemable."

Having no further questions, Data called Lore to the stand. Visibly uneasy, Lore took his seat after he was sworn in. Data had prepared Lore for this moment—the moment he would have to recount some of the most painful events of his life. Among them was the event of Dr. Soong's death. Due to the sensitive nature of the subject, Data decided against replaying the visual for the courtroom. He also decided that it was in his best interest to avoid allowing the court to view Lore in such a brutal manner since it would count against him. Data asked Lore to describe what he was thinking in the moments leading up the incident with his father.

"I was hurt, jealous and angry that I had been replaced and forgotten," Lore explained, "Everything happened so fast. All I could think of was how I had been deactivated. I finally had a chance to tell him what was on my mind. That's when he reached out his hand to touch me. I guess I panicked. I thought he was going to deactivate me again."

"Was it your intention to harm him?"

"Of course not," Lore's mouth curled into a pained frown. "I may have been angry with him for rejecting me, but I respected him as my creator. My father."

Data moved on to other painful remnants of Lore's past, just as the Admiral Haftel had done. Only Data took a different approach, illustrating Lore's ability to love and feel the devastation of loss. This was verified by Lore's testimony that among the most painful events he experienced were the losses of his father, Jackie and Lal, the niece he never got to know. The latter struck the commander rather unexpectedly since it was the first time Lore had stated his regret that Lal had lived and died without knowing of his existence. Momentarily thrown off-guard, Data took a brief instant to collect his thoughts. When asked of his feelings regarding his reunification with his brothers, Lore expressed pride, happiness and a sense of acceptance and belonging. There was a familiar gilded sparkle in his eyes as he turned to Data and B4, who was seated beside Juliana. Based on the expression on Juliana's face, she was skeptical of Lore's remarks. Yet, her eyes reflected the desire to believe.

"It is with humility that I ask the court to consider that although Lore has had a track record of criminal behavior, he is not dissimilar from any being whom has erred," Data began. "For instance, when a juvenile is delinquent and on a straying path, is he or she not given the guidance to alter their course? They are not beyond help. Nor is Lore. He is not, as I have heard most describe, an inherently evil being. He has been misunderstood and rejected, two elements that have had volatile results."

The commander's argument was met with skeptical glances throughout the courtroom. However, there were also attendees who raised their brows as though considering his statements. Seeing this, he wasted no time in moving to his closing argument.

"As a Starfleet officer, and a pursuer of humanity, I have found that justice is a necessary factor in ensuring the prevalence of truth and order. I have also found that adaptability is among the most admirable traits possessed by all humans. Therefore, I am confident that the court will seek what is just to honor not only those who have suffered as a result of the neglect of Lore, but also Lore, himself."

"Come again, Commander?" Judged Louvois raised a brow in apparent confusion.

"Your honor, what I am attempting to say is simple. It is unlawful for a person to be punished twice for the same crime," Data clarified. "Lore has already paid for his crimes against Starfleet with his own life. He died by my hand four years ago. Do you wish to disassemble him again based on the same offenses? To do so would be unlawful."

Everyone in courtroom regarded the statement with expressions of astonishment. Capt. Picard gave Data a broad smile, clearly impressed with how well the commander was handling the defense. After closing arguments the judge retired to her chambers for nearly four hours. When court resumed, she looked visibly exhausted. After clearing her throat, she proceeded to give her verdict.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court. On the charges of cruelty and deaths of several members of the detached Borg group, the court finds the defendant…" Capt. Louvois took a deep breath. She then regarded the android brothers before turning her attention to the rest of the court attendees. Her expression was noticeably dour.

Turning to his brother, Data gently placed his hand on his shoulder. A hush swept through the room as everyone hung on the edge of suspense waiting to hear the next words that would escape the judge's mouth.

"The court finds the defendant not guilty," Judge Louvois announced. "On the charges of plotting to destroy the Federation, attempted murder of Starfleet officers, the destruction of several Federation outposts — which resulted in the deaths of several Starfleet officials — the court finds the defendant guilty as charged. Lore, you are hereby sentenced to time served. The court orders that you continue your weekly counseling sessions in order to monitor your emotional stability. The reports are to be shared with the Judge Advocate General's Office until further notice. This hearing is adjourned."

Flooded with relief, Data and Lore embraced, noticing their mother exiting the courtroom. Additionally, they noticed multiple dissatisfied faces among the dispersing crowd.

"It appears the battle is won, but the war wages on," Lore said, referring to his bid for forgiveness.

Before Data could respond, he was summoned to the judge's chambers. As he entered, he saw her seated at her desk, massaging her temples. Without looking at him, the judge requested that he sit.

"In all my years of practicing law, never have I met a challenge more formidable than this, Commander Data," finally raising her gaze to meet his, she continued: "I congratulate you on your victory, Commander. I've developed quite a reputation for being correct in my judgments. At this point, I can only hope that you and Lore won't be the ones to prove me wrong."


End file.
